UTTF : Skaarj Invasion
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Sequel to UT X-treme Overs. The Skaarj has invaded Earth the second time after Human-Skaarj War. Liandri forms the multi-dimensional trooper taskforce to counter the invasion and defend the world. Rated M for multiple death.
1. The Downing of Oblivion

**A/N : Okay, I'll improve the prologue. This chappie will be extended. Now my top priority is this story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Unreal Tournament, the first and the third. I do own my plot and the pilots.**

**

* * *

Prologue : The Downing of Oblivion**

The ITV Oblivion, the Liandri cargo vessel which was sometimes used for the UT Deathmatch, was flying on maximum warp to Earth from planet Taryd. They were transporting the Tarydium from planet Taryd.

That ship was boarded by 15 humans, 2 pilots, 5 engineers and 8 guards, and also by 4 Corrupt members, Syntax, Torque, Lilith, and OSC. These Corrupt robots were ordered to guard the Oblivion in case if it was under attack by high-advanced space marauders.

"Attention. We are 1000000 meters from Earth." Said the pilot which piloted the Oblivion that time.

"Hey, Dennis, the others says that you're going to be in the Oblivion when the first Deathmatch begin. Congratulations." Said the other pilot who was resting on the seat next to the first pilot.

"Congratulations? What do you mean? I don't like watching those peoples fighting to their death. It really creep me out. Well, you can always replace me if you want, Riker."

"Nah. I don't want to waste my life just to watch one of the match of that famous tournament. I don't even know why it was famous. For me, it's just a bloody tournament. You remember Leon? He got blasted by a rocket when one of the combatants missed his target. It was lucky that god saved his life, in exchange of his right leg, of course. Now he uses robotic leg to replace his right leg."

"It's good that Liandri men still have their brains not to add a redeemer on the Oblivion, otherwise, the number of casualties will be 10 pilots per year"

Both the pilots laughed, until Dennis fell off his chair and Riker had to replace him until he could get his feet back.

"Hey Dennis, if you fell off while flying a vessel, it would crash on an asteroid or collide with other ships."

They weren't aware, none of them was aware, that a squadron of battleships was about to intercept them. Until…

"Dennis! My scanner detected a large squadron of war vessels, coming this way!" Yelled Riker in fear.

"What kind species boarding those of vessels?" Asked Dennis. Riker took sometime to scan the ships, and finally he got the result. But as Riker read the scanner, he wished he had never run some bioscan on the ship.

Seeing his friend's expression, Dennis asked him, "Riker? What is it?"

Riker turned around slowly, then answered with a whisper.

"Skaarj."

* * *

Ten seconds later, the Skaarj vessels fired their torpedoes on the Oblivion's warp engine, forcing it to drop out of warp, then some of their shuttles began to come closer and closer to the Oblivion's airlocks.

The guards were alerted as they felt the ship shaking, but even with their state, they were no match of the so-called Skaarj Berserkers. One by one, they fell to the ground as the Berserker impaled them with the Raziks, the well-known Skaarj Warriors long claw-like blades which were mounted on the wrist.

The Corrupt began to fire their heavy weapons, but all of the rockets, shells, and plasmas were absorbed by the energy shields which were erected by the Skaarj Troopers. Suddenly, all of them were sliced and diced by some Assassin from behind.

* * *

The Pilots were warming the escape pods up, while the Skaarjs were busy collecting the Tarydium. As the pods were ready, they launched it and went to warp before the Skaarjs follow them.

After the Oblivion was completely empty, the Skaarj Battleships fired their weapons on the ITV and blasted it into pieces. The only remains of the ship was debris and a blackened and ruined version of the Oblivion which crash landed on a nearby asteroid.

* * *

The Pilots successfully made it to Earth in one piece. But they were still thinking about what they're going to say to the Liandri.

"Earth, at last. But now how are we gonna tell the Liandri, and the N.E.G.?" asked Dennis, worried.

"We tell them, that the Skaarj are invading Earth, again."

**

* * *

**

Every living species on Earth were soon panicked as the news of the Skaarj Empire invading Earth had spread wide. Earth was filled with fear. Every Earth Defense Force troopers throughout the planet were preparing themselves for the worst ever imagined.

Xan looked at the city from the Liandri Tower. He saw many people running without direction. Some of them were screaming "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!". If Xan was a Human, he would've taken a deep breath, but the fact that he is a Cybernetic didn't allowed him to do such thing. Still, he was designed to think like a human, and a bit robotic of course.

"N.E.G. cannot take on the Skaarj forces on their own. Even with the help of the Axon Research Corporation, they would never stop Skaarj from enslaving every last Human on Earth." He paused a little while thinking of a way. Since his A.I. was advanced, it only took 2 or 3 seconds before he came up with a bold plan. "There's only one thing to do now." He continued. "Matrix." The fully armed Cybernetic Xan just called stepped in.

"Yes, Kriegor?"

"Cancel the Tournament. We're going to form a military force."

"With what?"

"The Tournament combatants. Let them come here, and we will enlist them as Liandri's own troopers."

"As you command." With that, Matrix stepped to the teleporter and vanished into thin air. Xan stepped into a locker and unlocked it. Inside it, was a Flak Cannon and 2 Enforcer Machine Pistol

"This is our only answer for the invasion. We are going to stop this or be eliminated."

**

* * *

**

A/N : How was that? Review please!

**The Corrupt names were taken from the UT3, but Xan and Matrix hava already existed in the first UT.**


	2. The Big Surprise

**A/N : I decided to continue slowly as I wrote the prequels of this story. Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that I don't own. Isa is myself, and Jalal is my friend.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The big Surprise**

It was 3.15 P.M. The bell of 'SMAN 2 Kota Tangerang Selatan' or we can roughly translate it into 'South Tangerang City Senior High School' rang. 10 seconds later, the doors from every classes opened, and teens with white uniforms and light blue (or gray as teacher and some students called) trousers complete with OSIS belt and ties came out.

On the door of Eleven Science Seven (XI Science 7), were Isa and Jalal, walking on their way to the entrance gate. Suddenly, Rifqi, Jalal's friend and Isa and Jalal's ex-classmate walked to Jalal and asked, "Jalal, what are you talking about with your pet?"

Isa hate it when he called him like that, referring him as a pet. But he didn't show any sign of anger. Jalal just laughed silently, then asked, "Hey, you're up for a Crusader competition?"

Jalal and Rifqi both loved playing Stronghold Crusader. They often played together via LAN. Isa himself didn't really like it.

Soon, Rifqi left them. Then Isa asked, "Aren't we going to Liandri again?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why did you make that promise to Rifqi."

"Because the time 'stopped' when we're away from this world right?"

"Right." Isa remembered, "Well, let's get back and turned on the program."

Isa and Jalal made their way to the class and turned on the computer. There, they saw 2 account, 'X-9' and 'LGT' (**A/N : In the real world, it's NX**), Isa entered the password "L-i-a-n-d-r-i" After logged in, they opened command prompt and typed the dimensional code. Then a vortex appeared and sucked them into it.

* * *

Isa and Jalal appeared on the portal building. It was still the same. They went outside and called for transportation, in a form of a Hellbender.

Soon, they arrived at the Liandri HQ. It stood proud and tall, as usual. Isa and Jalal passed the automatic door and approached a Liandri Bot, the last version one to be exact.

"Identification, please." It said. Isa and Jalal weren't familiar with this one, and the voice didn't seem to be male or female.

"Hande from Blood Reaver Team," said Isa.

"Jalal from Dark Phalanx team" said Jalal.

"Ah, we have your ID. Please report to your team room. And about the Tournament, it's cancelled." The bot walked away, leaving the 2 teens frozen.

* * *

Jalal approached the Dark Phalanx room. As the door opened, he saw his team. They were more complete, although some person were missing.

"Ah, so this is Jalaludin." Said a black haired man, who offered a handshake "Name's Blake"

"Nice to meet you. You participated the DM single entry, didn't you?"

"Last Tournament, you got that right. I'm the real Dark Phalanx leader." Blake then pointed at a blond haired girl, whose appearance looked like Ivana, except she had a scar on the right side of her face. Probably a scar from the razik, Skaarj Warrior melee weapon. That, or a scar from a Krall claw "You must've remembered her, too."

"Luthienne, single entry too. The only survivor of the ISV kran. How can anyone forget?"

Luthienne stayed silent. "Sorry, we didn't mean to..." but Luthienne then cut Blake, "No, it's alright."

"So, what's with the cancellation?"

"ITV Oblivion's gone." Answered a strange looking man with implants on his eyes. "The pilots were the only one who could tell the N.E.G. who were responsible."

"Who, Gorn?"

"None other than the terror of the galaxy : The Skaarj Species."

* * *

"The SKAARJ!" Yelled Isa in surprise.

"That's right, Hande. N.E.G. predicts that we have a war ahead of us." Answered Boris.

"And this is just my theory." Kyla paused for a while, "We're going to fight those Skaarjs."

**

* * *

**

**A/N : I referred the Skaarj as the terror of the galaxy 'cause in the Unreal Original Episode, Humans and Nalis are found dead on almost every level. Not to mention the scream of terror in the UMS Vortex Rikers, "Shit! What the hell is that!" which was followed by small growls and unearthly screams of agony.**

**Things I'm going to do in this story :**

**- Koden and Tory are going into the same team.**

**- Jojo, Celis, Tabby and Valerie are going into the same team.**

**- Tabby's going to be Celis' favorite aunt.**

**- Valerie's going to be the second medic after Mariana.**

**- Tabby and Tory are going to be best friends.**

**That's all for now. Review please!  
**


	3. Announcement from Kriegor

**A/N : Next chapter for Skaarj Invasion!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own. I own Celis McDodd.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Announcement from Kriegor**

The competitors from another dimensions arrived in the next hour, including TNBR members. They brought some companions with them. Like, Jojo, who brought his biological daughter and his cousins, Jonathan, who brought his chief engineer, and Shingo, who surprisingly brought the smallest of the 4 Heavenly Kings.

"Cancelled? Man, I've been preparing for months with Kusanagi-san!" Grumbled Shingo.

"Don't worry Shingo. We might get to kick some Skaarj ass. So your training won't be in vain." said Isa. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be in the Venom team, Monson?

"Well, Tournament's cancelled. So I wanna see my cousin's room." answered Tabby.

"And your name is V... Val... uh..."

"Valerie" answered Valerie. She was a Who girl with dark brown curly hair with light brown highlight, tan fur and brown eyes. She wore long sleeve strip shirt and blue jeans, complete with Blood Reavers green kevlar vest and an enforcer pistol on her belt.

"'kay, pleased to meet you" Isa offered a handshake.

"Likewise"

Isa then turned to a female Who, whose appearance was a lot like Jojo, making her almost like a smaller exact copy of him. She had extremly pale skin that made her looked like as if she was ill, or a zombie. She had a black shirt and gray jeans. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, just like Tabby's. Her gray eyes made her looked like a shy and innocent little girl. "And you must be the Who-Necris Hybrid Dr. Derrick created."

"I am, sir. My name is Celis."

"I guess that makes you Celis McDodd then. Pleased to meet you." Celis shook Isa's hand. Isa didn't feel cold when shaking her hand, but he didn't really want to ask why she wasn't as cold as the other Necris.

"Commander Tucker, I presume?" Isa offered another handshake.

"Call me Trip." He answered both the question and the handshake.

Then Isa looked at the boy who stood next to Shingo. He was sure that boy was supposed to be dead. "And our last addition, Chris?"

"Yes, sir." Chris looked at another handshake from Isa that was offered to him, but didn't respond it. Seeing this, Isa put his hand away and asked, "Tell me. How did you survive?"

Chris was suprised to hear it, but Isa calmed him down. "Don't worry. Just my curiosity."

"I myself didn't know, sir. I just woke up on that place and..." But before he could finish, the alarm sang across the corridor, along with computerized female voice, "All combatants, please gather on the Room Of Champion immediately."

"Alright, time to prove whether your theory's right or not, Kyla."

* * *

The Room of Champion was full of people. The good thing is, the LMC had expanded the room, so now the room was twice as big as before, or was it thrice?

The crowded combatants had taken almost all the spaces available in the room, making some people felt claustraphobic.

"Attention, everyone!"

On the podium, stood none other than the Corrupt leader, Xan Kriegor himself. His green Mark III armor suit reflected the sunlight, creating a proud image of him in the combatant's eyes. He stood proud and tall, just like a leader should be.

"Thank you for your time here. As you can see, we apologize for cancelling the yearly Tournament. Most of you might know why we have to take such action. The Skaarj species are threatening the humanity, again"

Some murmuring was heard on the crowd, but Xan once again silenced it by raising of his hand. "The NEG has ordered the Liandri Mining Corporation to enlist armies out of all the combatants available in here. They said that the experiences on the Tournament might help people fighting a war, a lot."

"But of course, we can't force you to eight for us. We can only give you a choice, whether you're fighting or not. You can consider this as substitutional eight, even though the truth is, this was's more than that"

"In the Tournament, we always 'respawn' whenever we did. But as you all should know, 'respawn' is not a known term in a real battle. You die, and you'll be gone for good."

"This war is going to take many lives away from us. Without respawners, whenever we die, we die. So it's your chance to choose. If you don't want to see your friends, or your families die, I suggest you to return back home."

The Dark Phalanx, Iron Guard, Thunder Crash, Blood Reaver, Raw Steel, Venom and some single entry DM combatants froze in their place. But some criminals and all of the Black Legion turned away.

"We don't have any business with Human. Go ahead and waste your useless life." said Kragoth coldly as the resigning combatants left the door.

Isa growled as they left. "Some cold-hearted peoples they are. Thinking life is weakness. Hmph!"

Jojo turned at his Who-Necris daughter, namely Celis. "I'm glad you don't inherit their attitude." He said.

"So all Necris acts that way, huh?" commented Tabby.

"Actually, you're standing next to one." said Celis.

"Sorry, I mean full Necris."

Koden turned to Tory, "You aren't going?"

"What was that supposed to mean?" She replied angrily.

"Anyone else?" Asked Xan from the podium. Seeing that no one moved a muscle, he continued. "It's settled then. You are going to the war. We will divide the grop into 5 team, all use Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon. Every team consists up to 2 Tournament teams. The Corrupt will be the Alpha team. Tournament team leaders, please state your team's name. To join, just raise one of your hand. For entire team, raise both hands."

Blake raised his hand, "Beta team, sir."

"Anyone want to join?"

Silence.

"Very well. Other team."

Isa raised his hand. "Epsilon, sir."

"Anyone want to join?"

At that point, all of the people brought by TNBR raised their hands.

"Anyone else? If not, other team."

Both Malcolm, the leader of Thunder Crash and Brock, the leader of Iron Guard, raised their hands and shouted "Delta team, sir!"

"Anyone want to join their team?"

Tory raised her hand.

"Anyone else? Okay, the rest of you will be in Gamma team. We'll be on duty in 7 days. All of you will have your own base 'till then. Dismissed."

* * *

Koden was walking alone on the corridor. Apparently he was lost on his way to his team's room.

Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around, to see an American-African Thunder Crash member behind him. "Koden from Iron Guard, eh?"

"New addition, sir."

"Name's Malcolm." Malcolm offered a handshake, which Koden responded.

"The leader of Thunder Crash?"

"Yeah, former Champion before Hande came."

"You know, there's something I wan to know. Why did Brock called your team...?"

"Thunder 'cash', I know. People called us that sometimes. We're known for our salary." Malcolm chuckled. "Well, thanks to the Tournament, it's ludicrously high, not that I really care though."

"So, Thunder Crash is now the Second Best, huh?"

"Naw, ever since people came from the portal, our rank's descending. We still have title alright, but visitors had decreased our fame."

"Sorry for that. Brock told me you have superhuman strength."

"Thanks to the FenTech Inc. They have made me a very tough soldier. If it wasn't for them, no way in a million years I would ever defeated Kriegor, maybe. I was really surprised when I lost on Deathmatch with Hande in the Tournament on 2342. He had proven himself that he too can be a champion."

"Twice" Koden paused for some time. "But he can be defeated you know.

"He can be, he also admitted that no one can be a winner forever."

"Sure, no one. Including you, Kriegor, him, and the Skaarj."

"And the Skaarj. How high is your hope that we can win this war?"

"As high as it can get."

Malcolm chuckled, "Optimistic guy you are. That's a good thing. See you later on the war." Kodem and Malcolm went to the Delta room on the former Thunder Crash room.

* * *

**A/N : There we are! Alpha team is the leader of UTTF! Gamma team's the lowest and will suffer highest casualties.**

**FenTech Inc. is not really popular term, so don't really bother finding out what it really is.**

**That additions are from my 3 pre-UTTF stories.**

**I don't accept new character. However, I'll accept them in the sequel of this story.  
**


	4. The Downing of Demons

**A/N : This is a mission chapter. Every mission chapter will be started in a different way. A little bit similar to the briefing on COD 4 or 6.**

**On with the war!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except me, my plot and my characters.**

**Chapter 4 (Mission)**

* * *

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

_UT Taskforce._

The console on the briefing room was activated, revealing planet Earth. A second later, it zoomed in, revealing the map of US.

"First day of duty, first time to kick ass!" exclaimed Jalal.

"Intel's confirmed the LZ of the shuttles landing on Earth." Reported Xan while a red line appeared on the monitor, which ended by an X mark. 2 seconds later, multiple red lines appeared too and ended with X marks. "They're raining the earth like meteor showers. According to them, Skaarj starts their invasion on small settlements and hidden places such as forests. They have very sophisticated mind at strategies, so we need to anticipate their strategies effectively."

"Well, they're not the only ones having brains for tactics." Commented Brock. "So where are they landing?"

"A small city in Arizona, not far from Liandri research HQ. The security on this city is currently low, so they must've taken the advantage on there."

"My team can handle this one for sure. I'll be preparing for defenses." Said Isa.

"One thing you need to keep in mind. We can't risk getting an entire army on one place, in case there'll be so much casualties. Be sure to limit the group you send."

"Do you think 5 TNBR's enough?"

"Sounds good enough."

* * *

_"The Downing of Demons"_

_Somewhere in Arizona, 1500 Hours._

_Captain Isa "Hande" Abdurrahman Handoyo_

_UT TaskForce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive._

The city was so bright in the afternoon. My team's Hellbender Truck was rolling on a seemingly peaceful city. Kyla's driving the Truck. I was on the seat next to her. Jojo's sitting on the turret seat. Jonathan sit between the driver's place and the turret, while Shingo's on the back.

I held my AR770 Assault rifle tightly. This pistol-like machine gun was slightly alien to me. But at least, I knew how to use it. Primary's machine gun, secondary's grenade launcher.

Kyla drove the truck at moderate speed. She had enforcer pistol on her right hand, safety off. "Anyone see something odd?" She asked.

"Not for now." Jojo replied from behind.

"Keep your eyes on. Don't miss anything."

At that point, something caught on my eyes, flame on the sky, and a black ship. "Kyla, think that's 'something odd'?" I pointed at the object, which come closer and closer, until it landed on a crowd of people, who ran as fast as they could. Unfortunately, one old man was not so lucky. The object, which was revealed to be a shuttle crushed him. It then opened, revealing a bunch of reptile aliens, a.k.a. the Skaarjs. The warrior ones had raziks on their blade and dreadlocks. They are also... naked. The Troopers on the other hand, had no razik or dreadlocks and were properly dressed in uniform. Some of had Razorjacks, Skaarj version of Ripper, and Eightball Gun, the rocket launcher which shots up to six rockets/grenades at a time. There were at least 16 Warriors and 15 Troopers.

"Damnit! Those Skaarjs are already here!" Shouted Kyla.

"Open fire!" I ordered as I shot the Skaarj through the door window. The Skaarj were either shot by the Assault Rifle, Link gun (Pulse gun with power-connecting ability), the enforcer, or the ASMD powered sniper turret. We only took out 3 of the Troopers though.

5 of the troopers fired 30 rockets on the Bender. My soldier instict suddenly screamed at me to leave the truck at once. "Everyone! Get out of the Hellbender!"

As we got clear from the car, the rocket barrage exploded it to smithereens. My sight blurred and my ears became deaf for a while when the explosion occured just a few centimeters from me. Luckily, none of us was blown up. "Get to cover!" I ordered again.

My friends and I hid behind the trash bins. It wasn't really the safest place to get cover, when your enemies had rocket launchers and all, but might help us survive for quite some time. I pulled out a Ripper and shot it on the wall, hoping that it will bounce to the Skaarj.

It did bounce to their direction, and would've hit them, if they couldn't FORESEE the direction of where it would go. Now, how the hell could they do such thing? Were they some kind of fortune teller perhaps? Well, I didn't really have time to find out.

I did know how to deal with their inhuman reflex moves, and I was about to give it a try. I jumped from my spot, avoiding plasma spheres from their Raziks and shot a sharp blade hopper from my Ripper. As I predicted, the Trooper I was targeting once again jumped left, then I shot another blade again to the place it would land.

SLASH!

That did it. Its head flew on the air. The body however, still stood, searching for its head. Found nothing on where its head should be, the Skaarj body fell dead on the road. It was a bit funny seeing a sight like that, reminding me of cartoons in TV (Except the head wasn't really chopped off, of course.)

Unfortunately, this was no time for laughing.

"Fire in the hole!" I heard Jojo shouted. A flashbang flew and exploded right in front of the Skaarj's eyes, blinding and deafening them for a couple of minutes, since their eyes and ears were sensitive, and when I said sensitive, I mean EXTREMELY sensitive. We took the chance by raining them with bullets and plasma projectiles on them. The Skaarjs were massacred easily.

"Two Skaarjs running to the alley!" reported Jonathan.

"They won't get away. Jojo! Shingo! Get to the rooftops and ambush them from above! The rest of you, block every exit of this alley! I'm going inside!"

* * *

Jojo and Shingo were nowhere to be seen. That could mean good thing. "Where are those reptiles?" I said to myself.

My question was soon answered by 2 flying razorblade. One flew to my head, while the other flew to my leg. I jumped up and blocked the first razor blade with my Nighthawk knife, the knife made of Tarydium crystal. As I landed, a Berserker and an Officer rushed toward me, weapons bared. I was ready to kill them when...

KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM!

...both the Skaarjs were blown up by Longbow AVRiL rockets.

"Wow, you guys packed up AVRiLs?"

"Actually, Shingo was the one packing both AVRiLs" answered Jojo.

"Oh, so that's why you were sweating when you fought the Skaarjs."

Indeed, Shingo had been sweating all the time. He was also panting heavily. "Guess it's not a good idea to pack 2 heavy weapons." He said.

I just snickered. He probably thought it was like the Tournament, where we could bring as many weapon as we please. Well, that's because there was a device to make every weapons really lightweight on our backpacks.

"Well, that calls for the end of the mission. We should return back to HQ."

* * *

**A/N : Okay! That's the first mission. Second mission will be a covert ops!**

**WARNING : Double Character death for the next mission.**

**I'm opening a poll for you to guess who will die.  
**


	5. When one falls, another rises

**A/N : This is the fifth installment for UTTF : Skaarj Invasion. As I said before someone will die. Not just one, but two (!) Okay, let's see if you still want to read this.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

UT Taskforce

The Console on the briefing room was activated, showing the Arizona region the TNBR just secured, alng with soldiers' status

_Cpt. Isa "Hande" Handoyo.  
Status : Alive._

_Lt. Kyla Mason.  
Status : Alive._

_Sgt. JojoMcDodd.  
Status : Alive._

_Sgt. Jonathan Archer.  
Status : Alive_

_Sgt. Shingo Yabuki  
Status : Alive_

"It was easy as pie out here."Said Isa through the radio. "No challenge at all."

"Don't get cocky just yet. Be sure you return to base in one piece." Xan said while moving the screen on the screen on the console. It stopped on Amazon Forest. A line was moving with mark :Skaarj Shuttlecraft. "We just got another shuttle landing on Earth. This one's bigger than before. We can't assault this one just yet, but we can still pick some info from it."

"Beta Team can handle it." Said Blake.

"Very well, Major. Remember that this is covert ops. You are not allowed to be seen at all until your mission is complete."

"Piece of cake."

* * *

"_When one falls, another rises"_

_Amazon Forest, Brazil. 1800 Hours._

_Captain Jalaludin Al-Mursyidy F._

_UT Taskforce – Beta_

_Status : Alive_

I felt the cold breeze of the night. It was relaxing. I almost fell asleep on our way to the Shuttlepod.

My team consisted Blake, Ivana, and me. Blake and I as armed with silenced automatic Sniper Rifle, the first Axon Sniper Rifle. It was not as powerful as the Interdiction Sniper Rifle (which shot high velocity bullet, many people mistook it as laser.) but at least, it didn't create bullet trail that can give our position away (like I said before, high velocity.). Ivana was armed with UMS Combat Assault Rifle with suppressor and ACOG sight. Normally, UMS C.A.R. didn't have any sight, but Ivana modified it herself.

We wore ghillie suits and had temporary Invisibility device tapped on it, just for emergency. The suit was as cool as the Call of Duty game. I couldn't believe I was wearing one right now.

"No patrols on sight. Move, slow and steady." Blake ordered. We sneaked on the forest, covered with bushes here and there. "Hold up. 2 Skaarjs on the right." Suddenly he stopped us. "Jalal, get to position."

I moved to another spot to get a better view. "I'm ready when you are." I said.

"Good, you take the left one. On 3. 1… 2… 3, mark!" Muffled gunfire were heard from my rifle and at the same time, the Skaarjs fell to the grass lifelessly. "Tango down. Move." I loaded a bullet to my rifle and walked slowly to my teammates. "Stop. Sniper on the tree branch. He's mine." 2 seconds later, a Skaarj Trooper wearing sky blue uniform fell from a tree, blood oozing from its head.

"Creepy" I commented. We continued our way until we heard a sound of a heavy vehicle coming toward us. We looked at the source of the sound, to see a Skaarj tank rolling on the grass. Blake gave a sign to hide behind the trees.

"Wow, that tank sure is big." Said Ivana. "And it has twin cannons too."

Surrounding the tank, was a bunch of Scouts, examining the surrounding "Look at their ugly faces. When I put bullets on their head, I'm sure I can't tell the difference between their face before, and their face after I ruined them." Joked Blake. "Well can you?"

"Thought they're not primitive. Why didn't they wear clothes?" Ivana added. I just shook my head and snickered. After the tank was out of sight, we moved forth.

* * *

A few minutes later, we found an enormous shuttlecraft, enough to carry mini-fighters. "That's our target. Let's get inside." Blake gave a sign to follow him. We moved as fast as we could. Once we arrived inside, we hid behind the boxes. "Okay, I'll go first. You stay here and watch your surrounding." Blake sneaked to the door and opened it, to have a Scout greeted him. The Skaarj was surprised, wrong reaction for Blake's Rifle's back was swung on its head, crushing its skull. "The Skaarjs are sure full of surprises. They always appeared out of nowhere and shouted 'Boo!'" Blake joked again.

"True, except for the boo part." Replied Ivana.

"They probably shouted them for their languages." I added. We laughed as we proceeded to the pilot room, which was empty, could either be a good sign, or a bad sign. Blake pulled out his mini-computer and connected it to the computer on the room. He began to extract the data. It didn't take long, just 10 seconds. "Captain, hold this." He gave the computer to me. "Make sure you keep it…"

BANG!

Suddenly Blake was shot on his chest. I looked at the source of the gunfire, which happened to be behind a cargo box on the room.

A seemingly empty room in the Skaarj Ship was indeed, never a good sign.

Ivana blew the Skaarj into pieces by shooting 5 bullets at once, which triggered a reaction that made the bullets explode. I kneeled on Blake to place some bandages on his chest, but when I saw the wound, it was already too late to heal it. The bullet had penetrated his bone, hitting his heart. "Ivana…, Jalal." He said weakly. "Continue this mission… without me. Take the data… to the *cough, cough* to…" He was unable to continue it. His head fell on the floor. His eyes were empty.

He was dead.

Ivana saluted his Major, and so did I. "We won't fail you, sir." Ivana said quietly.

* * *

We proceeded outside, and was greeted by barrage of Tarydium shards. "Stinger guns."Ivana said to me.

"Doesn't look like a Rocket Launcher." I answered.

"Not that kind of Stinger! Skaarj Stinger guns, the one that fires Tarydium shards rapidly, deal much damage, but has inconsiderable recoil."

"That sounds like AK47." I said when a barrage of shards flew above me. "Yet, has shotgun mode."

"We aren't going anywhere if we keep returning fire." Said Ivana as she detonated the ground with her gun's secondary setting. "Let's just run like hell. On my mark." She raised her finger and kept it pointing up while the gunfire sounds filled our ears. When it became quieter, she pointed to her left, "Now!"

As we ran, the Skaarjs tried to shot our legs. I could tell it by looking at the ground, but we weren't got shot. Even if we did get shot, it didn't make any fatal wounds. "To the cliff, go!"

* * *

The cliff Ivana mentioned was small, only some feet tall. I climbed it up first and Ivana followed me.

BOOM!

I made it, but the explosion near Ivana's feet made her concentration lost. She slipped down. "Grab my hand!" I stretched my hand, but Ivana shouted back "No! Go back by yourself! We need to finish…!" But then she was rained b bullets from a Skaarjminigun. She fell lifelessly on the ground.

"IVANA!"

I stared at what was remained from Ivana's body. She was shot on many vital spots. I saw pool of blood surrounding her with a small and fast salute, I left her. I felt tears dropping from my eyes. She was a good friend. She had helped me gone through the Tournament, even though we lost it. She wasn't really a close friend, but seeing her died just like that, it made me shocked.

I finally arrived at the LZ. A Cicada was waiting for me. I saw Farham, Danny, and Anna readying their weapons.

"Yo, Captain!" said Danny. "Where are the others?"

I only moved my lip. No sound came from my mouth. But Farham seemed to understand, because his face looked surprised and sad too. "Can't believe it" he said, "They killed our leader and co-leader so easily."

"We need to get back before they arrive." I quickly told Anna.

"Aye aye, Major." This caught me in surprise, but then I understood. I was to take over Blake's place, now that he and Ivana had gone. I remembered about Ivana saying that I have a potential to be a leader.

"I hope their sacrifice won't be in vain." Whispered Farham. "Man the turret, Fenton."

"Aye, sir." Danny controlled the turret and stung the reptilians with the Cicada blaster guns.

Anna flew the Helicopter-like airship away like a professional. Soon enough, the Cicada flew without suffering any damage.

**

* * *

A/N : So we got 2 KIAs. Ivana and Farham! Next one would have no KIAs, but take a guess whose POV it would be!**

**That is, if you're reading. Review please!**

**I'll put some info on my profile about my stories.**


	6. Urban Wars

**A/N : This chapter uses darknessDemon's character's POV.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except me, my characters, my plot and my weapons (Nighthawk combat knife). Tabby and Valerie is owned by and Koden and Tory is owned by darknessDemon. (Sorry if there's misspelling)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

*ONS01 UT3 Remix - Playing*

UT Taskforce

The Console o the briefing room went online, showing the Amazon Forest map and some labels.

Major Blake Rapier  
Status : **K.I.A.**

Captain Ivana Saratov  
Status : **K.I.A.**

Captain Jalaludin A. F.  
Status : **Promoted**

Then the 'Captain' text disappeared, and the label became…

Major Jalaludin A.F.  
Status : Alive

"Two deaths at one time. We've suffered a great loss." Said Jalal. "Those Skaarjs have no mercy, no compassion, and worst of all, no feeling. They're born to kill people. They're murderers. It's running on their blood."

"No doubt about that. General, can you please calculate the casualties so far?" asked Isa.

"According to the data, the Skaarj had killed 6,729 humans." Reported Xan as a window was shown on the console, revealing the number of casualties and their names. The window kept scrolling as the number kept increasing and stopped when it reached '6,729'. "Most of them were veterans, like Blake and Ivana. Every seconds we stay, more souls are lost, and Earth is beginning to lose hope."

"Then we need to push on before all our hopes are lost!" Said Malcolm as he smashed the table.

"Correct." Xan pushed a button, moving the map to Egypt. "The Skaarj are preparing to mount an assault on Egypt. N.E.G. has evacuated the citizens on the city and sent the E.D.F. best troopers to hold the invasion. Now they're requesting our assistance to eliminate the threat. There are going to be an open war, so now we need to prepare a large number of troopers to counter the Skaarj forces."

"Delta team requesting permission to do the operation." Offered Malcolm

"Granted."

* * *

My first mission. I was a little bit nervous, after what I had heard about the Beta leaders. The helicopter I was riding on flew steadily across the city. Explosions could be heard from below. I knew that the Earth Defense Force were holding the Skaarjs back. But I couldn't be sure if they'd be alive when we got there. Soon, the helicopter came to a halt. Othello gave us an order to stand up. Naruto and Johnson threw a rope down to the surface and slid down. I soon followed them. The sensation of sliding down the rope was a bit… fun, yet a bit dangerous too.

"Everybody here?" Othello asked as he looked at us one by one. Then, after he was sure, he continued, "Good, our objective is to get rid of the Skaarj forces on the surrounding area. Do not ever hesitate to kill, for you will die if you do. Weapons at the ready." All of the troopers checked their weapons. "Okay, to the alley. Go, go, go!"

"_Urban Warfare"_

_Egypt, 0900 Hours_

_Sergeant Koden_

_UT Taskforce – Delta_

_Status : Alive_

My shock rifle didn't seem too heavy when I carried it. I expected it to be heavier. I think I could hold 2 of them Akimbo style. Well, Malcolm said it was not recommended

"Hold up." Othello stopped us on a junction. "Koden, Naruto, check the corners for Tangos."

Othello was being cautious as usual. Maybe he wanted to ensure a 'no casualties' mission accomplishment, after what had happened.

"Clear right." I reported when I saw nothing on the right side.

"Clear left" Naruto reported.

"Right side, go" Othello gave a sign to move up. The alley was getting smaller and smaller. This was bad, because our moving space would be very limited, in case if those reptile aliens stroke us from their hiding spot. He stopped us again when we approached a factory. "Clear." He said after a few seconds. But unfortunately, he was wrong.

BOOM

As Othello approached the door, it slammed open with an explosion, revealing 2 Berserkers (Now how on Earth could they make an explosion entrance without explosive weapons?). Poor Lieutenant Othello got thrown away upon the explosion. "Damn, contact!" We acted quickly, but I was the quickest, honestly. I combo-ed both of them before they could perform some evasive maneuvers. "Good reaction, sergeant." Othello complimented me as he got up. "Better be more careful. Those beasts are sneaky."

"Too right, mate." Johnson replied. "Any second late, those Berserkers would shish-kebab you."

"Guess I owe you one." Othello tapped my shoulder. "But don't worry, the debt will be repaid soon. I still have plenty of chances." He turned to the factory. "There are probably some Skaarj goons inside. I'd say we check it first. Troops, on me." He led us to the factory.

* * *

The factory was full of boxes and conveyor belt, along with some various machines.

"Somebody doesn't like some light, apparently." Said Johnson.

He was right, the room was pretty dark. Without any order, we switched our battlefield goggles to nightvision mode. Soon, everything was clear, and green too. The first thing I saw was, to my dismay, a Skaarj Trooper with an Eightball gun, sitting on the corner. It probably had noticed that we could see it now. "Uh-oh, contact at 9 o'clock" I said. My friends suddenly turned left, and before the Skaarj could do anything, series of projectiles rained it and literally turned it to nothing. 'Well that was too much' I thought.

Suddenly, something alive fell on me and pinned me down. It was a Lord class Skaarj Warrior, the most dangerous Warrior caste ever existed! It tried to stab me with its…, what was its wrist blade called? Razik. But I quickly shoved its hand away and stabbed him back with my Nighthawk, the UTTF tarydium knife. With a knife on its neck, there was no chance it could survive. I tried to get its corpse away from me, but to no avail. "ETC Bomb." I said as I created an ETC Bomb to push the corpse away. It worked. The corpse was thrown away to the left, allowing me to get up. Man, was that guy so ludicrously heavy!

"They always try to surprise you." Said Johnson. "One thing about Skaarj is, they always try to scare you with some of their old tricks, and then kill you."

"What kind of tricks?" Naruto asked.

"Lights out, bloody screams, strange noises, sudden appearance, they always try to scare the hell out of their victims."

"Mix between Sci-fi and Horror." I commented while examining every corner of the factory. When I saw no Skaarj on sight, I proceeded to the inactive conveyor belt. That was when something tackled my feet, something alive, again, successfully getting me incapacitated. I fell down head-first on the floor. I was about to get up when that thing, which was revealed to be, you guessed it, a Skaarj Warrior jumped on me, Raziks bared. Well, here we go again.

Suddenly, an explosion sent it flying away. "Saved your ass." I turned around to see my savior, which happened to be Othello, with a Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher on his hand. "Now, we're even, aren't we?"

He was unaware that yet another Skaarj lunged toward him. I quickly got up and pushed him out of the way. "Dragon Whirlwind!" I exclaimed as the Skaarj got close, creating a whirlwind that torn the Skaarj apart. But God, it was still alive. One True ETC Bomb of frustration later, it was electrified and disposed of for good.

"Well, you still owe me" I grinned at Othello.

"Damn."

We finished checking the building and headed out via the other door, and received greetings from a full regiment of Skaarj forces outside

…

Well, that was not entirely correct. Allow me to correct it. The group was fighting with Earth Defense Force troopers on the other side. And to our luck, the Skaarj forces didn't seem to notice us. Without thinking twice, which was unneeded of course, we rained them with anything we have. The massacre was over very soon, since the Skaarjs didn't have time to react.

"Well, about damn time you showed up." We all turned left, and saw the E.D.F. I saw only 15 of them, while the rest were lying dead behind them. "I was expecting you all to come any faster." Continued the commander of the E.D.F.

"At least we saved what remained from your group. Better late than never." Replied Othello.

"So, UTTF only send 4 men to save our asses?"

"The second helicopter is landing on other location. The total's 8 people here."

"Right, and to think UTTF are reliable." That harsh comment didn't go unnoticed by the 4 UTTF delta squad.

"Hey, we limit our troopers for a reason! 8 people is not the entire UTTF! It doesn't even cover the entire team!" I said, irritated.

"That's okay, Koden. They'll take their words back once we're finished our job." Othello tried to calm me down. "Right now, let's find what remains from E.D.F. If I'm right, we'll meet them soon enough."

Sadly, he was wrong. It took us 30 minutes (and 25 seconds.) to actually find the troopers who still lived, and not dead like the ones we saw along the way. They were fighting with the Skaarj Troopers on the street, and were also outnumbered ten to one. There were 10 E.D.F. soldiers, so count the Skaarj forces yourselves.

Looks like Brock, Gaara, Lauren and Tory hadn't reached this battlefield yet.

"Let's rock and roll while we still had chance." Said Johnson. It looks like he was anxious to kill something.

"Hoo-ah." Othello replied as he ran right toward the battlefield. Wait, no, he turned left and barged into an abandoned house. We followed him, yet still a beit confused with his plan. Soon, we saw him jumping to the other house through the window. He stopped right on the house that was facing the Skaarj forces.

I finally understood. He sneaked into the Skaarj perimeter to mount a surprise assault from behind. But before we could do anything, we heard the E.D.F. that fought the Skaarj Forces yelled, "Hellfire!"

'Hellfire?' The first thing that came to my mind was a flame thrower or napalm air strike. But then, a barrage of bombs hit the Skaarj from above. I suddenly realized, it was a Hellfire Self-Propelled Mobile Artillery, or to be short, SPMA, firing its cluster mortar from long distance. The explosion took 75 Skaarjs out, and immobilize 20 others, while the rest retreated before the artillery truck rained their parade again.

"_Delta group 2, this is group 1. Do you copy over?_" I heard Brock's sound on my headset.

"We heard you loud and clear." Replied Othello.

"_How bad is the damage we've done_?"

"Oh, so you're the one firing the cluster shell? You scared them off."

"_I know I'm the best._" I heard Tory's sound. "_Got thing y'all got me in the team, huh?_"

"You didn't kill all of 'em, Tory. But, well, great job done." I replied.

"_I deserve more than 'great'._"

"What are you expecting? 'Número Uno'?"

"_Alright, enough talk. Looks like we're done here. Let's just report back to HQ._" Brock turned off the comm.

"Now, we just need to call the Helos. Then we'll be enjoying the ride back home." Said Othello. I just walked outside and fired my ASMD shock rifle, just to celebrate our victory.

**

* * *

A/N : Nighthawk is mine. It looks like normal Combat Knife, except instead of steel, it uses Tarydium glowing crystal. Damages even more.**

**'Numero Uno' is Number one in English.**

**The Skaarjs in the Unreal Series is really scaring the hell out of the gamers.**

**Examples :**

**Lights out : Rrajigar mine. Trapping the player on the corridor. Lights gone one by one.**

**Bloody Screams : Screams of their victims. Vortex Rikers.**

**Strange Noises : Vortex Rikers.**

**Sudden Appearance : Right after all lights were out in Rrajigar Mine, a Skaarj warrior appeared. This happens really often.**

**All faint-hearted, do NOT play Unreal series. You could have a serious heart attack issues.**

**Next chapter is going to be filled with death. Major Character Death Red Alert!**

**Reviews please!**

**(Additional notes : Koden's fight with a Skaarj Lord and how he shoved the Razik away and stab it on its neck is inspired by Call Of Duty : World at War. You'll know what I mean once you prevented a Japanese Banzai warrior from stabbing your chest.)**


	7. Calculated Losses

**A/N : Now, the next dreaded chapter is here! This chapter shared the same title as the 4****th**** Chapter in UT3!**

**We'll start this without briefing!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any character, UTTF vehicles (or to be exact, Axon-made vehicles), and, Skaarj military bot (this is from a mod.) in this chapter. Skaarj Skimmers (Skaarj mini-spacecrafts.) aren't mine either. I do own the plot.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

"_Calculated Losses"_

_Gamma Outpost, England, 1400 hours._

_Corporal Jesse 'Ice Weasel' Davis._

_UT Taskforce – Gamma_

_Status : Alive._

The Gamma fortress was quiet, well not really. I mean there was no attack on the outpost. The outpost was literally noisy, but still safe.

I was placed here to keep an eye on the Skaarj Shuttlecrafts landing on Earth. We were the one sending information about Skaarj on Arizona, Brazil, and Egypt. Well, that's Gamma team, intelligence gatherer for the UTTF. We're scouts, not fighters. And we're pretty useful.

Yet, no one had thanked us for what we had done. At least, that's what Archon said.

Fuego was having a target practice on the wall. He painted a target mark on it. "Hey, Fuego. Cut it out will you?" I said to him. "You're going to tear off the wall if you keep firing on it like that."

As I expected, he ignored me, "Need to get into perfect shape. Anywhere, anytime."

"Yeah, but that's quite a waste of ammo. And it's noisy." I yawned loudly. "And I need my rest, which has been delayed for about one and a half hour."

"Hmph, like I care."

I groaned as he continued ruining the wall in the radar room. I wished I had brought earmuffs.

Suddenly I heard the alarm blaring. "_Alert, squadron of Skaarj Skimmers incoming._" The computer voice reported, "_Please report on your post in an instant. Emergency defense online._"

"Well, about damn time they showed up." I got up from my chair and picked up an Eightball Rocket Launcher (Human version, kicks more asses.) "Let's give 'em a warm UTTF welcome!"

* * *

Every soldier in the room headed straight to the balcony. I heard Archon's announcement from the speakers along the way. "Red Alert! All available units, please report on your post immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT A DRILL!"

'Yeah, yeah. I know damn well, Archon.' I thought.

As we arrived at the balcony, we didn't only saw Skimmers, but also 4 Battlecruisers. 2 of them began descending their lower platform, revealing Skaarj Military bots, 2 legged robots with a pair of rocket launcher on their heads. Our turret gunners were trying to take out as many enemies as possible, but soon, the bots fired their barrage of deadly missiles. They, along with their turrets, were no more.

"Pick up those Redeemers! Take out the Battlecruisers!" Ordered Calameth.

"Don't have to tell me twice, Calameth!" I replied.

"That's Sergeant Calameth to you, Corporal!"

"Whatever" I picked up a Thermonuclear missile and put it inside my portable Redeemer. I launched it to one of the Battlecruisers' impulse drive. One big bang later, it descended slowly, but surely. Chains of explosions occurred on every part of the ship.

"Like they said, the bigger they are…" I paused as the ship goes boom when it crashed on the ground. Then I continued "… the harder they fall." I heard three more huge explosions near the ship's crash site. Guess the others have finished their jobs too.

"_Gamma team, this is HQ. How are you holding up back there?_" I heard that bastard Kriegor's voice on my headset.

"We just took out 4 battlecruisers, but they're still amassing! I don't think we can survive if we keep fighting them off! Request immediate evac!" Calameth answered.

"_Cicadas are already on their way, but might be delayed. Use any available aircrafts on the outpost for now._"

"Aye sir." He ended the communication. "You heard the robot guy, let's get to the hangar!"

* * *

The hangar was no longer recognizable. It was on fire. Wreckage of computers, Raptors, Space Fighters, Phoenix Bombers, and Cicadas were everywhere as well as corpses, Human and Skaarj alike. "It's a graveyard now." Calameth said. "You see anything in a good shape?"

"Over here, sir. The Cicada's still intact. Several scratches here and there, but it's still working" said Fuego. He went inside and started the engine. Both the Cicada's rotors started spinning. The lamps were turned on. "Yup, it's still working. All aboard!"

I pressed the button on the hangar door to open it. When it fully opened, a stray missile went inside and blew up a Raptor wreckage to smithereens. "Whoa, glad it didn't hit me." I sighed in relief, then dashed to the Cicada like there's no tomorrow.

"Hang on, this'll be the roughest ride ever." Fuego flew the airship with full speed and acceleration. Suddenly, a missile hit the back door of the Cicada, destroying it in the process and creating a hole on where the door was. "Grab on tight!" Fuego warned as he did an evasive maneuver to evade 4 incoming missile all at once. "Whew, guess we're clear now."

Boy, was he really wrong. A plasma projectile blew one of the rotors of the Cicada, sending it, and us spiraling out of control. We screamed in terror as loud as we could. I saw Gilfred, Lexington, and Bart were thrown out from the aircraft, while the rest was holding on for dear life. Suddenly there was a bump, and my head hit the hull really hard. I instantly blacked out.

* * *

Pain…

That was all I felt.

I couldn't see, hear, or even move.

Soon, I opened my eyes.

Everything was silent, reddish, and blurry. I crawled outside and fell with a thud on the hard dirt.

Something stopped me. It was a growl. It was Skaarj's. I knew I was done for. I could do nothing. My body felt numb, my head hurt like hell.

My time has come…

I was about to die…

I looked at my surrounding. Sure enough, a Skaarj Officer, equipped with Automag, the Enforcer-like silent pistol, walked slowly, along with 2 Gunners. The Officer turned to a man who groaned in pain. IT was Fuego. He was still alive, but not for long. The Officer aimed its Automag pistol and fired it on his head.

Then it walked to me and stared at me. He took a while to cock his pistol. Damn, finish it already you motherfucking bastard…

He aimed at my head and pulled the trigger.

Then, everything was black and silent…

**

* * *

A/N : Aaand, he died, along with the entire people in the outpost. The Skaarj left no survivor, so don't expect anyone on this chapter to be alive in the next chapters.**

**Ice Weasel, Fuego, Calameth, Archon, Gilfred, Bart, and Lexington were all Deathmatch single-entry combatants, means that they're not mine.**

**Jesse Davis is not a made-up name. They are in the biography of Ice Weasel. If look closely, you'll see that his real name is Jesse Davis.**

**Reviews please!**


	8. Dirty Works

**A/N : Okay, this is another chapter of UTTF : Skaarj Invasion. No characters death, except if you count some death of the Skaarjs. This is one short mission. Sorry.**

**Using .. character's POV.**

**Disclaimer : It's all the same, I don't own anything I don't own.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

UT Taskforce.

The console on the briefing room was turned on, revealing the Gamma destroyed outpost, along with white dots that one by one disappeared. There was also a window, revealing casualties and their names.

"We're too late." Said Athena via the radio. "They were slaughtered like animals when we got there. There's no one to pick up."

"You've done your best, Athena. Get back to the HQ before they shoot your evac teams down." Ordered Slain.

The casualties window was closed, and the map was moved to Lousiana. "Let's be back to business" said Xan "We've got a strong energy reading on this area. It's probably a fortress. If so, N.E.G. expect us to take it out."

"I'm suggesting full Delta and Epsilon team to do this mission. The rest of the team will stay and keep their routine patrol"

"So what's our job?" asked Malcolm. "Other than bringing this fortress to the ground."

"Your objective is to rendezvous with the Earth Defense Force elite squads. Your joint team will have to destroy the fortress completely."

"Sounds simple and easy." Said Koden.

"They say this region is a swamp." Tabby spoke.

"Yeah."

"So, we'll be dirty when we got home. Right?"

"Don't tell me you have a problem with that." Said Tory with mocking tone. "If so, then you're a baby."

"You know, I take that as an offense."

"You're meant to."

* * *

Tory could be really annoying sometimes. She kept calling me a baby whenever I squealed when I walked on deep pools of mud. I knew I couldn't hit her, because I'd be dead after I did it. So instead, I whacked a tree with a flashbang, which suddenly blew up, blinding and deafening me, along with the others nearby.

"Ow, that hurts." I said as a painful ringing sound filled my ears.

"Should be more careful with those things." I heard Lieutenant Mason said to me. "They may seem harmless, but people dies mostly because of flashbangs."

I just nodded and continued walking. I saw Celis approaching me. I almost mistook her with Jojo. They looked almost the same, despite that their genders were completely different. I could only tell it was her by her extremely pale skin, and her gray, shy eyes, as well as her longer straight hair. Oh yes, she was also smaller than Jojo. Wow, she had taken the title 'Smallest Who all' from him already.

"You're still mad with her." She asked with a cute little voice, or at least, I think she had a cute little voice.

"Yeah, too bad she has poison powers. If not, I'd whack her head with an Impact Hammer."

"Yeah, and you'll get court-marshalled."

"Well, it has nothing to do with those, 'friendly fire' thing."

"It does, if you moved Tory's brain from its respectful place. That can result some brain damage."

"Serves her right, then"

"_Dirty works"_

_Lousiana, U.S.A., 0300 Hours._

_Sergeant Tabby Monson_

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive_

So we proceeded deeper into the bayou. I cut the vines blocking my sight down with my Nighthawk. "No one said we have to be environmental friendly, right?"

"Do you really have to ruin the scenery?" asked Valerie jokingly.

"'Scenery'? You call this a 'scenery'?" I snickered.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, girls." I heard Jojo spoke. "But I think we got some Tangos over there." He pointed forward. Indeed, there were some Skaarjs sitting there. But before I could say anything, gunfires were heard in front of me. It was Ramirez, sniping all four before they knew what hit them.

"I really could use some target practice." He said.

It wasn't long 'till we found some more, or to be exact, I found some more. 6 Skaarj Troopers standing in line. I aimed my Stinger minigun and shot the Troopers with it. Actually I was going to rain some shards on them, but I pushed the wrong button, which resulted the weapon to shot a large shard. The result was really unbelievable. The shard pierced through their bodies and killed all of them in one shot. The first Skaarj fell on the second one, who fell on the third one, and so on, creating some kind of domino effect. The others then saw it and laughed out loud. "Good shot, cuz'." Complimented Jojo. I stayed silent. They'd laugh even more if I told them it was partly an accident. Their laughs could attract attention, and most likely would hurt their stomach a lot.

* * *

Several minutes passed without any incident, unless if you counted me tripping on a stone and fell off onto a muddy dirt, face first. Now I was really dirty. I didn't really care though. After we went loud, we'd be dirty of our own blood anyway. Being a military is literally a dirty job, in which we need to do dirty works, if you ask me.

Suddenly, we heard noises on the bushes. We all aimed on the source of the noises. Soon, a man with green armor and helmet appears. "UTTF?" he asked.

"That's us." Replied Malcolm.

"I'm here to bring you a message from my Commander." Said the soldier. "The reading on Lousiana is false."

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"Intel says it's only an energy emitter. It's a decoy. The real fortress is in an uninhabited island."

"You're sure?" asked Hande.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but the N.E.G. team was ordered to investigate the island. I was left here for the message."

"Then we'll need to confirm our intel first."

"We got no time. By the time you finished confirming the intel, my men will be dead."

"Very well, then. Malcolm, lead the Delta team to confirm our intel. I'll lead the Epsilons to assist the N.E.G. forces"

"Alright. We part ways from here then. Good luck to you." Malcolm said as he continued his way.

"So, sir. How do we get there?" I asked.

"Call the HQ, Monson. Tell them we need a couple of Cicadas." The Captain replied.

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, here we are. Sorry for a short chapter. 3 chapters later will continue the mission, the last of which has been posted in 'It's been nice knowing you.' I'll have it revised soon, so maybe it wouldn't be recognizable anymore.**

**Reviews please!**


	9. Right into the trap

**A/N : 9th chapter! 3 minor K.I.A. warning!**

**I don't know any other words that can start the briefing cinematic. Sorry if you got bored with the first lines :D.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own. Does anybody read this anyway?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

UT Taskforce

The console on the briefing room went online, revealing Lousiana map and several white dots. Half of them moved to the north.

"HQ, this is Sergeant Monson. Do you copy, over?" Tabby's voice was heard on the radio.

"We heard you loud and clear. Report." Jalal replied.

"N.E.G. scout just showed up and informed us that our intel's off. Delta team are continuing the mission while we're going to some uninhabited island. According to N.E.G., it's where the real fortress are. Requesting some Cicadas for our transportation."

"Request granted. We'll send some autopiloted Cicadas on your position."

"Thanks. Monson out." The transmission ended. Jalal then moved the map to the current position of Delta team. He then contacted Malcolm.

"Delta one, come in." He said.

"This is Delta one, sir. What is it?" Malcolm replied on the radio.

"How's the situation?"

"We just found an N.E.G. scout and..."

"Sergeant Monson had already reported the news. Have you found anything?"

"We're approaching the energy source, sir. So far, no resistance detected. We only spotted some when we're still with the Epsilons"

"Good, keep me posted. Jalal out."

_

* * *

_

"Right into the trap"

_Lousiana, 0400 Hours._

_Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki_

_UT Taskforce - Delta_

_Status : Alive._

"This is it, sir." said Taye, one of the Thunder Crash soldiers.

"Intel's off, I see." Brock growled silently.

We were on an open area. Nothing was on sight, except a small cube shaped thingy with an antenaa. Part of it was buried in the dirt. "Picard, Tamika, investigate the device." ordered Malcolm.

The two Thunder Crash soldiers pulled out the little box they called "Scanning device". Somehow, suddenly I had a bad feeling. It felt like a...

"It feels like we're walking on a death trap here." said Malcolm, who somehow just expressed what I was thinking, word by word. Did he just read my mind or something?

"You know, that's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Really? I never thought you'll think of something like..."

BOOM!

Suddenly, a huge explosion that could be compared to that of a Redeemer broke the silence.

"Son of a..." Johnson cursed.

The explosion came from the device, killing the 2 Thunder crash soldiers no doubt.

"Contact! We got Tangos coming from... ARGH!" Karag stopped in mid-sentence as a Skaarj Lord impaled his stomach.

"Karag's down!" Brock reported.

"Suppressing fire!" Malcolm ordered. All of us took cover behind stones, tress, or anything big enough to cover our bodies from the bullet rainstorm.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I created 5 clones, all armed with sidearms and packs of kunais. They successfully took out 10 Skaarj Scouts and injured 5 Troopers. But soon, Skaarj stinger guns roared, nailing all clones.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara covered a couple of Skaarj Gunners whose Eightballs were being loaded. "Sand..."

KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM!

The sand coffin-ed Skaarjs were blown up by their own weapons due to the facts that Skaarj's Eightball guns are like Human's, cannot hold rockets inside longer than a second, and Gaara's sand coffin was almost impenetrable.

"A cruel way to end their lifes, don't you think so, Gaara?" I tried to make a joke. He, of course, didn't reply. He used his sand to grab the Eightballs, which somehow had made it in one piece, and fired them all on every direction, emptying it all. The rocket storm killed several Skaarjs on sight. The others ran away, fearing for their life.

"Wow, didn't know you could do that!" I complimented.

"I was thinking about naming it 'Sand Arsenal'" He replied. Wait, did he just make a joke? That's very unlikely. But I didn't have time to think about it much longer, because Malcolm was already giving order to move out.

* * *

"Malcolm! I had called some Big Birds to pick us up on LZ! They'll be there in 20 minutes!" Koden reported as he ended the transmission to HQ.

"Well, they should be faster. Why the long E.T.A.?" Tory asked.

"All fast flying aircrafts were called to pick the Epsilons up."

"That makes sense." Tory said sarcastically. "I mean, Epsilon's such a big team, isn't it?"

"Stop complaining and get your asses to the LZ fast!" Malcolm interrupted.

After a couple minutes of run-and-gun, we made it to the LZ, almost...

"30 seconds before the extraction team arrives, sir." Riker reported as he ducked to avoid bullets. They only passed through his blond hair.

10 seconds lated, we arrived at the LZ. The Skaarjs were amassing in a large number. Suddenly, we heard a loud whirring noise above.

"_Delta, this is Big bird Bravo 7. We're ready to land._" reported Whitman, one of the Beta team member with a scary-looking face.

"Belay that, we're gonna need you to bombard the Skaarj forces. And no, I don't care about danger close. " Malcolm replied. I gulped as I heard that. The bombardment could get us killed ourselves.

"_Alright. Coordinates of bombardment, minus Z. -7, +4. Bombs away!_"

The choppers took a while to load their rockets and lock the bombing spot, or was it the other way around? I mean, they always say 'lock and load', not 'load and lock'.

A few seconds later, hundreds of rockets were unleashed, killing all the Skaarjs in the area.

"_Target destroyed, 50+ K.I.A.s confirmed!_" Whitman reported the result.

"Alrighty, land your choppers immediately before their friends shows up!" Malcolm ordered.

I rubbed my ears. The explosions had deafened me. Now my ears really hurt.

The choppers landed smoothly. We wasted no time and dashed to the aircrafts.

BANG!

Suddenly something pierced my shoulder. I quickly lost my energies and balance. I fell on the grass, unable to stand up.

"NARUTO!"

It was Koden. He approached me and helped me standing up. "Cover him!" He ordered, despite the fact that he was not a commanding officer, or anyone who could give orders. I saw the others beginning to fire their weapons to the woods.

Koden was shot too, but not in any vital parts. He dropped me down however. Soon, he reached for my hand and dragged me to one of the choppers. I tried my best to defend myself. With my sidearm, I shot any Skaarj on sight. I even managed to throw some kunais.

"Naruto's clear!" reported Koden as we finally arrived at the chopper. One of the Delta team member, whom I believed was named Ariel approached me. She waved a scanner across my body. "Don't worry, you'll live." She said as she removed the Tarydium shard from my shoulder.

Ariel wasn't a medic, so far I heard. But Brock said she knew a thing or two about medical treatment. I sighed in relief. Not for a while, I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N : He'll live, don't worry.

**The coordinates codes is a made-up one since I don't really understand the original ones. Since the setting is in 24th century, we can say the codes have changed.**

**So, let me explain how you read it.**

**'Minus Z' means zero height.**

**-7, +4 : 7 meter to the west, 4 meters to the north. Both from the position of the speaker.**

**So, to be short : Think of Cartesius Diagram.**

**Karag was originally from Metal Guard, but on UT3, he is on Iron Guard.**


	10. Straight to Hell

**A/N : Okay, let's get to the battle with the E.D.F. against the Skaarj forces!**

**Jojo : Someone's gonna die?**

**Me : No, not now.**

**Boris : So, we're going to help those E.D.F. amateurs.**

**Me : Actually, Boris, they're not amateur. I mean, can you really call someone who drove the Skaarjs out of Earth on the first war 'amateur'?**

**Boris : For me, they're still amateur. (Drinking vodka.)**

**Me : BORIS! NO DRINKING ON A MISSION!**

**(Crash!)**

**Boris : MY VODKA! THAT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE! HWAAAA! (Sobbing.)**

**Jojo : Oh, boy...**

**Tabby : What's this Who-awful smell?**

**Jojo : Just Boris being alcoholic.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own. Tabby and Valerie are from .. (thanks for lending me the Characters!). Phoenix the E.D.F. soldier is mine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

UT Taskforce - Earth Defense Force

JOINT OPERATION

The console went online, showing a couple of helicopters flying on Lousiana. After 5 seconds, the map moved to a group of Cicadas flying on the ocean.

"HQ, this is Epsilon team. We're approaching the island." said Isa.

"Copy that Epsilon one. We've scanned the surrounding area on the island." Xan replied as he moved the map again to the east. Now an Island appeared. There were white dots, and red dots. Some of them were disappearing over time. "It looks like the LZ is hot."

"That wouldn't be a problem. We can handle that."

_

* * *

_

"Straight to Hell"

_Unknown, 0500 Hours._

_Sergeant Jojo McDodd._

_UT Taskforce - Epsilon_

_Status : Alive._

"_Do you see anything?_"

"No, sir."

I was placed as turret gunner on the Cicada. I didn't know why, but the Captain ordered me to man it, and not everyone else.

"_Incoming missile!_" warned Jayce.

"_Jojo! Drop the chaff bomb!_" Ordered Hande. I did so. A bomb engulfed with sparks was dropped from the right side of the turret. I saw a missile flew toward it and exploded upon contact.

"_Good work._"

Soon, an island appeared on my sight. Like what General Kriegor said, it was hot. Some stray projectiles even scratched the hull. I switched to Thermal mode. Soon, everything was black and white. I only saw some white figures, some with halo. I shot every halo-less figures.

"_LZ's too hot, sir! We can't land in this situation!_" cried Jayce. Suddenly, the Cicada was shaken heavily. "_We're hit!_"

"_Jojo! Where's your chaff grenade cover!_" Hande yelled angrily on my headset. I rubbed my ears and groaned in pain. I shouldn't have set it to max volume.

He had a point though. I was too occupied with the war below, that I didn't notice the alarm on the ceiling that would notify me if a missile was coming.

"_Lower, Jayce. Land on that spot._"

"_Which spot, sir?_"

"_The one inside the forest._" The Cicada flew onto the forest. What made me scared was, Jayce tried to get the aircraft through the woods. If it wasn't Jayce controlling the heli-like vehicle, I'd say it was a miracle that we could pass through them with only one or two minor bumps.

My heart was thumping even after the Cicada landed. Man, was that a crazy ride. I exited the turret controller room and went outside. Just as I stepped my foot on the grass, an ASMD beam scorched the tree just next to me.

Following me was Shingo, with a U.M.S. Rocket Launcher on his shoulder and AR770 akimbo on his belt. I loaded my U.M.S. C.A.R. with magazines. Just as I finished loading it, series of Tarydium shards was shot from behind the trees. "Whoa, that was close!" I exclaimed as one of the shards passed through my fur. I returned fire by using the second setting. The blast of the explosion ignited by the combined bullets knocked out the Trooper and cut the tree down. It fell right on the head ot 2 hiding Skaarj Assassins, without a doubt killing them

I dashed outside the forest, big mistake because once I was outside, the Skaarjs rained bullets and plasma shots on me. I quickly proned on the ground, using a big rock as cover.

KA-BOOM!

'Shingo's Rocket Launcher.' I thought. I got up and saw that my guess was correct. On the place where the Skaarjs that were trying to kill me were standing, was thick smoke screen.

"Looks like a mass kill." I turned to see Shingo loading his launcher with a rocket. But before he could fire it again, a stream of fire appeared on the road. The remaining Skaarjs were incinerated. I looked on the other side, to see 5 Earth Defense Force soldiers wielding some kind of flame throwers.

"Taskforce!" One of the soldiers called us. We dashed toward them, "Good to see you all made it."

"Yeah. What's that?" asked Shingo, pointing on the flamethrower the soldiers holding.

"UA69 'Vulcan' Flamethrower. Nastiest weapon we got here. Too bad we're running out of fuel. By the way, name's Phoenix." He offered a handshake.

"McDodd." I responded his handshake. "Did you found the base?"

"They said it's just a few miles from here. Want to tag along?" Phoenix offered.

"By all means."

* * *

They were right. A big base was just in front of us. "Hey, look. Wasn't that your friends?" Phoenix pointed to our left. I looked at where he was pointing, to see Valerie and Mariana running with Quad-Shotguns. They also had 2 E.D.F. troopers equipped with M700 Crowd Pleaser Shotguns.

The Skaarjs that were positioned on the gate didn't see us, but they saw Valerie and Mariana's group. The Berserkers jumped off the wall and tried to hold them back, but to no avail. Every time they got close, the shotguns barked, throwing them away and killing them at the same time. Somehow, the shotguns could block the plasma shots from the raziks. Looks like they were thick enough to hold some projectiles.

"Sniper on the tower!" Phoenix's friend yelled.

Suddenly, one E.D.F. trooper got shot right between the eyes. We quickly hid on the grass. Shingo aimed his Launcher on the the tower and activated his Rocket launcher guided mode. He fired the rocket and guided it to the tower to get a precise shot.

That did it, the explosion hit the wooden tower, which fell on the grass, along with the Sniper on it.

The gate on the wall covering the base opened, revealing a tank with twin plasma cannons. "Well, time to call for the big guns." Phoenix said, pulling out a Target Painter, a gun that was used to pinpoint a target for an airstrike or bombardment. He pointed the gun at the tank, then put it back on his back.

"Wait for it, wait for it."

For awhile, nothing seemed to be happening, until suddenly, it was raining bomb from above. The bombs hit the tank, utterly destroying it into pieces. "SPMAs always come in handy." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, but we got a rocket launcher you know?" I replied. Phoenix ignored me and moved forward, which was a mistake because another Skaarj Sniper shot his leg from a palm tree. He fell flat on the grass, face first. I reacted before the Skaarj finished him off. I launched my bullets, secondary mode. The bullet exploded and cut the tree down. The Skaarj hanging on it also fell down. Ouch, that's gotta hurt!

"_Epsilons, regroup on the western side of the base!_" ordered the captain. Acknowledgements were heard several times from different places.

"Phoenix, the Captain just ordered us to regroup on the western side! You need to go on without us!" I informed the incapacitated trooper. He just nodded, which was enough for me. I quickly gave a sign to Shingo to follow me.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get to the place the Captain ordered us to regroup on. We were the last one that arrived, though.

"Okay, everybody here? Alright, we're going to the wall to get the overview of the base. It's also the fastest way to get to the base, and of course, to wreak havoc on it." Hande told us his plan fast.

"And how're we supposed to get up?" I asked.

"Hang on." Hande turned on his headset. "Pilots, on your positions." Suddenly, Cicadas appeared from the skies. "Pull out your Hoverboards."

I pulled out my hoverboard from my bag. I didn't really know how that fits on my bag, but why should I care? The Cicadas lowered to the ground. "Now, grapple!"

Just as Hande said "grapple", we pulled out our particle grappler and shot it on the Cicadas. We were pulled up as the aircrafts flew to the sky.

"Now, release the grappler!" Hande ordered again as we flew high enough. We did as he said, and landed safely right on the top of the wall. "Alright let's get to the post over there." He pointed to his right. We followed him to a tower attached on the wall.

* * *

As we got inside, a Skaarj Officer with an Automag pistol greeted us, just to be blown up to the next universe by Tabby's AVRiL.

"Whoa, check it out! We got a jackpot" exclaimed Ramirez, our ace sniper.

He was not entirely right. I mean, I wouldn't exactly call it a 'Jackpot'. We just found the Skaarj weapon cache, and from what I read, their weapons were not really as good as ours, which were made by the Axon Research Corporation, the corporation that made the bestest weapons, or so I heard.

Ramirez picked up the hunting rifle hanging on the wall. "My favorite weapon all the time." He said.

"Wasn't your favorite weapon Sniper Rifles?" I asked, and just as I finished the sentence, he pushed a button near the trigger, and then a scope appeared from the left side of the rifle.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing."

Captain Hande just picked up another hunting rifle. "You planning to stay here, Ray?" He asked Ramirez. "'cause if you are, I'm going to enjoy shooting the birds too."

"Well, be my guest, sir. But didn't you mean lizard boys?"

"I think it has the same meaning. Jojo." I quickly turned to him as he called my name. "Lead the rest of the team down to the base. Ramirez and I will provide sniper cover."

* * *

As we rappeled down, a horde of Skaarjs, whether they were Warriors or Troopers, charged toward us like hungry wolves. Their eyes were filled with rage and killing spree.

BANG!

They quickly stopped as one of their comrades was thrown back, its head chopped off. Unable to find the source of the gunshot, they started charging again. Another shot was heard and another Skaarj fell dead on the ground, but it didn't stop them like it did before.

With numerous of battle cries, we dashed forward, despite the fact that we were outnumbered, a hundred to one. I pulled out my U.M.S. C.A.R. and emptied a cli[ pm 10 Skaarj Trooper, killing them in 5 seconds each Skaarjs. I didn't reload the clip, instead, I pulled out an Eightball Rocket Launcher and launched all of the rockets on all 6 barrels on the horde, killing numerous of Berserkers and totally vaporized a bunch of Gunners.

So far, my group had held the horde with any bullets, rockets, grenades, and plasmas, until our weapons were all empty, all at the same time.

"Oh, shit." I heard Jonathan muttered.

"Captain, looks like we're going to need you to buy us some time to reload." I reported.

"_Have no fear, ultimate sniper here._" Ramirez replied.

"_Ahem, you're not the Captain, Ray._" Hande said with a chuckle, "_We'll handle those reptiles from here. No worries._"

As he finished saying that, one Skaarj fell dead, followed by another. "_Double kill!_" Hande exclaimed in Tournament announcer-like tone. Another fell dead again. "_Multi kill!_" And so on...

"_Mega Kill! ULTRA KILL! M-M-MONSTER KILL!_"

And he continued as another Skaarj fell dead.

"_LUDICROUS KILL!_"

And again...

"_HOLY SHIT!_" The Captain exclaimed, still in announcer tone. "_Well, I need to reload for some time, guess that's enough combo killing. You guys finished?_"

"Lock and load, sir." I replied.

KA-BOOM!

All attention were diverted to the gate, which was blown to smithereens. The E.D.F. troopers appeared and blasted the Skaarj horde until there were only 50 left. The remaining Skaarjs decided to fall back for dear life. The E.D.F. approached us, holding shaped charges.

"Glad to see you all in one piece." said Phoenix when he saw us.

"Again, yeah. You made it here too." I replied, "What's the plan, then?"

"We need you to cover our demolitionists. We're planning to bring this base down with the shaped charges, and it's not going to happen if our demomen were dead.

"Alright, we'll cover ya." Boris replied.

"Er.. I'm the one in charge here." I said, but no one heard me.

"I think it's a good idea" said Tabby.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." said Shingo.

"Good thing I got my weapons ready."

"Wow, this should be fun."

"AHEM!" I half-cleared throat half-yelled. "I said I'm in charge here! I'm the one making decision! Though, honestly, I'm going to agree with the plan." Just as I finished that, everyone sweatdropped.

"You didn't really have to say that then." Valerie said quietly.

"Alright, but you need my permission first."

"Yeah, right. Being the third in command and all. I should be the one in that position you know." Boris grumbled, which I ignored.

* * *

We didn't meet any resistance on our way to the gas tank we were going to blow up. The demolitionists were now placing their charges.

"How long is it going to take to set them all? It's too long already!" complained Tabby.

"Relax, it's not going to take really long." replied Celis.

KA-BOOM!

The gas tank just blew. Luckily we weren't close to the blast radius. But the explosion began to create a chain reaction that involved multiple tanks next to the gas tank that was just blown.

But to my surprise, the E.D.F. demomen were also caught on the explosion. It shouldn't happen unless the tanks were blown up prematurely.

"What the?" I spoke. My question was soon answered by a Skaarj Sniper appearing behind a pillar.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

BANG!

"ARGH!" My heart sank as I recognized the voice. I turned back, to see Celis falling on the ground. Her chest was bleeding.

"NO!" I rushed to the Sniper, Nighthawk bared. With an uncontrollable rage, I slashed the Skaarj into pieces.

"NOBODY! TOUCHES! MY! DAUGHTER!"

I was controlled by anger and rage, not by my own thought. Soon as I regained my senses, I saw what I had done. The Skaarj was torn apart. Every part of it were scattered anywhere.

"Jojo..." I heard Celis' soft voice from behind. She was standing weakly. She had a bandage on her chest, which was tinted with dark red colour. Valerie was on her side, with her hand on Valerie's shoulder. I saw Valerie's thumb pointing up and her wide smile.

"Don't worry, Jo. Everything's okay" said Tabby encouragingly.

I quickly hugged Celis without saying anything. I felt tears dropping from my eyes. "Don't worry, Jo. I'm still here." She said.

I released Celis and wiped my cheeks. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Hey, I was meant to be 'super soldier'. That little wound would never kill me."

I was about to say something, but another explosion was heard, followed by another ones. "I think it's the sign to leave."

We arrived at the wall shortly. The Cicadas had landed on the ground. I saw Jayce stepping out from her aircraft. "Wow, you really did a good job setting the entire base ablaze. Where's the cap'?"

"On the tower. Oh, there he is!" I pointed on Hande and Ramirez, who were rappeling down.

"I just had a report that E.D.F. had lost some transportation. I guess we need to take them back with our aircrafts to ensure their commanders' safety." Hande said.

"What about you?" asked Jayce.

"Don't worry, I can use their Class A Fighter. You know, the one that can carry a lot of passengers. Ah, there they are!" Big-sized fighters landed on the ground next to the Cicadas. "You coming Jo?"

"By all means."

I entered the fighter after Hande did. Shingo just came and rushed to the fighter too. "And what makes you think you're coming, Shingo?" Hande asked.

Shingo blushed, and was about the step out. His face was filled with embarrassment. But then Hande chuckled and said "Oh, no. I'm just kidding. Come on."

* * *

The ship flew after some E.D.F. troopers also entered, making the ship full. "We're going to land on station Romeo Zulu 6." said the pilot. "It's the nearest landing zone from here. We're at Bingo fuel, so the ship can't fly any further."

Just as I thought I could relax, the ship was shaken really hard. "AA missile turrets! Hang on!"

BOOM!

This time, the alarm was sounded. The whole fighter went red. "Mayday! Mayday! We're falling down to the forest! Mayday! Mayday!"

"Shit! Where the hell are the parachutes!" cursed one of the E.D.F. troopers.

As the ship crash landed, debris were falling. I saw a big pipe fell on Hande's head, knocking him out. The others were trying to get outside, but I was stuck on the corner.

As the debris stopped falling, I tried to lift the pipe up. "Sir, wake up. Sir." I shook the Captains body.

Blood was oozing from his forehead, but he was still alive. I just hoped the pipe didn't cause any brain damage, but knowing the Captain, that would be the last thing that could ever happened.

"Sir, get up."

**

* * *

**

A/N : Okay! We reached the end of the long chapter!

**And Ending Disclaimer :**

**Shaped charges are like C4s more or less, from Unreal Tournament 3. Cicada and Hellfire SPMA are from UT3 too. UA69 'Vulcan' Flame Thrower is Unreal II : The Awakening weapon, as well as the M700 Crowd Pleaser Shotgun. Quad-Shotgun is unfinished weapon in Unreal Original Episode. Skaarj Hunting rifle is also from there. U.M.S. C.A.R. and U.M.S. Rocket Launcher are from Unreal : Return to Na Pali. Lastly, the combo killing from 'Double Kill!' to 'HOLY SHIT!' are from Unreal Tournament 2004, as well as the Target Painter weapon, except it is supposed to call Phoenix Bomber, not SPMA bombardment.**

**I don't own all of them!**

**Class A Fighter is mine though.**

**Jojo : Whoa, I'm becoming a badass fighter here.**

**Me : Indeed you are.**

**Ramirez : Sniper rifle rules!**

**Me : Ray, I was the one sniping most Skaarjs. So far, no one thanked me.**

**All : ... (silence)**

**Me : Alright, I'm off.**

**Tabby : Hey, how're you doing Celis?**

**Celis : The chest still hurts.**

**Valerie : Don't worry, I got the medical kit right here!**

**Tabby : You're a medic, Val?**

**Valerie : Yup, haven't I told you before?**

**Tabby : No, you haven't.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! CLICK THE 'REVIEW THIS CHAPTER' BOX! THAT'S AN ORDER!**


	11. Crash Landing

**A/N : Those who had read my spoiler fanfic for this chappie, namely 'It's been nice knowing you' will probably recognize some elements from it. This is actually modified 'It's been nice knowing you.'. Instead of Jojo being second in command, he is third in command. And Shingo is like twelveth in command, or, I don't know. And other than Shingo, Jojo and me, all of the survivors were E.D.F. not U.T.T.F.**

**On with the warfare!**

**Disclaimer : I never own anything I don't own.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

_"Crash Landing"_

_Unknown, 0645 Hours._

_Captain Isa "Hande" Abdurrahman Handoyo_

_UT Taskforce - Epsilon_

_Status : __**M.I.A.**_

"Sir, get up."

My vision was still blurry. I could hardly heard a voice that was echoing on my ears.

"Sir, we need to go."

My vision was quickly cleared. I could see Jojo with worried face. I looked at my surrounding. There were so many debris. The benches were broken. Sparks of electricity appeared on the wires.

My head hurt like hell, and not only that. I could barely move because I still felt dizzy. I reached for Jojo's arm and got up. "What did I miss?"

"We crash landed on the forest somewhere in the island. Shingo's trying to get the HQ in line. We got to be quick before the Skaarj found the crash site."

Just as we got out, some E.D.F. troopers cursed. Shingo approached me and said "Comm.'s not working. We'll need to get away from the jamming signal radius. But that means long walk. You're up for it sir?"

"Alright. Lead the way, Shingo." He looked surprised. "Just for some time." I added. He was really happy, then he walked in front of the group.

"Okay, I'll lead the way. Follow me!"

Slowly I regained the control of my body. I could now run as fast as the group could.

"Skaarj on the left! Hide!" Shingo suddenly warned, throwing himself on bushes. Everyone did the same thing. Soon, we saw a pair of warriors walking slowly with Razik extended. "Translator on." I said as I turned on the audio translator.

"Those humans must've crash landed on there somewhere." I heard a low-tone voice that made everyone shuddered.

"Let's get them. I can't wait to impale their pitiful body with my Razik" Another voice replied.

"For the Queen." Then, both the Skaarjs ran to the crash site.

"They'll never find anyone in there." I heard one of the E.D.F. spoke.

"But that means we're running out of time. We should go, fast." I ordered.

"Lead the way, sir." Shingo said, allowng me to take control.

* * *

We arrived at a meadow, which wasn't covered by any trees. There were nothing except flowers and tall grass. To say that this place was a good spot for relaxing would be an understatement.

"Skimmer! Hide" I heard a female E.D.F. said quietly. We proned to the ground. The grass was tall enough to cover our bodies. The skimmer left without even stopping by.

"Clear, move up." I gave a sign to get up. Just as we got up, Shingo shouted. "Sir! The Skimmer's back!"

I looked back. Indeed, the Skimmer was turning back with full speed.

"We're spotted! Go loud!" We got our weapons ready. The Skimmer swarmed us with green plasma projectile. Some of them evicerated one of the trooper, totally incinerated his corpse.

"Vincent's down!" shouted on of the E.D.F., who was next to another trooper that was killed.

"Bring that son of a bitch down! Launch the AVRiL!" I yelled. Shingo was the one who responded the order, though he get his grip on his U.M.S. Rocket Launcher instead. Without a doubt, he activated the seeking mode and fired the rocket. With an enormous explosion, it fell down and crashed on the meadow. But the fight was far from over. From the ashes of the crashed ship, numerous of furious Skaarjs, mostly Lord class and Sniper class, jumped out, followed by some more from the trees.

"We should go, fast!" I yelled

* * *

We kept running as the Skaarjs followed us. Shingo took his time to contact the HQ. "Got it! HQ, this is Epsilon 12! We are being overrun by the Skaarjs! Request immediate evac!"

Then came a response. "_Epsilon 12, this is Delta 5._" It was Koden's voice, "_We'll send 3 fighters, but we can't land for 2 reasons. The LZ looks hot in radar and the woods left no space to land. I have an alternate plan though._"

"Well, I'm all ears, Koden." I replied.

"_Try climbing trees, we're going to lower our fighters enough, so you can reach us on the top!_"

"Sounds like a plan. What's our E.T.A.?"

"_10 minutes at most! We'll be at LZ ASAP!_"

"If we live through this, I'm going to have to owe you, Epsilons out!" I signaled Shingo to end the transmission. I used my scavenged hunting rifle to blow every part of Skaarjs body I could hit.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard an E.D.F. trooper cursed. He was shooting a Berserker when suddenly a Skaarj he thought was dead launched a plasma spheres on him. Why did he curse that badly? Well, the Skaarj had just got its legs and its left arm chopped off is all. The said E.D.F. shot its skull to end the posed threat. But it distracted him long enough. The Berserker took its chance to stab him with its razik.

Now there were only 5 of us left. I shivered as the memory of E.D.F. trooper cruel and painful death passed through my mind. I saw Jojo's face filled with shock and fear and heard Shingo muttering something like, "We're gonna die, we're gonna die."

BOOM

The Skaarjs exploded as a barrage of bombs fell from the sky. "_Epsilons, E.D.F.s, this is Delta 5. We've arrived at the position, but Tangos are coming to your direction. Advise changing LZ coordinates from your position, Minus Z, +8, +1. E.T.A in 5 minutes!_"

U.T.T.F. flew above our head to the east. Suddenly a missile flew past them. "AA turrets." I spoke. "They'll never make it to the LZ if we don't do anything about those turrets. Get to the LZ fast! I need to deal with those things." I was about to turn around when Jojo called me.

"Wait, I'm coming, sir." Said Jojo.

"It's dangerous."

"And you're the captain."

I sighed heavily. I don't want to argue with him for too long. Rescue teams won't wait forever. "Fine, on me and do what I tell you to, Jojo."

* * *

"Contact, 6 Tangos on sight." I reported as we arrived at a clearing where the turrets site was. We stayed hidden under the bushes. "Too many for us, yet, we can take them out easily if we act real fast. Weapons ready." Jojo and I aimed our guns. "You got a clear shot, Jo?"

"Very Clear."

"Take those 3 on the right. On 3. 1…2… 3, mark!" 6 gunshots later, all the Skaarjs fell dead. "No sweat." I commented. "You got some charges?"

"No, but I do have something else." Jojo pulled out 10 rocket packs from his backpack and placed it all over the turrets site. "5 of them, 2 for each." Said Jojo as he placed the last pack on the last turret on the site. "It's good that these turrets only formed small sized pentagon. One frag grenade should trigger the explosion." He took a deep breath. "Sir, can you run?"

"Sure, why?"

"'cause I'm going to call them all."

"Well, release your loudest 'Yopp' like the one you used to save Whoville. You have my permission."

And so he did.

"YOPP!"

To say that the entire island could hear his catchphrase would be and understatement. Every bird on the forest flew away from their trees. Loud roars were heard from the woods as the reply for Jojo.

"Think that did it. Frag out. Go Go GO!"

The Skaarjs arrived shortly, only to be caught on an enormous explosion with a radius of that of a Redeemer.

"Blaze of glory!" I yelled victoriously.

"How many K.I.A.s?" Jojo asked.

"Probably 500 plus."

We arrived at the LZ shortly. Everyone was still starting to climb up their trees. We followed them on a same tree, me going first.

Climbing without a pick so hard, and I don't think a pick was the right instrument to climb up a tree. I probably need a claw for that.

I quickly arrived on the top after everyone, of course with the exception of Jojo was inside. Koden had his hand stretched to me.

"Just few more steps, sir, and you're safe." He said. I almost got a grip on his hand when…

BANG!

… a skaarj shot Jojo, who almost reached the top, releasing his grip from the tree.

"Jojo!" I swung my hand to grab his before he fell.

BANG!

Another bullet was out from the skaarj gun. Hitting my leg this time.

Koden grabbed my hand on the last second. But now I saw the sniper that tried to take us down by shooting at us one by one was reloading its rifle. I knew what will come up next. I looked at Jojo, who knew it too and understood what I wanted to do. He gave me a little nod, without even doubting.

I turned to Koden, "Koden, let go of us."

"WHAT!" He shouted. "Are you out of your mind!"

"We all are going to fall if you don't!"

"NO! They're going to kill you, if the fall didn't!"

"I'll take that ris! And so will Jojo! Look, Koden, it's either me with Jojo going down, or we all going down! I just choose the option to minimize the casualties! Jojo and I are going down in both of them"

He didn't let my hand go. I knew he won't. That would be the last thing he was going to do. Koden would always try something, even if it was next to impossible, just to save all life. But this was a real war! You can't save all people! It's a naïve thought!

"Goddamnit , this is and order!"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR ORDERS! YOU ARE GOING AND WE'LL BE BACK TO HQ! END OF DISCUSSION!"

I sighed "You're out of line, Sergeant…" With that, I swung my hand and released myself from Koden's grip. Jojo and I fell down to the ground with a very fast speed.

"NO! CAPTAIN!"

…

* * *

…

… my head hurts.

I felt really weak.

Well, I just fell 25 feet from the ground, duh!

I felt all hazy. Everything was in blur. I could only hear Jojo groaning in pain…

… and a loud footsteps, uh oh.

Suddenly, I felt someone stepping on my face, knocking me out, again.

* * *

I felt I was lifted from the ground. Something held my arms and my legs.

I could barely see Jojo being lifted by 2 Skaarj troopers. He was awake, covered with blood. His eyes were half open. From his expression, I bet he was scared as hell.

I knew sooner or later, those fuckers are going to kill us. Hell would have to freeze first before they became such noble species, on our standards.

"Captain…" Jojo spoke slowly.

"Hey, lil' guy, you alright?" Stupid…

"What do you think?"

I just snickered and shook my head, "Can't people have such high hopes?"

"So, we're going to die, right?"

"Yeah, for sure. I have no idea what they would do to us. But I know it won't be pretty, whatever they're trying to do." I sighed heavily. "So we failed, huh? This is the very first time my team members failed, and I was one of them. The others have completed their mission without us."

"You're wrong, Captain. Our mission did not include us coming back alive to HQ. We were only ordered to set the base ablaze, which we already did. And, let's not forget that we have saved those Delta fighters."

I suddenly realized that Jojo did have a point. "You're right. We are not failed after all. We succeeded."

"Uh-huh."

We looked at each other. Then Jojo began to spoke again.

"Captain, if this is going to be the end of our life. I just want to say… it's been nice knowing you, Captain."

"Yeah, Jojo. It's been nice knowing you too."

"I'm glad I didn't have to die alone."

"I was always lonely until you came to my world, Captain Hande."

"Drop the ranks and call me Isa, Jojo. If I am to die, that callsign's no more."

I noticed that we were just arrived at a cliff. The sea was just right below us. There were 2 Skaarj Troopers loading their automags. Great, they were going to make us a target practice.

"So, this is our fate." I spoke to him.

"It's better than having them impaling us with the razik of theirs."

I took a deep breath, "Good bye Jojo. 'till we meet again…"

Then they swung us and threw us to the sea that was a hundred feet below us. Before we went down, the Skaarj troopers let out 4 shots. I could see 2 of the bullets scratched Jojo's head and his right wrist. And then I could feel the bullets dug my flesh and stuck in my left shoulder and my right foot. I let out a gasp of pain as my lungs suddenly stopped working for a second. Then, we fell to the sea. As we both touched the water, the pain grew.

I looked at Jojo, who was also looking at me. He began to close his eyes. I tried to reach him, but soon, I was enveloped by darkness. The pain was gone, and so was my life, or so I thought.

**

* * *

A/N : And, if you were reading the spoiler, you'll know we won't die. Oh yeah, I accidentally wrote 'my' on the spoiler that might gave a yaoi impression. I was about to say 'my left side' but I forgot to type 'left side'. I'm anti-yaoi author, so don't expect me to write some yaoi scenes, but I won't make people stop writing yaoi. Hey, everyone have different views!**

**Review please!**


	12. Stay Frosty

**A/N : So we will now, if there's someone who actually read this fic that is, continue to where we left in the last chapter. Well, not exactly, but we will continue the warfare.**

**Edit : I forgot to italicize some sentences. They were to notify that they are doing long range communications.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own, and I don't really want to make a list of what I don't own.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

*Kevin Riepl : Strident - Playing *

UT Taskforce

The console on the briefing room goes online, revealing the map of the island. There were fighters and some labels on the map.

"Can't find the anywhere, sir. Looks like they have been executed." Said Koden through the Radio. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have let them go. I should've been there faster."

"It's not your fault. They chose to sacrifice themselves to save more life. Still, they may not be dead." Xan replied as he labeled the map with 2 labels.

Cpt. Isa "Hande" Handoyo  
Status : **M.I.A.**

Sgt. Jojo McDodd.  
Status : **M.I.A.**

Soon, the labels disappeared, and the map zoomed out. "We need to push on, with or without them." Xan continued. "Return back to base, Evac team. The status of your area is still hot."

The map then moved right. A new label appeared with a target mark.

Major Jalaludin A.F.  
Status : _Tracking…_

The map stopped moving when the label "_Tracking…_" changed to "**Located**" and 2 seconds later, it changed again to "Alive" More label then appeared near "Jalaludin" label.

Cpt. Farham Pike  
Status : Alive

Cpt. Danny Fenton  
Status : Alive

SSgt. Victor Gorn.  
Status : Alive

Sgt. Anna Sofia.  
Status : Alive

Sgt. Luke Skywalker.  
Status : Alive

Sgt. Nikita Masamune.  
Status : Alive

"Beta team, do you copy, over?" Xan asked.

"Solid copy, Alpha 1. Whoa, the mountains sure are cold. My feet are freezing up here." Said Jalal.

"Status report, Beta 1."

"No tangos on sight. So far, our weapons stay cold. No Skaarj biosign detected. Speak to me, Alpha 1. Intel's off again?"

"Hold your position, Beta 1. If you get no sign of hostile units for an hour, return back, at once."

"God, did he just say an hour?" complained Danny. "The blizzard's heavy around here! If we stay here for another hour, we're going to freeze to…"

"THANK you, Daniel." Farham cut him off. "Now, if you're done complaining, I suggest you to take another pass on the mountains. The impulse manifold will keep you warm inside. By the way, I didn't know ghosts could…"

"Farham, cut the transmission." Gorn reminded Farham of the comm..

"Oh, right."

* * *

"_Stay frosty"_

_Himalaya Mountoins, Tibet. O800 hours._

_Sergeant Anna Sofia._

_UT Taskforce – Beta._

_Status : Alive._

Daniel's Raptor flew away from the formations. We kept our Raptors flying steadily in the thick blizzard.

The Major's word was true. Our feet were literally freezing. The cold temperature had affected our Raptor inside and out. I just hoped that the engine wouldn't be frozen by the snow storm.

"_You got_ _anything?_" Major Jalal asked.

"_Uh, Negative, sir. I can't see anything with this heavy storm._" Replied Nikita.

"Oh, idiot. The radar's there not for decoration!" I yelled. Farham and Victor snickered as they heard me yelling.

"_Luke, status report._" Jalal contacted Skywalker.

"_Nothing, I sense nothing._" Luke replied.

"Oh, where the hell are they? Those reptile bastards should be here by now!"

"_Hey' I'm done here!_" I suddenly heard Danny ranting, "_Nothing! My body's shivering like crazy! I'm outta here!_" He was about to fly away when…

"_HOLD YOUR HORSES! Stay put, that's an order!_" Jalal shot a plasma projectile on Danny's Raptor, not damaging it, but shook it a little bit, slowing it down. "_One more meter away from here, and I'll have you court marshaled, Fenton._"

"_Okay, okay. Man, can't those skimmers just appear out of thin air, like ghosts?_"

Just then, a Squadron of Skimmers appeared on the edge of my radar. "Well, they've heard your wish. You want it, you got it." I flew my Raptor away from the formation, to Daniel's current position.

"_Whoa, they did appear out of thin air. Intangible time! Going…_"

"_Beta 3, you CAN'T turn your Raptor intangible!_" yelled Gorn. "_What powers Axon vehicles!_"

"_Uh, fuel?_"

"_NO, YOU DOPE! TARYDIUM!_"

"Uh, Gorn." I spoke slowly. "Did you just call a captain 'dope'?"

"_Oh, what? Yeah!_" Daniel shouted victoriously, "_I outrank you, so you by no means should ever call me a 'dope'!_"

"_Oh, God. Should I remind you that you are currently quarreling, WHILE THOSE SKIMMERS ARE ATTACKING YOU!_" Whoa, I need to lower my headset volume before Farham's rant broke my eardrums.

"_Cut it out. Beta Team, squadron dogfight time._" Ordered Jalal.

"_Aye, Major._" Everyone complied.

I maneuvered across the mountains, evading the plasma cannons fire from the Skimmers that almost eviscerated me. I lure my pursuers to narrow places, leading them to their death by crashing onto the snowy mountains, or some of them to be exact.

Luke's Raptor appeared from the left side and destroyed the rest of my pursuers with air-to-air missiles.

Major Jalal's Raptor was high on the sky. It gave him the sight of the battlefield overview, but also made him an easy target. He managed to take out 10 Skimmers with his plasma guns, on stationary position. I didn't understand, with the Major on stationary position, the Skaarjs should've taken him out in a minute, but now, they simply ignored him.

Something was off.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Jalal's Raptor was shot by a missile from his back. The Skimmers had retreated, in exchange of 3 Dreadnought class Battleship.

"Major! Talk to me, sir!" I yelled panickingly.

"_Don't worry, they didn't actually hit me. Just lost some balance's all." He replied. "But my radar goes haywire._"

"Wow, mine's too sir." I said.

"_It goes static over here._" Danny reported.

"_I'm blind._" Farham confirmed.

"_Never let the storm caught you blind, my friends. Remember our positions as the ace pilots of the Taskforce. Sky is ours to control._" Jalal took a deep breath and turn his Raptor around. "_When the sky becomes stormy, the Birds of Prey will unleash their terror in the air and rains death from above to the soil._"

"And we are those Birds of Prey, Major." I said.

The things Jalal said was to lift up our spirit, to remind us of what we are capable of. As we finished, we ascended and fired every weapons on every part of the nearest dreadnought. The shields soon ran out and the hull began to melt down. As the energy tubes were revealed, we concentrated our fire on them.

BOOM! BOOM! KA-BOOM!

The battleship was descending due to its lacking of power. It crashed on the mountains, where it slid down to a deep chasm below.

"_Death warrant enforced!_" Farham exclaimed.

"_Man, I never thought we can really bring it down, without a scratch!_" Danny shouted victoriously, again.

Suddenly, the other Battleships deployed their cannons and rained us with plasmas. We successfully evaded all of them.

"_Luke, your advice of using the so-called 'Force' is really useful!_" said Gorn. "_How could we all use it again?_"

"_Like I said before, you all gave potential to become Jedis._" Luke replied. "_The problem is, you're too old._"

"I didn't feel old."

I ignored them and did another maneuver. I flew down and leaned my Raptor up. I eviscerated their bottom cannons with my cannons. After finishing them off, I concentrated my fire on one of the visible pipe. I didn't destroy it, but I gave it some heat. Do you have any idea of what pipe I was firing on? It was for their coolant system, to keep the ship's core from overheating.

My plan goes well. The Skaarj Battleship was soon engulfed by flames. I flew away to a safe distance and watched the show, and so did my friends, except Jalal, Farham, and Nikita, who had their Raptors towing the ship with Particle Grapplers that were usually used for Hoverboards. They towed the blazing ship on the last Dreadnought, leading it on a collision course.

"_Watch the fireworks, guys! This is gotta be good!_" said Jalal as the 3 Raptors released the ship. The 2 Dreadnoughts were caught on fire as they collided. The explosion cleared the storm for a while, what a destruction!

"_That felt good…_" Nikita commented. "_Killing them, I mean._"

"_Great show, too!_" exclaimed Fenton. "_Let's do it again!_"

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"_What?_"

"Weren't your feet freezing?" I asked.

"_And I don't think those ugly reptiles want to mess with us anymore after seeing this, for now._" Jalal said. "_Let's be off, Command's going to be happy for this._"

"_They should be, or I'll whoop their asses._" Said Farham.

"_Really? Whooping Kriegor's ass?_"

"_Umm… I don't think I could…._"

Everyone laughed as we flew off.

"_It's fun though it's short-lived._" Commented Luke.

"Bloody right it is." I replied.

**

* * *

A/N : We reached the 12****th**** chapter! YAY! This story is just halfway done!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I DESPERATELY NEED IT!**


	13. Survival of the Fittest

**A/N : This chapter continues what had happened on the 11****th**** chapter of this fic. Enjoy the show as we struggle to survive.**

**Disclaimer? Same as old ones.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

…

…

…

… where am I?

My head hurts, definitely not Heaven.

Maybe it's Hell?

No, it can't be…

I felt someone pulling my arms. I opened my eyes to have the bright sun shining on my eyes. I lowered my head and saw sandy beach. Everything went blurry and clear and blurry again.

"Wake up, Sergeant."

I knew that voice all too well. I turned my head and saw the Captain, with face full of bruises, blood running on the left side of his head, and blue shirt tinted with red color. Only his armor vest that was still intact.

"Glad to see you back in the world of living in one piece." Hande put a bandage with the Regeneration Liquid on my head. It was usually used in the Tournament to heal combatants. Soon, everything was clear and the pain stopped. But I still felt weak.

"Those Skaarjs took almost everything. It's good that they hadn't found some medical kit in my pocket." Said Hande.

"Where are we, sir?"

"Dunno, I think we're washed ashore by the waves. Somehow, we lived through,… what? Gravity law, lead bullets, and underwater pressure, not to mention sea predators."

"Did we just… I don't know, cheat death? Man, were we so lucky."

But then the Captain shook his head. "You believe so? I rarely, if not never, put my trust in luck, but I do believe in help from the God."

"Are you really that religious, sir?"

"No, not really. But come one, how can you believe a carpenter who made your furniture, but not the God who made you?"

"So, you mean we're destined to live by Him."

"We may be destined to die, but there's a saying I ever heard, 'God won't change the destiny of a man unless the man is determined to change it.' Maybe we struggled to live, even though our chance to live is slim. But we won't be living for a long time if we stay here for too long."

"Then let's get out of here and change our destiny!"

"_Survival of the fittest."_

_Unknown, 0910 hours._

_Sergeant Jojo McDodd._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : __**M.I.A.**_

We ran across the woods. Without weapons and with our conditions, we're really weak to fight anything. Hell, we'd be dead in 3 seconds if we ever ran into a Skaarj.

And wouldn't you know, we found a Skaarj!

Yup, we did. Captain ordered me to stay in the bushes, while he sneaked on the Shuttlecraft next to the Skaarj. Oh Who, Captain are you nuts!

I restrained myself from shouting those words, but it became much more harder, for the Captain then gave me the order to sneak into the craft too.

Somehow, by miracle, the reptile didn't see us. We climbed up to the cargo bay on the craft. Thank Who, the door was widely open.

Inside it, was a box, full of weapons and medical kits. "Well, take your time. We're just hitch-hiking for a while." Okay, I think my heart just stopped beating for a second. Captain's idea couldn't be much crazier than it had now. "We're going to jump off the shuttle. Too bad they don't invent parachute, because they can survive high heights, so you jump on my lead." Boy, was I really wrong. I believe the last event had screwed up the Cap's brain. Now my breath had stopped. The Captain looked at me when I coughed uncontrollably. I was about to get out from the craft before the Captain's crazy plan got me killed, when I felt that the back door was shut and the craft began to ascend. Oh, goody.

'Don't worry, Jo. He's a Tournament Champion. He knows what he's doing.' A voice in my head said.

So I stayed calm, holding the harsh words coming out from my mouth, and keeping the said voice in my head. Suffice to say, the effort of assuring myself that the Captain's idea would work was successful so far, or maybe just for some minutes.

"Okay, it's time." The Captain opened the back door. The loud sound of the door was loud enough to alert anyone of unwanted intruders, and I knew damn well that the Skaarj wasn't deaf. If by miracle it was, we'd die anyway, because the jumping spot nowhere in sight, meaning that we'll jump straight to the bottom of the cliff. "Here we go. Whatever you do, be sure to jump straight forward. Any last words?"

I took a deep breath and shouted the words I had held for about an hour, with the loudest volume I ever reached. My Yopp didn't even reach this volume.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!****!**"

With that, we both jumped off the craft, without a sound somehow. I just closed my eyes, fearing the worst.

Thud…

I landed so fast, but… how?

I opened my eyes, to see myself standing on the edge in the middle of the cliff.

"No, but I'm fucking smart." Hande chuckled. I almost fainted. How on… wherever we are… could he really predicted everything accurately? We managed to jump to the edge that had been right on top of us, and landed perfectly on it. For me, and everyone I knew, it was something called 'Mission Impossible'.

Oh, yeah. I really need a Mission Impossible theme song right now, 'cause I had a feeling we're going to do something even more impossible, again.

"Alright, Jo. We just need to climb up this cliff. Then we'll walk our way to the base."

Oh, yeah. That's the cue. (**A/N : Insert mission impossible theme song here.**)

"Fortunately, I was able to steal some Raziks from the weapon cache on the craft. That should keep us hanging on the rock for some time." The information relieved me. Well, that's better than climbing up with nothing. I just hope a literally cliffhanger wouldn't be the end of my life story.

"As the Captain, I'll be the one testing the rocks." He gave me a pair of Razik and extended his. "Here goes nothing." Hande embedded his right Razik on the rocks with huge force. As he was sure the rocks wouldn't fall, he sunk his left Razik on a higher rock. No reaction. He then climbed up and sunk his right Razik on an even higher rock. "The cliff's strong enough to hol us. Your turn, Sarge." Hande said quietly. "Lower your voice. It might trigger rockslide."

I followed him. It was harder than it looked. I need to unleash full physical power to actually sink the Raziks on the rocks, since it was too thick and strong.

* * *

I was really exhausted after 10 times trying to sink my Raziks on the cliff. "Don't worry. After this, we can rest for a while." I heard Hande spoke. After another climb, I saw a small cave above, enough for us to sit on.

"Don't worry, Jo. Just a few feet left."

"How much exactly? A hundred, or maybe a thousand? That's few." I replied sarcastically.

"Two, or three. How's that?"

We arrived at the small cave. I leaned to the smooth rocks to regain my strength

"We can rest here as long as we want, but we need to jump to reach a good climbing spot."

"Jump where?"

"Jump there." Hande pointed on a slope on our right. "Sandy and slippery, but that's our only way."

"We're gonna die."

"Optimism, Jojo. If we live through this, you're gonna have to respect me even more."

"I won't keep that promise."

"Just as I thought. See ya on the other side." That was his last words, at least before he jumped. I saw him sinking the blades on his wrists to the ground to keep him from sliding down to his own death. I just shrugged and jumped along.

I did the same thing, stabbing my Raziks on the ground upon landing. But uh-oh, I slid down. Who! Help me!

I reached the edge of the slope and kept sliding down. Sure enough, I fell. I closed my eyes…

…

… and… I didn't feel anything, am I dead?

The answer of my question is… no. Someone grabbed my arm. No, let me correct that. Someone STABBED my arm, or at least, I think that said someone tried to stab my arm and ended up embedding his Razik on both my shirt and the ground. Then a hand grabbed my hand, actually grabbing it, not stabbing it.

"You won't leave me alone out here. It's not a good day to die, nor a good way to end your life." I dared to open my eyes. Hande had one hand grabbing my arm, and another hand with the Razik on the said hand embedded on the slope through my shirt.

"How'd you…"

"Sliding down and tearing your shirt off, then grabbing your arm, how's that for you?" Hande replied. "Can't hold you for long. Get your hands up."

I nodded and stabbed the sandy ground and began to climb up. 4 steps later, the agonizing cliffhanging time ended. Phew!

"How's your arm?" asked Hande.

"It's a miracle they're still in their respectful places." I replied weakly. The captain just chuckled. He climbed up to the higher ground. It wasn't really high, so he didn't have to cliff hang. In fact, he had thrown away Raziks, and mine are already broken on the last step, so I ditch them away

The Captain helped me climbing up because I was so small. Sometimes I hate being small. When I was up, I saw a forest with road in the middle. "The road's too open. We need to hide in the bushes." Hande gave an order. "Stay close and keep your voice down. Skaarjs will kill you without mercy if you stumbled into one. Keep yourself sharp."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

We sneaked in the bushes. "Hold up. 2 Tangos on sight. Broke their neck, or choke them up to their death, whatever it takes to bring them down." He said.

"What about turning around, sir?" I suggested.

"We'll be most likely visible since their eyes are better than Human's. And again, we need their weapons."

I sighed, but then I sneaked on one of the Troopers. I saw a Nighthawk on its belt. Must be a stolen weapon. I quickly pulled out the knife out of its holster and stabbed the Skaarj on its chest in a blink. The other Trooper was alerted, but then Hande jumped on it and stole its pistol also in a blink.

Bang.

With a quiet gunfire, the Skaarj was dead. "They never saw it coming." He then picked up a small minigun-like weapon from its corpse. I turned to the dead Skaarj next to me and looted some weapons. An energy pistol and a U shaped weapon with a mini razorblade.

"Ah, I see you have old Dispersion pistol and Razorjack. Want me to teach you how they work?" The Captain volunteered.

"Yes please." I replied calmly.

"Dispersion pistol has two ways to work. One is pulling the trigger repeatedly, while the other, by holding the trigger to charge a large amount of plasma on its cell, then either releasing it or wait until it was full and it'll be released itself. Its self ammo charging weapon, so don't worry about low power. N.E.G. used this weapons a long while ago, until T.C.A., the Terran Colonial Authority invented L.E.P.E.W. -13 Dispersion Pistol. Stands for Law Enforcement Personal Energy Weapon 13, which now can store the plasma energy forever as long as you hold the trigger. Razorjack works kinda like Ripper, except for the secondary setting. Instead of exploding, you control the blade like a Redeemer. It still bounce, but in your control. Mind you, this trick is really hard."

"Ookay, I think I understand the basics. What 'bout you sir?"

"Automag and Skaarj minigun. Not really a good pair of weapons. Uses same bullets, so perhaps I'll ditch the Automag pistol, but who knows? Maybe I'll use it anyway." He checked the ammos for a while. "Enough for now. Let's be off."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere that is Skaarj-free."

* * *

We ran through bushes fast, but quietly and carefully. Suddenly, there was a loud sniper gunfire sound. I turned around, and saw a Skaarj Sniper hanging on the tree. I shot my Razorjack and successfully chopped the Skaarj's head off. Successful in killing, failed in stealth. More Skaarjs appeared on every direction.

"Oh, come on. After all we've been through, it has to end this way?" I groaned.

But soon, rockets fell down from the sky, destroying some Troopers and Warriors and forced the rest to take cover. I saw 7 Raptors landing on the road, all with U.T.T.F. emblems on its door. The Raptor's door in front of us opened, revealing a teen with short black hair and glasses, with Dark Phalanx vest, namely Jalaludin, Major of the Beta team. "Hey, you still alive, huh?"

"More or less. You come to rescue us?" The Captain asked hopefully.

"Not in the first place. We just came by and saw the commotion here. How're y'all doin'?"

"What do you think?" Well, I felt some déjà vu feeling, now. "Can we now please leave this place? I need a rest, and so is Jojo."

"You got it, Isa. All aboard!"

**

* * *

A/N : Yay! We're saved by the Beta team!**

**This has something to do with the previous chapter. Remember what Jalal said about coming by? Well, they were just finished destroying the Battleships and accidently saw the fight on their way home. So that's how we're saved!**

**2 words, consists of 12 letters. R-E-V-I-E-W P-L-E-A-S-E !**


	14. That sinking feeling

**AN : This chapter will be centered to Koden's survival against a Leviathan tank, the most powerful of all every existed universe, no kidding here. That was my opinion about Levvy. See for yourself in YouTube. Leviathan pwns all!**

* * *

*Frozen Babylon – Playing.*

UT Taskforce

The console on the briefing room was online, showing the European continent.

_Scanning…_

Soon, dots and labels appeared. 2 of them were highlighted.

Cpt. Isa "Hande" Handoyo.  
Status : Alive.

Sgt. Jojo McDodd.  
Status : _Promoted…_

Then Jojo's label changed.

Lt. Jojo McDodd.  
Status : Alive.

"It's good to be alive. For a minute there, I thought I was a goner." Said Jojo.

"But lookie you, got promoted into a Lieutenant. I must say, everything we went through were paid in full." Added Isa.

"Man, I thought you were dead back there. You really got me worried." Koden said through the radio.

"Gravity's nothing for ex-Tournament combatants, and those Skaarjs won't kill us." Isa paused, then continued, "By the way, Koden, where are you?"

"Above Indian Ocean, near Java Island."

"Oh, that's why I heard some raining on the radio. Indonesia's in wet season this month."

"I was instructed to sink a hijacked N.E.G. cargo ship full of weapons."

"All by yourself?"

"No worries, sir. I can take care of myself. The only problem left is to land this thing."

* * *

"_That sinking feeling"_

_Indian Ocean, near Java Island, 2200 hours._

_Sergeant Koden._

_UT Taskforce – Delta._

_Status : Alive._

The N.E.G. cargo ship was floating on the sea. No, before you ask it, it was not a space ship. It was a sea ship. I tried to fly my camouflaged Raptor to the huge cargo ship, but I didn't know where to land, 'cause a gigantic Leviathan parked on the deck had taken all the space. And to make it even worse, the city destroyer tank was online and deployed. One precise shot, goodbye world. I tried to fly it slowly and steadily, which was very hard since the storm is too heavy.

Finally I saw an empty space inside the cargo bay. To my delight, the cargo door was opened. I took my chance by landing inside it.

* * *

The plan went perfectly well. The cargo bay was empty. I sneaked outside, shock rifle and silenced enforcer on both hands. (Shock rifle is light enough for me.) I looked at my surrounding, to make sure the Skaarjs won't jump on me and impaled… oh, it's best if I didn't continue to that part.

As I walked to the corridor, a shadowy figure jumped up from behind the boxes. Before I saw what it was, I shot a shock core on its chest. The figure fell on wooden box, destroying it with a loud voice.

"Shush!" I shushed to the figure, which was completely useless for the figure was long dead. It was a scout, thank God. For a minute there, I thought it was a Berserker, or even a Lord!

I reached the corridor and checked every vent and shaft. They always appear on the shaft. But as I went outside, no one greeted me. Oh boy, this was too easy.

Suddenly, a red beam shot to my chest, but it didn't do anything. Then I suddenly realized…

…that the Leviathan had been aware of my presence.

I quickly ran before the omigoshsopowerful Ion Cannon blasted me to oblivion, like it did to the right side of the ship right after I evaded the monstrosity of a tank's weapon. My baseball cap almost flew away as I was thrown away by the omega blast of the tank's cannon.

The alarm was soon sounded, but at least, I got the Godzilla tank did what I needed to do. The blast yield was really big enough to sink the ship with one shot.

Now… how would I get out?

It was a fast and easy job done, since the Levi' there was helping me unintentionally, mind you, but I need to do another job, save my own ass from sinking to the salt water. As if to answer my question, my eyes was locked on a herd of Mantas on the deck. They were heavily guarded, but I knew I could do it.

I dashed to the herd of Mantas while shooting my rifle and pistol, and throwing some E.T.C. bombs here and there. But they'd only surrender to the Death only when I shouted "Dragon Whirlwind!" which I did. Before I knew it, I was in front of a Manta.

BANG!

Just as I was about to start the engine, a Sniper shot my head. Luckily, Malcolm was so kind enough to harden my cap so it could stand against bullets. Since I didn't want to put away my baseball cap from my head, Malcolm made a substitution helmet out of it.

I drove the Manta out to the sea, running over some lizard guys in the process.

Some Axon Longbow AVRiL were launched from the ship, almost hitting my Manta's rotor. 1 of them almost hit me directly, but then I leaned the Manta to the right, sinking the right rotor and splashed the salt water everywhere, including to the missile. The missile lost the lock as the locking system went haywire due to the salt water creating short circuit on some cables. It went back and hit the ship.

I looked back. The ship was sinking to the bottom of the sea. Whoa, that was real fast. Too bad that Levi' had to sink too. They're expensive and hard to build. The driver of the monster fired its Ion Cannon everywhere to express its anger. The blast formed some water pillars and some of the shot turned some groups of Skaarjs into Swiss cheese.

"HQ, the ship's down." I said as I was away.

**

* * *

A/N : Well, how's that? It wasn't really an action, but now you know how powerful a Leviathan is. It's going to make some appearance in this story, but only few, since Levi' is created by Axon, not Skaarj Empire. But Skaarjs are going to raid some facility. Oops, spoiler. :D**


	15. Blazing Tundra Environment

**No A/N for today.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except me, my plot, my character and everything I own.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

*Frozen Babylon - playing*

UT Taskforce

The console went online, showing the position of Liandri HQ, max magnification. Soon, it zoomed out and showing 2 labels.

Sgt. Shingo Yabuki  
Status : _Tracking…_

Cpl. Chris  
Status : _Tracking…_

Both the labels kept moving, along with the map and stopped on Alpen Mountains. The 'tracking…' text became 'located' and then changed again to 'alive'. Above the label, was all red and also had a label.

Axon Research Corporation Echo Six-Four Outpost.  
Status : **Captured.**

Bio Scan :

- 73 Skaarj

- 0 Human

- 0 Krall

- 0 Brute

Threat Level : **Extreme Danger.**

* * *

"_Blazing Tundra Environment."_

_Alpen Mountains_

_Corporal Chris_

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive_

For the first time in my life, I felt really cold as if I was put on a freezer for weeks. Even with Asbetos suit, which was supposed to keep my temperature at normal rate, and snow clothes, the cold Blizzard still froze my blood into ice.

"It-it-it's c-cold" I tried to spoke. Every part of my body was shivering real bad.

"I-I-I know, C-C-Chris. B-b-bu-but we n-need t-to hold out f-for a-a while." Shingo replied.

Good God, the temperature was below 0 degrees. More like minus one hundred! I just stayed calm and kept my feet moving. Boy, was that so hard because the nervous system in my feet kept rejecting me.

I tried to conjure a flame, but I couldn't use my Orochi form somehow. I think the temperature had some effect on my uh… 'inner power'.

"C-Chris. Watch out." I stopped walking. I looked at the surrounding more thoroughly, and soon found out that I was walking toward a narrow slop. I knew what I need to do. I pulled out a Hoverboard and slid down the hill.

Shingo soon outran me. I saw him grinning at me while sliding zig-zag style as if he was skiing.

Soon, the ground was flat again, but we didn't stop until we saw a Skaarj twin-cannon, unmanned and temporary harmless.

The temperature was warmer than before. We stopped shivering as we regained our body heat, some of them to be exact.

"Temperature's not really bad down here." Shingo said.

"Still, it's cold." I replied.

"Well, this is no picnic."

I shrugged and followed him to the tank. I lowered my body to make sure I was hidden. To say that the tactic worked perfectly would be an understatement. A patrol was right in front of us, but they didn't see us. Shingo decided to take a way around the tank, but ended up being greeted by another patrol, which thankfully didn't see us in the thick storm. Shingo quickly disposed one of them without the other knowing. I soon took the other out.

* * *

The next thing that blocked us was a fence with high amount of electricity running inside it, enough to kill an African Elephant, or at least I thought so. We knew that climbing on the fence would result a lethal and agonizing pain, that is, if not death, so we just looked for another way.

And ta-da! A heavily guarded gate was the answer for our problem! "Okay, Shingo. What's the plan?"

"We can use that." He pointed on a truck and slid under it. Oh, how very classic. I followed him and hung on the engines. Thanks to the isolator gloves my hand was not burned by the heat of the engines.

The truck kept moving to a garage. As it arrived, we dropped down to the floor. "This way." said Shingo as he crawled to the back of the truck. This was really easy, or so I thought.

The alarm soon rang as we went out. Skaarj warriors broke the glass roof above and jumped in. Man, can't they just use a proper entrance, like the garage door over there? I had to cover myself from the glass fragment from the roof.

"They found us! Go loud!" Shingo pulled out an Eightball Rocket Launcher and spread-shot 6 rockets at once.

I had no chance to pull out my weapons, so when 10 Skaarj Lord, a smart-brained and steel-bodied type of Skaarj rushed onto me, I decided to perform a perfect and painful Twister Drive. I flip kicked the Skaarjs high in the air, and landed on my feet. The Skaarjs were raining on the floor soon as I stood.

Suddenly, a rocket passed by between my legs. I turned around, to see a regiment of Gunners with Eightball guns on their hands. I wasted no time to pull out my Link Gun and fired plasma projectiles on them. But before I was finished with them, a tank appeared from behind the regiment and fired its twin cannons.

…

* * *

I remember this feeling…

I felt so… powerful…

I opened my eyes. I saw Shingo hiding behind a wreckage of a truck to avoid the plasma blaster from the tank. Before I knew it, I stretched my fist and opened it. Purple flame appeared on the palm of my hand as I did.

It happened again.

I got up and saw that my appearance was changed. My blue shirt and sport shoes turned red. My sapphire eyes turned ruby. I felt a lot more powerful than ever.

I charged my power and performed Sun-Shooting Flame on the tank, which was destroyed as the purple flame engulfed the power core.

"Chris! Watch out!" I heard Shingo shouted as he pulled out an Enforcer MP and activated its laser sight.

BANG!

I looked at behind and saw a Berserker thrown backward by Shingo's Enforcer. I finished it off with a flaming kick, or if you prefer the name, Mirror-Slaughtering Flame.

"Chris, we need to move fast before more of these guys show up! Let's go!" Shingo ran outside. I followed him, Link Gun readied.

I fired my Link Gun any nearby Automatic Turrets on sight as they attacked us. With 10 or less hits, they exploded into pieces.

"What the…!" I heard Shingo shouted. I quickly turned around, to see a big sized military bot with 2 legs and a pair of rocket launcher on its head came out from one of the shuttlecraft. It unleashed a swarm of rockets, forcing us to jump left to avoid the goliath robot. Er… no, it was not the name. Goliath is already used for Axon Tank. I never saw this kind of war machine before, not even in Liandri database, so don't ask me the name of that robot.

"Chris! Destroy it!" What? Shingo, are you nuts? Did you really expect me to destroy it by myself! Why do you think I could do it alone!

'Because you're the Orochi vessel, duh!' A voice in the back of my head answered.

I charged my power on my right hand. A small fire appeared on the palm of my hand. After 5 seconds, I unleashed my power in the form of Ankoku Orochinagi, if translated, it'll become Dark Great Serpent Mower.

My attack successfully overheated the engine, which exploded in an enormous crimson explosion, despite the fact that the purple flame was the one causing the explosion itself.

After the dust settled, we made our way to the gas tank to set the shaped charges and of course, to complete the mission.

* * *

"Cover me while I set the charges, please?" Shingo said when we arrived at the bombing position.

"Uh, scratch the 'please' Shingo. You outrank me right?" I reminded him.

"Oh, well. If you insist. Ahem…" The next thing that came out from his mouth forced me to cover my ears, and made me regretted that I had reminded him of his ranks.

"COVER ME CORPORAL! THAT'S AN ORDER! How's that?"

"Better, but you almost broke my eardrums."

What I said was literally true. Since we were supposed to be doing covert ops, I set my headset volume to maximum. Now because of Shingo's overpowered yell, my ears hurt like hell. (Wow, that rhymes!)

Shingo soon finished his work. He held the shaped charges' detonator. "Now, all we need to do is run." He pulled out a Hoverboard and hovered out of sight with full speed.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Things weren't exactly going smooth and peaceful as we escaped from the blast radius. Apparently, the Skaarjs didn't want us going out alive and healthy. So they flew their Skimmers and Fighters to intercept us. So evasive maneuvers were highly recommended for us to avoid incoming death from above.

"Shingo! How's the distance?" I shouted as I thought we were far enough.

"Might be safe! I'll detonate the bombs!"

Boy, were we really wrong. As he detonated it, an earthquake occurred, knocking us off our Boards and sending the Skaarj flying crafts spinning down. And it wasn't all. Avalanche occurred, burying us inside the snow.

* * *

"Chris!"

"Chris!"

I could barely hear Shingo calling my name. Oh, it's really cold inside. Suddenly I was pulled up. The sunlight greeted me as I came out. I saw Shingo holding me on his shoulder. "Don't worry, bud. LZ's close and cold."

Somehow, that relieved me, even though I didn't really like hearing 'cold' words right now. Soon, we saw a Helicopter. There were Kyla, Luthor, and Mariana guarding it, and Jayce as the pilot.

I wasn't able to keep my eyes open. Soon, I blacked out.

But no, I'm not dead. Just lost lots of energy is all.

**

* * *

A/N : We're done in here! Please R&R!**


	16. The Rescue

**A/N : This chapter will once again, tell you about how strong a Leviathan is, a little.**

**If anyone asked why I used Tactical Agenda soundtrack (composed by Rom di Prisco and Jesper Kyd. ) really often to accompany the briefing scenes, it's because this soundtrack is used in the selecting menu in UT3. That, and the soundtrack is really suitable for briefing scenes.**

**Warning : 3 K.I.A.s**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own. Valerie is xMemeto(dot)Morix's and Tory is darknessDemon's. I only own myself (that would be Isa, a.k.a. Hande), my plot, and our new minor OC, the minister of defense (I don't even know if that is existed in N.E.G. or not. I never ask Epic Games about it. So this position is also made-up, but U.M.S. (Unified Military Service), T.C.A. (Terran Colonial Authority), Earth Defense Force and Marines are not made up and not mine too).**

**

* * *

Chapter 16.**

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

UT Taskforce.

The console was turned on, showing Alpen Mountain, still with its previous status. Soon, the red color on the Outpost region faded out. The label was updated as the screen was all white.

Axon Research Corporation Echo Six-Four Outpost  
Status : Clear  
Bio Scan :

-59 Human  
- 0 Skaarj  
- 0 Krall  
- 0 Brute

Threat Level : Secure.

"Axon scientist and commandos are reclaiming the position. Good work Epsilons." Xan complimented. "Now for the bad news…"

"There's always bad news after good news, eh?" said Koden.

Xan ignored him and continued, "The Skaarjs had captured the N.E.G.'s Minister of Defense. Every military at N.E.G.'s command, such as Earth Defense Force, Marines, Unified Military Service, and Terran Colonial Authority were now passive without their commander. We need to retrieve the minister before the Skaarjs executed him. Captain Slain, reveal the intel."

"Affirmative, General." Slain opened up some windows on the console, which showed some moving image of Florida coasts, wireframe form of some war machines, and pictures of the said minister. "This is minister Keith Schuller. They held him somewhere on Florida, or at least, according to our intel, they did. Knowing the Skaarj, they won't keep their prisoners alive for long. We don't have time to arrange Strategies."

"Sir, advise using Blood Reaver assault tactics?" Kyla volunteered.

"What tactics?" asked Boris, his eyebrows were raised.

"The you know…"

"Er… blitzkrieg?" Jojo spoke.

"Score one for the Who."

(**A/N : You'll soon find out that this mission didn't use the Blitzkrieg strategy.**)

* * *

"_The Rescue"_

_Florida, U.S.A. 1200 Hours._

_Lt. Kyla Mason_

_UT Taskforce- Epsilon_

_Status : Alive._

Helicopters and other aircrafts were flying above Pacific Ocean. Soon, Florida was visible. Every team, except Alpha and Beta team, were all preparing to land on the city and began their quick search for Minister Schuller.

My Helicopter was piloted by Tamara. Boarding it, were Mariana, Valerie, and me. Oh yeah, this is all-girl helo.

"_SAM sites deployed on the coast! All hostile!_" reported Tamara.

"_Copy that, corporal._" I heard Jayce's voice. "_All crafts, prepare for evasive maneuver!_"

"_Brace yourselves!_" I held my seat tightly. Oh, this surely wouldn't be good.

And boy, was I really right. Tamara decided to shook our stomach a little bit by doing a sudden 100 degrees horizontal turn to the left in a blink, and also 90 degrees vertical turn to the bottom, continued by full impulse that led the helo down to the sea. Tamara did another crazy 90 degrees turn to the tom, making the helo stable again. What was Tamara thinking! Did she think she was flying a fighter!

"WHOA!" We shouted as Tamara did her crazy maneuver that I was sure nobody, not even ace pilots from Thunder Crash could do it. But I was sure Beta team could copy that easily. They were really daredevil pilots.

BOOM!

"_Back rotor hit! Mayday, mayday! Helo 3 going down!_" Tamara cried "_Brace for impact!_"

CRASH!

…

* * *

"Ooh, my head…" I groaned as I woke up. My brain was shaking inside my head. Oh, I must've hit the floor real hard.

I saw my surrounding. Valerie looked alright, even though she was unconscious, but Tamara got pierced by the broken glass fragments from the Helicopter windows. One of which was found on her chest. She was dead. I was sure of it. Mariana's head hit a Flak cannon hanging on the wall. She was bleeding really badly. I walked on her and checked her pulse.

Nothing…

I walked on Valerie and checked her pulse. She still had it. I lifted her up and carried her on my back. I brought her outside and sat her near a pole. I hurried back inside and brought a medical kit and some weapons.

I picked up a bottle of Regeneration Liquid and poured it on Valerie's mouth. It worked perfectly. She coughed a little before she woke up. "Val, can you hear me?" I whispered.

"Loud 'n clear." Replied Valerie with a smile.

"Thank God. I thought I'd lost you."

"How's everyone else?"

"K.I.A."

Valerie's smile dropped in a second. She looked really saddened. "Mariana, is she…?"

"I'm sorry Val. She's gone too."

"She was a good teacher. S-she taught me a lot." Valerie began to cry.

"She told me she wanted you to take her place if she was gone."

"R-really? D-did she actually say that?"

"You're our field medic." I handed her Mariana's medical backpack. "Make Mariana proud, Staff Sergeant Young."

* * *

We proceeded to the alley. Since we were away from any other group, Valerie and I were on our own.

"Clear left." Valerie reported.

"Clear right. Move." We moved carefully inside.

"Lieutenant, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, Val. Everything's gonna be…"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM!

"Contact at 10 o'clock!" I shouted as the series of bullets and rockets were shot and missed. We quickly took cover behind a building.

The Skaarjs were gathering on a yard behind a factory. 2 Shuttlecrafts were parked on it. Almost all of the Skaarjs were warriors, and had their Raziks bared. 5 of the Skaarj were trooper and the ones shooting at us. All of the Skaarjs were firing their weapons on us, but none of them hit us directly. If they did hurt us, it was only minor injury.

"Have some flash, you green skin freaks!" I threw a flashbang on the Skaarjs. As it did on our first encounter, the explosion blinded and deafened the Skaarjs for quite some time. It gave us enough time to annihilate the Skaarj forces before they recovered.

"Tango down." Reported Valerie as she killed the last Skaarj standing.

"Hide behind the dumpsters. There'll be more coming." I said. She nodded and hid behind the same dumpster where I hid behind.

I was right, a group of Skaarjs walked to the yard. As expected, they were really surprised as they saw dozens of their comrades lying dead on the concrete yard. What took our interests was a human male wearing office clothes and N.E.G. badge on his chest. His hands were tied up.

"Staff Sergeant, I think we have the V.I.P. on sight." I reported.

"I'll confirm it first." Valerie pulled out her so-called Who-phone and searched for the image of the V.I.P. "Positive I.D., should we engage?"

"We need a distraction. Explosion of shuttlecrafts should do it." I pulled out the AVRiL from my back and aimed it up. I shot the missile the sky, then pointing my gun at the shuttlecraft with a laser sight. The missile dived down to the small craft like a meteorite from hell itself. With full speed, it collided with the shuttle and literally blasted it to nothingness. Time seemed to slow down as the Skaarjs and the minister turned to the center of the event. Got 'em! With our shock rifles, we wasted all of the distracted Skaarjs before they recovered from their surprise.

As the last Skaarj fell to the ground, we jumped out from our hiding place and dashed to the V.I.P. "Mr. Schuller?" I asked the captive while Valerie untied him.

"Y-yes, ma-am." He stuttered. "A-are you the Taskforce."

"Yes, sir. We are going to take you to a safe place. This way." I led Valerie and the minister outside the yard. As we were clear, I contacted the Captain, "Epsilon 1, we have the V.I.P. alive. Where's your coordinates?"

"_We're at your +1, +1, -2. We're moving to our +6, +7, + 3. But we can't pick you up because of our hot position. Regroup with Delta 3's group. They have Hellbender._" Replied the Captain.

"Where are their coordinates?"

"_At your minus X, minus Z, -7. They're speeding your way. Stand by on your position. I'm giving them your coordinates. Epsilon 1 out._"

"Well, guess we'll need to wait for the truck." Said Valerie.

It wasn't very long until we heard the heavy sound of a truck. "They're here!" I spoke to Valerie and the minister. Sure enough, a Bender was zooming on the road toward us. Lauren and Tory were the only ones on that battle truck.

"Sergeant, where's Harry and Naruto?" Valerie asked.

"They jumped off the chopper when they shot us down. Lost contact with 'em." Tory replied fast and with boring expression.

"Alright, we're gonna need to escort the minister, pronto. The sooner we're there, the better." Said me. "Mr Schuller, if you please." The minister nodded and went inside the seat next to the driver's.

I took the rear ASMD turret and turned it on. Valerie stood on the rear with Tory. The minister were sitting on the front.

"Alright, let's bend the Hell!" exclaimed Lauren as she stomped on the gas pedal, speeding the truck on the road with a ludicrous speed.

* * *

The Bender still speeded with full acceleration. Lauren was able to control where it was going. Suddenly, a trash bin on our left exploded. I aimed my turret to the back, to find a Scorpion Buggy speeding toward us. I ran a bio-scan and found a Skaarj DNA. "Lauren, we got a hostile on our back!" I warned.

"_It's an Axon vehicle!_" replied Lauren from the radio.

"With a Skaarj in it! I don't know how the hell they got the Axon gears, but I know damn well that it's a bad sign! Turn left!" I yelled as the Bender arrived at a junction.

"_Turning the Bender!_"

The sudden turn almost threw Tory and Valerie out of the truck.

"_Enemy Leviathan, dead ahead!_"

To my, and our horror, Lauren's warning was perfectly true. A Skaarj controlled Leviathan blocked our way, and to make it worse, it was deployed and ready to rock the road.

And a second later, it charged its gigantic ion devastator and pointed its laser sight.

"HOLY SHIT!"

*Whirring sound*…. KA- **BLAM!**

…

* * *

"Kyla! Stand up!"

"Lieutenant!"

"Goddamnit! We're gonna get rammed if you stay on the road! On you feet!"

The first things I saw were, Lauren who tried to pick me up, Valerie, who was carrying the unconscious V.I.P. and Tory, who was throwing Toxic Bombs on the Skaarj forces and the hostile Leviathan. "I have her! Let's go!" Lauren shouted as she picked me up to the nearest two-storied house.

"Lauren, how's the Leviathan?" I asked Lauren.

"Currently undeployed, but fully manned and armed."

"Get me down. I can walk myself up." Lauren nodded and put me down. I tried to get up, and after few times of trying, I successfully got my feet on the ground perfectly, but damn, my left side was hot and burning. Guess I was caught into the Tarydium explosion from the Hellbender tanks really bad, or maybe I was really close from the Ion explosion point.

"Levi's circling us. Guess someone doesn't want us to get out of here alive." Tory said.

"Why not just get inside? Isn't it a lot faster?" asked Valerie.

"Val, I think they know how experienced we are. So now they chose to wait-and-strike rather than rush-style attack." I answered.

"So they do think."

"Tory, they ALWAYS think."

Lauren looked up to the stairs and went up. "Girls, I may have an idea!" she yelled from the second story.

As everyone arrived upstairs, we saw Lauren facing a window, that was facing a quiet alley. "This area's Skaarj-safe. If we can manage to get down, the Skaajs will never notice our presence."

"What about the V.I.P.?" asked Valerie. "He's still out."

"Val, can you land smoothly on that dumpster?" Lauren pointed at a dumpster right below us.

"Need Anti-Grav jump boots."

"I got a pair. Use'em wisely." Lauren threw a pair of jump boots on the young Staff Sergeant. "We jump on my mark. On 3. 1… 2… 3, mark!" We jumped out of the window one by one, as for Valerie, she was just dropping down. Due to our experience of high jumping, we all landed safely. "Very smooth touchdown." Commented me. Suddenly, my comm. beeped. "Hold on, Captain's on the line." I turned on my headset. "Epsilon 2 here."

"_Status report, two._"

"Gladly sir, but first, answer my question. Is there any recorded raid on Axon Facility that happened behind our back?"

"_If I were to know it, I'd tell you a long while ago. Why?_"

"Well, numerous of Scorpions were chasing our truck, and a Leviathan blocked our way. Ya know, that was one hell of a ride, which ended with us almost getting blown up by an Ion Cannon. God know how we could survive it all. Tell me you're going to pick us up."

"_Er… I wish we could, but our distance is already too far, and it's still hot here. By the time we got there, you'd be long dead. Proceed with caution, Epsilon 1 out._"

"Oh, you've got to be shittin' me…" I cursed as the Captain cut off the transmission. "You heard the guy, we're on our own."

"Damn…" said Lauren.

* * *

It was pure miracle that we were out of trouble in less than a minute. The Skaarjs didn't seem to notice us coming out from the house. I guess we were the luckiest girls ever existed in this world.

"Axon garage, dead ahead." reported Lauren. "Let's get inside. There might be something that can help us getting to the LZ faster."

"Why the hell did they build a garage for warfare vehicles?" asked Tory. "That's pretty out of logic."

"It wasn't for warfare. They unattached all weaponry on the vehicles, except if they were for T.C.A." answered Lauren.

"'T.C.A.'?" asked Valerie.

"Terran Colonial Authority, police of N.E.G. I answered.

We went inside and saw most of the vehicles were gone. The only things available were a Scorpion, a Manta, and a Hellbender, all unarmed. "I think our Skaarj pals raided the vehicles from here." said Lauren.

"You mean, including the Leviathan?" I asked Lauren to remind her.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that part."

Valerie put Schuller on the bender. Lauren would be driving it. Valerie would be sitting on the top of the Scorpion I'd be driving. Tory'd be driving the Manta.

"Remember, girls. Rush-mode." Lauren said. "Go."

We shot out of the garage. As we got out, a rocket passed above us. 'Oh, fuck this.' I thought. "Val, do your job."

Valerie shot an AVRiL to a Skaarj controlled Scorpion, blowing it into metal junks. Tory did a 180 degrees spin to fire her flak shells, two of which hit 3 Manta drivers, killing them and made the 3 Mantas she hit went out of control and spinning toward some buildings and destroying it to pieces. One of the Mantas' chassis hit another Manta, sending it to the right side, where it collided against a Scorpion and exploded, bringing the Scorpion with it.

* * *

Soon, the LZ was on our sight, but to our dismay, it was hot as hell. Dropping in would likely be a suicide, but stopping on our track would also get us all killed.

We chose to move on, and soon found out that we chose the right choice. None of the hostiles were on vehicles, though they were fully armed. We ran them all over as we rushed to the LZ.

That leaves one problem, the hijacked vehicles. But the Skaarj controlled Axon Vehicles were easily blown up into scrap metal by everyone in the LZ who were using AVRiLs.

"Whoa, what a crazy ride back there." I spoke as we walked to the Captain. "V.I.P. secure." Just as I reported, Lauren carried the unconscious Schuller up to an N.E.G. Goliath.

"Well done, all of you. Our mission wouldn't be…" but I didn't hear the rest of what Hande said. A Skaarj Trooper was getting up and aiming its hunting rifle on him. Without even thinking, I jumped up to block the shot.

BANG!

The bullet hit me instead of the Captain, who suddenly screamed, "NO!"

Everyone turned to the source of the gunshot, and rained bullets on the dying Skaarj.

But I knew it was too late to notice that. The bullets hit my lungs. It was extremely agonizing when I tried to breath. Valerie rushed to my side, but when she saw the wounds, she knew it was already impossible to heal. The Captain ran toward me. His face was filled with terror and sadness. "Y-you saved my life…" He said quietly.

"Y-yeah, sir. B-but I, …I didn't s-save my…self." I coughed blood on the last phrase. "I-I never did… that… even… in the green… w-world incident."

"You didn't have to do that, Kyla."

"I… I know, b-but my… body. It… r-reacted… itself, a-and… you're the c-cap', r-right?" I laughed weakly.

"Kyla, don't speak."

"Too… l-late, sir. I'm… dying… already…"

Hande knew that all too well, so he turned to Valerie. "Val, stop her pain. Give her a sedating shot on her brain, overdose."

"Yes, sir. Hold still, Lieutenant. One injection, you'll rest in peace." She prepared her hypospray. Then she put it on my forehead. I was able to say my last words before I drifted to an eternal sleep.

"Thank…you…"

**

* * *

A/N : OMG! MULTIPLE K.I.A.s DETECTED!**

**If I'm not mistaken, Kyla fought in a Miner Revolution called 'Green World' or something like that.**

**Review please!**


	17. Behind the Mask

**No A/N. 2 K.I.A.s imminent.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except my plotand my OCs. Koden's ow**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17.**

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

The computer on the briefing room was online, but the monitor showed nothing but static.

"They've disrupted our satellites. We're blind for a while." Said Xan.

"Damn. This is not going to be easy. Have you tried to anticipate the disruption field?" asked Isa.

"Yes, but the process is complicated. For now, comm. will be down. We're vulnerable against ambushes."

"Alright Kriegor. You said you have found a very useful intel source. Where is that?" asked Malcolm.

"In Afghanistan. Our sensors have detected a large amount of Skaarj bio sign in a cave on the mountains. Several encrypted transmissions coming from and to that base have been tracked. We believe it is their communication center on Earth. Therefore, it is the source of the information about the Skaarj strike forces."

"Then this will be an infiltration mission, am I right?"

"Yes, Captain. This is a covert operation. I'll select 6 people I think are the best choice. It is crucial that we need the information, or Earth shall soon fall to the hand of the Empire."

* * *

"_Behind the mask."_

_Afghanistan, 1300 Hours._

_Sgt. Luthor Troy_

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive_

Our group of 6 consisted of Jojo, Koden, Harry, Naruto, Tara, and finally me. We had arrived at the mountainous hidden Skaarj base. We had found the entrance below and were preparing to infiltrate quietly and swiftly.

Somehow, my mind was occupied with a very bad and strange feeling. Somehow, my conscience kept telling me not to trust my teammates, except Tara, the only Gamma team in the group. Don't ask me why. I had no idea. I just thought, soon I'd find out the reason, wouldn't I?

"Okay, guys. There's no sign of any Skaarj patrols. Move out. Keep your eyes peeled." Ordered Jojo.

We slid down from the cliff and entered the cave. To our surprise, and delight, it was unguarded. Even though it was like we were lucky, it only made me felt worse. It was like we were walking right on a trap.

* * *

After running to the empty corridors, we arrived at the control room. There were some computers containing any information we need. I know I was supposed to be cheering right now, but now I became really paranoid. Well, I mean, we didn't see any Skaarj. Not a single of them! Wasn't it really strange!

Just as the others were downloading the data, a razorjack flew on the ceiling and almost hit the monitor. But Koden shot it with his shock rifle. I must say, it was next to impossible, and Koden was no sniper, as far as I know. But I didn't really have time to think about that because this Skaarj Lord was about to stab me with his Razik. Oh yeah, I prefer to call those Skaarj 'him', since it should be obvious that these Skaarjs are males. Okay, back to where I was almost stabbed. I quickly dodged and increased his speed forward. He ended up crashing on a broken computer that was still plugged. So he died painfully after being electrified by untold amount of electricity.

Just as I was finished with the said Lord, 2 Berserkers dashed toward me and almost got me killed, if it wasn't for Tara, who had saved my life in the last minute by shredding both the Berserkers with her Flak Cannon. "You need a little help?" She said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah,"

We kept the Skaarjs away from the computers. It was really as hard as hell. We needed to unleash our full power and might just to defend the spot. This kinda reminded me of Assault ladder in the Tournament. Only we wouldn't be living again once we were dead.

"Download complete! Let's get the hell outta here!" shouted Naruto.

We dashed to the exit, Skaarjs following us. We decided to move zig-zag style to avoid the oncoming bullets and rockets. "There's too many of them!" Shouted Tara.

"No worries, we've set some charges. If we're out in time, they're going to be buried alive!" replied Koden.

"Good plan!" I complimented. "We just need to run as fast as we can, right?"

"Yeah, we're almost out!"

Soon, we arrived at the other side of the cave. Finally we were out of the hidden base. The Skaarjs were left behind. Wow, I didn't know we were that fast!

"Alright, we got the intel. Let's get back to HQ." I was about to walk away when…

"Not so fast." Said Jojo. I turned around, and my eyes met the end of his green enforcer pistol.

BANG!

He emptied a clip on me before I knew what happened

"What… the…fuck…?" I fell down to the dirt. The lead bullet hit my chest.

I saw Tara falling right next to me. Koden had shot her too. "You're falling to our trap humans. It is hard to believe that you can easily be fooled. Now that we have information about your troopers, your planet shall soon be ours!" Koden, Jojo, Naruto, and Harry left us lying at the exit. Soon, I saw them transforming into a Skaarj. Then I realized what had just happened.

We were tricked.

They were the Empire's spies.

I couldn't do anything. With the comm. down, I couldn't use my headset. They've planned this. What had happened to the real Koden, Jojo, Naruto and Harry? Were they killed?

One thing I knew for sure, Tara and I were going to die. If not because of the bullet, then the explosive those Skaarjs had set would blow us to oblivion.

Speak of the devil…

KA-BOOM!

**

* * *

**

A/N : That's it. We got yet another K.. And 4 M.. Sorry for so short. The next chapter will be the UTTF chasing those spies.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Takedown

**A/N : This chapter's name is taken from a mission in COD MW2, where Taskforce 141 is capturing Rojas.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except me, my plot, and my characters. Koden (now is M.I.A.) and Tory is owned by darknessDemon, while xMemeto(dot)Morix owns Tabby and Valerie.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18.

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

The monitor on the briefing room showed the map of Afghanistan, and some labels.

Sgt. Luthor Troy  
Status : **K.I.A.**

Pvt. Tara.  
Status : **K.I.A.**

The map then moved up, and was following 4 labels. All of them were named 'Skaarj Spy'.

"Those spies didn't waste their time in the Taskforce HQ. Numerous of unauthorized entry have been detected in our main terminal. They have gathered enough data for the Skaarj Empire to bring us down. We need to intercept and eliminate those spies, so the data they have stolen will be secure. Move fast Taskforce, or it will be too late for all of us."

"_Alright, boys and girls, listen up! Our objective is to eliminate the spy threat! Epsilons and Betas will be scouting the area and form the blockade on the river! We will be intercepting them while they're still on their boat! Let's move out!_" ordered Malcolm as we speeded with our Mantas on the river.

* * *

"_Takedown"_

_Afghanistan, 1500 Hours._

_Sergeant Tory_

_UT Taskforce – Delta._

_Status : Alive_

Manta hovercrafts were fast and agile. The problem is, the pilot's too open and the craft's very weak, too weak for my standard. I'd prefer a vehicle with the strength of a Goliath tank, but as fast as, let's say, a Scorpion Buggy. Unfortunately Axon Engineers were not smart enough to find a way to make such vehicle. Pathetic, I thought they're the best. And again, that was what everyone here said, but not me. If they were REALLY the best, they could at least cover the pilot seat of the Manta, but no, they left it wide open.

"_I got a visual on enemy spy._" Reported Harlin. "_It's in a motor boat, armed with plasma cannons._"

"Hmph, not much of a challenge." I accelerated my Manta, and finally reached the boat that bald headed Harlin mentioned. (**A/N : I was referring to Harlin's appearance in UT3. He's bald. Of course I'm not judging people by his/her appearance, usually… :D**)

"_Be advised, sudden right turn, dead ahead._" Reported one of the Epsilon team. I didn't know what her name was. I only knew she was Staff Sergeant V something, and she was a cousin of Tabby's.

I turned right without bumping on the cliff, but the motor boat wasn't as lucky. It hit a rock near the cliff, but still moved. Whoever controlling the boat must be terrible.

Suddenly, one of the cannons fired at me, and missed. Oh, can't hit a moving target, huh? This is going to be easy as pie.

I unleashed a barrage of plasma bolt on the boat. Soon enough, it was destroyed into pile of junks.

"1 down, 3 more to go!" I exclaimed.

We drove our Mantas even faster. I was in the lead, for everyone drove their Mantas really slow (for me, not for them). Soon enough, I outran all of them, and found the boat full of Skaarj, one of which had a Human Data Downloader.

"Got eyes on a spy." I reported.

"_Hang on, we're coming."_ Replied Malcolm.

"I can handle this myself. This one's mine."

"_Very well, if you…_"

"_Delta, Gamma, this is Epsilon 8. Skaarj space fighters entering the area. Advise evasive maneuver at all time. Stand by while we clear up the skies!_" reported Tabby from above. Why did she have to yell like that? This is not like the end of the world.

Suddenly, it was raining green plasma bolts. I did a zig-zag maneuver to avoid getting hit by the rainstorm. "Take this you bastards! Toxic Bomb!" I launched a Toxic Bomb on the boat's engine. As they collided, the motor malfunctioned and the boat started spinning uncontrollably to the cliff, where it then crashed on the hard rocks. All of the Skaarjs were killed in the explosion.

"Second Target destroyed."

"Interception groups. The last 2 spies are calling shuttles. Take 'em out, ASAP!" reported the Major from the Beta team.

The plasma rainstorm suddenly died down. Apparently those green skin bastards were really calling shuttles, and they probably didn't want to shoot their own guys.

Speaking of shuttles…

A big spacecraft flew past me. One of its side doors was opened and a Skaarj manning a plasma turret appeared and aimed its big gun toward me. After 5 seconds, it decided that it was the time to kill me. The question is, did it have what it takes to kill me?

Probably… not.

I increased my Manta's speed and moved it left and right, zig-zag style, and at the same time, I aimed the plasma guns upward, leaning my Manta up to and sinking the back of the hovercraft on water. Suddenly, engines started failing That's when I realized something.

Axon Research Corporation never made any waterproof vehicles.

I stopped firing, and cursed my bad luck. '_If I live through this, I'm gonna send a complaint letter for Axon Engineers, and if they don't respond it, I'm gonna kill 'em._' I thought in mind.

I followed the shuttle while evading the oncoming plasma bolts from the shuttle. Thanks to the agility of the Manta, I was able to successfully avoiding the bolts, and some rocks on the river, if I might add (I didn't really have to care about the last one. Remember, Manta is a **Hover**craft).

The shuttle then arrived at their V.I.P. position. As it lowered down, the Spy jumped up to the shuttle. Oh, but he wouldn't know what hit him next. I overloaded every part of the Manta's engine and speeded it to the shuttle. Then I jumped off, leaving the Manta speeding in an alarming rate and collision course toward the shuttle. Well, I wasn't going to drown myself underwater, so I pulled a Hoverboard and placed it on my feet.

I landed gracefully on the water, while the Manta and the shuttle were blown up, also taking the boat, and the spy with them.

"F-Yeah!" I cheered, but I didn't have any time to celebrate. There's another one trying to escape, so I rode my Hoverboard across the river.

I was lucky that I had tweaked some settings in my Hoverboard, with some help from those 'Thunder Cash' Engineers' help. If normal Hoverboards slow down above water, my Hoverboard speeds just fine. Plus, the current was on my side, luckily.

At my Hoverboard's current rate of speed, normal person would fell off from my Board, but not me. I'm well trained. They won't give me rank Sergeant for nothing!

I soon got the visual on the last spy, who had been trying to climb up the Shuttle. "Oh, you won't get away with this, Acid!"

A stream of poison shot out from my right (slightly) mutated arm, and hit the said spy, who fell off from the ladder. I wasn't going to let it go just like that, so I increased speed and leaped into the air for the Skaarj Spy.

Just as it was descending, I grabbed its left arm and picked it up.

And now, for the boat and the shuttle…

I turned around, and fired an AVRiL at the shuttle, bad mistake, because the momentum had pushed the Hoverboard back. Almost lost my balance, but I regained it quickly. Now I know why they don't recommend firing weapons on Hoverboard. As for the shuttle got hit on its impulse engine and fell into the boat, destroying it.

The Skaarj Spy was shaking as my poison seeped through its body. Ooh, I could hold it and watch it slowly die in a very excruciating pain, or if it was persistent enough, I'd land my very final blow.

But I should report back to the others. I turned on my headset and contacted the Major. "This is Sergeant Tory. I got the last spy alive."

"_Keep him alive. We'll need him for information extraction._"

I growled slightly. This was not going as I planned. "Understood." I turned off the comm. "Looks like you're going to answer some question back in HQ."

**

* * *

**

**Somehow, in UT3, Hoverboards slow down on water. Maybe the guys on Epic Games don't want us to cross it fast.**

**Command! I need some review backup!**

A/N **: Okay, the next chapter would be 'cinematic' chapter like the first, second, and third chapter of this fic! So I'll mention the name of the chapter and it would be 3****rd**** person POV!**


	19. Interrogation and Preparation for DDay

**A/N : This is cinematic chapter, which means this'll be very similar to some first chapter or in other words, normal chapters.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 : Interrogation and Preparation for D-Day.

"Rod ready, sir." Said Boris.

The room the Taskforce used to interrogate the Skaarj Spy was dark. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Isa, and of course, the Skaarj, had electrifying rods.

"Alright. It's just an easy and simple question. Tell the truth, we'll let you go. Otherwise, you'll regret your decision." Said Isa warningly. "Where do you hold our men?"

"I'm not talking." Said the spy.

"Strike one…" The others hit the spy with the rod.

"AARGH!" Growled the spy.

The rods were then pulled back. The Skaarj was still groaning in pain. "Have enough already? Now I just need to know where you keep our men."

The Skaarj shook his head. "Strike two." Said Isa.

The rods then struck the Skaarj once again.

As soon as it was over, Isa talked again. "One last chance. If you are still not talking, we don't have any choice but to inject you with truth serum. You'll be tortured inside out before you're under its control, and I tell you, it's not really pleasant. Last chance, where do you keep our men!"

The Skaarj spit on Isa as the answer.

"Wrong answer. Staff Sergeant, proceed."

Valerie hesitantly pulled out her hypospray. It was filled with clear liquid. As soon as the hypospray got really close on the Skaarj's head, he shouted, "WAIT!"

Isa turned back. "You changed your mind?"

"Yes, they're in our base in a region called the North Pole. I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

"Very well. Epsilons, get this spy on the prison!"

* * *

"He's telling the truth, sir. 4 non-Skaarj bio-sign were detected in a Skaarj Outpost in the North Pole." Reported Boris as he finished examining the radar log in the briefing room.

"Okay, prepare a Shuttlepod. We'll sent the spy back to his homeworld, to Skrath." Said Isa.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"No formalities needed."

"Alright." Said Boris. "Forgive me for saying this, but, are you **out of your mind!**"

"You didn't question my decision to use our 'truth serum' to threaten the spy."

"Well… I was just being informed by Valerie, that it was just a water."

Isa laughed, "Cheeky little bastard, am I not?"

"I know it is a good deed, but I think we need to be serious toward this guys. Just vaporize him, or depressurize him or, whatever, but don't just let him go!"

"Boris, I'm not that kind of guy. I keep my promises, even the promises with the worst species in the galaxy."

"Sir…"

"I can't break my promises. I'll keep it, whether you like it or not. Are we clear?"

"Alright. You're the cap', not me. You'd better know what the hell you're doing."

"Believe me. I do."

* * *

In the Delta base's armory, everyone's preparing their weapons. "Well, I guess that's everything. Tomorrow's a big day." Said Malcolm.

"Do we really need these weapons? We had enough already." Said Tory.

"Tory's right, Malcolm. There are too many guns already. We can't take all of 'em. No one's as strong as you." Said Brock.

"Yeah, but who knows when we will need spare weapons? You don't wanna run out of ammo while fighting, do you?" replied Malcolm. "Besides, weapons like this don't grow on trees. They don't come every day. Axon lacks of materials nowadays, so this might be their last supplies this year."

"But we have some tanks, right? We have more vehicles in the garage compared to those inside other team's garages."

"Sure we do, Brock. We got plenty of 'em. But there's no harm of preparing our best, right? We might even get to finish the job faster than usual. Well, that's enough. Let's put our trinkets in the boxes."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Epsilons Garage, Jayce was working on the Epsilons gears. The door was then opened, revealing Valerie in her vest.

"Nice tank." She said as she came across the super sized Leviathan in the garage.

"Thanks, Liandri just ordered this thing from Axon. Magnificent, isn't she?" replied Jayce, "I made a few tweaks on it. The main turret now moves faster. The hull's stronger too."

"I just heard that we got some new things on our arsenal."

"Ah, yes." Jayce left the Goliath she was working on. "Here we have the 'Vulcan', or the UA69 Flamethrower. We got this thing from T.C.A. Remember that weapons they used on our joint mission? Anyway, as the name suggest, it burns peoples." She opened a box and pulled out a flame thrower and some napalm cans. "This is the Vulcan. Careful, extreme hot!"

Jayce put the Vulcan back and closed the box. "I also made a sword for Tabby. She want me to forge her a sword as strong as Celis' 'Insurrection Blade'. I wanted to reject the idea, because Insurrection is forged with magic, and I can't do any magic, but well, Tabby finally persuaded me, so here it is." Jayce pulled out a small crystal sword."It's made of pure Tarydium Crystal. Dangerously sharp and almost unbreakable. Can't be bended, and easy to carry."

"What's the name?" asked Valerie curiously.

"I don't know, but I prefer to call it 'Blue Striker'. Would you mind giving it to Tabby? I have a lot of work to do."

"No problem." She held the sword. "Very light. Anything else?"

"Well, I finally got your wish come true. Your Quad-shotgun is ready."

"Really?"

"Yup, the special cartridges that can spread chemical substance you want are also ready. I've tested it with phosphor, chloride acid, and Tarydium biowaste. They spread just fine."

"Let's test it outside." Both Valerie and Jayce went outside. Jayce then handed the shotgun to Valerie, "You have the honor, Staff Sergeant."

"'kay, here we go." Valerie filled the shotgun with a cartridge filled with Tarydium biowaste.

KA-BOOM! SPLAT!

The shell exploded and released the corrosive acid on the dirt. A green gas was created upon the blast. "Works for me." Said Valerie.

* * *

"You've completed it?" asked Isa in the armory.

"Yup, I've finished the rocket packs too. It's not really easy to make." Replied Boris.

"Okay, show me the gun."

Boris walked to the locker and unlocked it, "Captain Hande, may I present you…" He pulled out a rocket launcher with 7 barrels. "The Exterminator!"

"Great job, ol' pal." Isa complimented. "You've tested it?"

"Successfully fires all projectiles. No more explosion inside the barrels. I've managed to work on the bugs too. They now fires simultaneously."

"Great job done. How many packs did we make."

"Let's do the math." Boris counted with his finger. "4 by me, 2 by you, 4 by Ray, and 1 more by Jayce. We have eleven, sir."

"I guess I won't use this thing for a while. I need to conserve the ammos for the final showdown."

"In the mean time, why don't you let me create some more packs for ya? I'm also thinking of a laser sight or something like that for your Exterminator, for accuracy and locking the target."

"Alright, but I don't wanna caught you on your desk, drinking your Vodka when I got home."

"What? You want some too? I'll leave some for ya."

Isa snickered, "Ha, ha. You know how I hate alcohol."

"Come on, live a little. You really wanna miss the pleasure?"

"Not everyone drinks alcohol. At least, not me."

"Don't worry, Cap. I'll save some for ya!"

"No, no. Save it for someone else, or make some Molotov cocktails out of it."

"You should really try it!"

"Sorry, pal. Alcohol and I just don't mix well."

"Alright, but don't come crying at me if I drink all the bottles."

Isa just chuckled and left the armory. He headed toward his special Scorpion. The buggy was faster than regular Scorpions, and has a very excellent turn rate. The body was also a lot thicker and the blades were unbreakable.

He entered the buggy and revved it up.

"Let's go, Scorpio."

With that, he left for the Beta team's base.

**

* * *

**

A/N : We finished the cinematic! Review please!

**Skrath is the name of the Skaarj homeworld. Exterminator is darknessDemon's idea, but I named it myself. Ask him how it works or see his story, The New ISB in part 84. I own Insurrection and Blue Striker. I'll explain the origin of Insurrection after I finished TNBR : The vampire incident, since Karen (my OC) forged this special Necris Sword.**


	20. Blizzard Escape

**A/N : 20****th**** chapter! We're 80% done!**

**Exterminator wouldn't make any appearance until the last battle.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, except me, my plot, my stuffs, and my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

*Tactical Agenda -Playing*

UT-Taskforce

The monitor of the briefing room showed the North Pole. Then it zoomed in and the view transformed into 3D wireframe view. A wireframe form of Dropship was shown flying above the surface.

3 Labels appeared inside the ship.

Cpt. Isa "Hande" Handoyo.  
Status : Alive

Cpt. Danny Fenton  
Status : Alive

Colossus  
Status : Online

* * *

"_Blizzard Escape"_

_The North Pole, 0700 Hours._

_Cpt. Isa "Hande" Abdurrahman Handoyo._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive._

The blizzard had shaken the dropship violently. "Unable to land the ship in the designated location. Landing the ship in the current position." Said Colossus.

The ship landed roughly. I quickly packed my things and jumped down. "Damn, it's so cold."

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Danny as he went down.

"I've never been in a place like this. You know, I lived in a tropical country."

"Temperature's not so bad. Remember Coret?"

"Yeah, but the first time I fought in there, I caught a cold."

Danny snickered as he heard that. "You'll get used to it someday. It's not like the coldest place in the world."

"Tell that to yourself. Major told me 'bout you complaining in the flight on Himalaya mountains." I looked at the surrounding. "Better go ghost. This place's full of narrow crevasses." Danny nodded and did as told.

"All righty. What do you got? Better not junks."

"Suppressed M32 and P400, you?" He pulled out a blue Combat Assault Rifle and a pistol.

"Marines arsenal, eh? I got an AR770 with a silencer and suppressed Interdiction Sniper Rifle with Infra Red sight. I need to ditch the high velocity bullets for a while to avoid visible bullet traces."

We stopped talking and moved faster. I used my Hoverboard to match Danny's speed, but I need to concentrate on my balance, because the storm was really heavy.

Soon, we arrived at a high cliff. "Looks like we're going up from here. You go first and clear the area. I'll be right up in a jiffy."

"Roger that, wish me luck."

"Go get 'em, Phantom."

* * *

A few seconds of hard cliffhanging later, I finally got up. I swung my pick for the last time and launched myself in the air, and landed on the edge of the cliff. "Phew, that was quite a climb."

Danny then appeared in front of me. "Took you a long time to get here."

"Climbing an ice cliff isn't the easiest thing." I replied and put my picks back on my backpack. "All clear?"

"All clear."

"Move out, slow and steady."

"I'm making no sound, sir."

We arrived at the base. Thanks to the storm, everything was unclear for both us and the Skaarj. Even with their better vision, they were blind in this weather. What concerned me was a device nearby. It was a big cylinder that emits blue light. "Tarydium Radiator. Looks like the spies' intel did arrive. Stay away from those things when you turn intangible. Those devices are designed to emit radiation that can make most of your ghost power useless. You'll be visible, solid, and most of all, vulnerable. Stay out of sight. How copy?"

"Solid copy, sir. Stay out of sight."

"Good, lower your body. We're crawling under the truck."

The Skaarjs didn't notice us as we crawled under the truck. But unfortunately, 2 of them blocked the way. "Damn, gotta take 'em out, 2 at a time. Pick up your Avenger and aim for the cranium." Danny nodded and pulled out his P400 pistol. "Shoot on 3…2…1…, mark!"

Muffled gunshot sounds were heard from our guns. Both the Skaarjs fell lifelessly on the snow. "Target eliminated. Move out."

Soon enough, we reached the big building. The door inside was locked. "We could breach inside, but that'll attract unwanted attention." I looked at my surrounding. As I was sure that no radiators on sight, I spoke again, "Danny, get us in."

"Piece of cake." Danny replied and grabbed my hand. A second later, we're inside the building.

"Well, that felt weird. I'm not sure if my molecules are still in the same places."

We walked deeper into the building. It was dark, and quiet, classic Skaarj environment. "On your guard, Fenton. They could be anywhere. And by anywhere, I literally mean anywhere." Just as I finished that, a Skaarj teleported in. It was a Lord class, armed with heavier Raziks.

The Skaarj charged the power of its Raziks, and unleashed a huge plasma sphere. We ducked down to avoid the blast of the attack, which created a hole in the wall. "Take 'im out!"

We unleashed barrages of bullets to the Skaarjs, but it deflects all projectiles, leaving its body unscratched. "Daniel! Use alt-trigger!"

Danny fired with alternate mode, releasing a large uranium shard which blasted the Skaarj to oblivion. "Topped him!"

"'Kay, let's get the hell outta here before his friends show up."

* * *

"Sir, over here!"

I turned to the prison cell Danny had pointed. There they were! They were sitting on the edge of their cell. It was very small, and with 4 peoples inside, everyone could feel claustrophobic.

"Guys!" Jojo, Koden, Naruto and Harry turned to me.

"CAP…!"

"Sshh!" I hushed them. "Lower your voice. We don't want to have some companies. Hang on, I'll get this thing open. Danny, hand me a screwdriver."

It took a little bit long to get the door open. "Wow, tough security. Hang on, I need to concentrate. Point that flashlight steadily, Daniel. I must not hit the alarm wires."

"What are you looking for?"

"4 wires that connects the magnetic locks with this panel. Alright, let's see if this is the right one."

I cut a red wire on the top. Luckily, nothing happened. "That was a lucky try. 3 more to go. Hope I cut the right ones."

I continued cutting another wire on the right. Nothing still happened. "2 more. Gotcha!" I just got another one and cut it. "Alright. I think I got the last one. Keep your shirt on, this thing's buried really deep."

"Take your time. We ain't going anywhere." Said Koden.

"Got it!" There was a sound of electricity being powered down. "Magnetic locks disabled. Now we only need to slide this door open."

The door opened without a sound. Everyone went out fast. "Ah, fresh air." Said Naruto as he took a breath outside.

"Your weapons." I walked to the storage room near the prison and threw the pillaged weapons on them. "Let's be off now."

* * *

We ran out from the building, but before we reached the entrance, the alarm went off. "Oh, shit. There goes the alarm." Jojo spoke.

"Good, I'm ready for action." Said Koden as he put a Shock Core tube on his Shock Rifle.

"Team, we're Oscar Mike! Move, move, MOVE!" I yelled.

A couple of Troopers came along with stingers and waited us outside. "Enemy Stingers! Get down!" Danny shouted. Everyone ducked right on time when the Skaarjs fired their guns.

"Breathe this!" I tossed a toxic grenade on the Skaarjs. Green cloud appeared near them and killed them all. "Tango down! Move out!"

I turned my headset on and get Colossus in the line. "Colossus! We're compromised! We need an immediate evac, ASAP!"

"_Stand by, Epsilon 1. Dropship moving to your coordinates. E.T.A. 20 seconds._"

With that, the transmission ended. Suddenly, Koden yelled at me. "Cap', get down! ETC Bomb!"

If I didn't ducked down at the right time, I'd be the victim of Koden's ball of electricity, which oddly exploded in a fiery explosion instead of electric one. It hit the Skaarj Trooper behind me, which then I shot on the chest to finish Koden's work. "Nice looking, thanks."

"Anytime, sir. Better watch your back at all time."

"Hey, I thought I should be the one saying that."

* * *

Everyone fought as hard as they could. The Skaarjs rushed toward us endlessly, but that didn't drop our spirit down. Suddenly, 5 Skaarjs were blown up by a big plasma sphere from the sky. Everyone turned around, to see a big dropship floating on the sky. "That's Colossus!" yelled Danny.

"Everyone, get to the ship!" I shouted.

We rushed inside the ship. Colossus then turned to me. "The blizzard is too heavy. There's a chance of ship system failure." Said the Liandri Robot.

"Ignore it. Take us up!" I ordered.

The dropship flew away with full impulse. Soon, the base was out of sight. "Phew, we made it out. I really need a glass of hot chocolate when I got home." Said Koden.

"Me too, Koden." Said Naruto.

**

* * *

**

A/N : We got it completed! Yay!

**P400 'Avenger' Pistol and M32 'Duster' Assault Rifle are weapons from Unreal II : The Awakening, although they aren't supposed to have silencers.**

**If someone wonders why I wrote 'Online' instead of 'Alive' for Colossus, that's because you can't really tell that a robot is alive.**


	21. Dawn and Dusk

**A/N : This will be a multi-POV chapter. Expect some POV changing!**

**The rest of the other chapters will be like this too.**

**Note : Chapter name will NOT be rewritten.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except anything I own.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

UT-Taskforce

The monitor showed a big forest. There were many white dots moving on a road, and labels following it.

"Many days we've passed, many souls we've sacrificed, and this day has finally arrived." Said Xan. "Today, we shall fulfill our goal as the Taskforce."

"Here's where it ends. When the sun sets. The Skaarjs will be out of this planet."

* * *

"_Today, our combination of power shall drive the Skaarjs away from our land. Today, every blood we've spilled would not go in vain! Let every rage and hatred toward the Skaarjs break loose! Let them feel the wrath of Taskforce! We will give them a quick lesson not to ever touch our land ever again! For FREEDOM!_"

"_**OORAH!**_"

* * *

"_Dawn and Dusk."_

_Great Britain, 0700 Hours._

_Staff Sergeant Lauren._

_UT Taskforce –Delta_

_Status : Alive._

The Major's speech had been replied cheerfully by the battle cries from every single Human Trooper fighting in this big day. Our troopers formed a convoy consisted of tanks, buggies, hovercrafts, trucks, and some foot soldiers.

I was in one of the Delta's Goliath tank. Inside the Goliath I was boarding were Malcolm, Brock, Koden, Naruto, and me. Malcolm was driving the tank and firing the shell, while Brock was controlling the machine gun turret. The rest of us were only sitting on the chairs. "Brock, 2 Skaarjs at ten o'clock."

"A little busy here. Lauren, go get 'em."

I nodded and climbed up the top and opened the hatch. As I got the Skaarjs on sight, I emptied an enforcer clip on them. "Tango down!"

Suddenly an explosion shook the Goliath really hard. "Gunners and Tanks at our 3! Hull plating is about 50%!" Reported Malcolm. "Energy failure at section 5. Someone, get a Link Gun and power it up!"

Koden reached for the Link Gun and opened one of the panels, "Whoa, engine's busted over here. Alright, let's do it." He electrified the power coil with the Link Gun's alternate fire, the beam mode. "I think it's working." He said to himself as the coil began to glow blue.

"Oh shit…" cursed Brock. That couldn't possibly be good…

KA-BOOM!

…

* * *

I quickly got up, and saw that I was outside. A Paladin tank, the tank with 4 pairs of wheels was next to me, having its energy shield erected. It was trying to protect me.

"Lauren! Get the hell outta there!" I heard Brock's voice from behind.

I jumped before I knew what was happening. To say that I did the right thing would be an understatement. The Paladin, unable to hold its shield longer, exploded as the Skaarj Twin Cannon tank fired its plasma cannons, penetrating its shielding. Suddenly a blue ball of energy came out from another Paladin and blasted the tank to oblivion.

I didn't have time to watch the show. I ran toward my group in the bushes, where they exchanged fire with some Skaarjs in the top of a scout tower.

"True ETC Bomb!" Exclaimed Koden as he threw a ball of electricity, which hit a Sniper on its chest. The Sniper fell down to its death. They should've built their tower a little bit shorter.

Yeah, they should, because just after that, Naruto threw a kunai and missed a Gunner, who dodged to the empty air, and ended up falling to its death, because of its own stupidity.

"That's the last of 'em. Get a move on! Go!"

_

* * *

_

Great Britain, 0800 Hours.

_Sergeant Jayce Oswald._

_UT Taskforce –Epsilon._

_Status : Alive._

I was driving the Epsilon's Leviathan, and just ran over a tank for the fifteenth time. The gigantic wheels of Levi's are very strong and deadly. It could even survive numerous of missile strikes.

The controllers of 4 turrets were Boris, Valerie, Jonathan, and Ramirez. I was lucky that Ramirez was on the turret. He sent the death warrant to every Skimmers and Fighters that were foolish enough to encounter Axon's ace vehicle.

Unfortunately, though strong, Levi's not completely invincible, and its big size makes it a very easy target.

And it looks like I had attracted too much attention.

Or to be exact, the gunners had.

I wasn't shooting just yet, because Levi's not for close quarters. It was meant to be a super strong artillery. Deploying on the wrong place and in the wrong time would result death to all of us. Leviathan also took a very long time to deploy, and while the main gun is on preparation, the Skaarjs could freely shoot us without fearing anything, except for the turrets of course. And I had my Leviathan heavily guarded by a skillful turret gunners.

But now we need to get to our position, ASAP! We didn't have time to fire our ion cannon aimlessly (well, not literally aimlessly, of course. If It really was, chance of intolerable friendly fires would be very high.)

Due to its slow speed, vehicles guarding the Leviathan found that it was hard to match the Levi's speed, because they were a lot faster than that tank.

Numerous of Skaarj Warriors tried to storm the tank, but the turrets acted too fast for them and rained them with series of attacks, which resulted some nearby trees falling down to the ground.

Enough said, you need more than a regiment to take out a fully manned Leviathan, whose driver and gunners were professionals.

"Alright, this is it!" I said as we arrived at the wall. It was high and heavily fortified. I deployed the main gun and released the wheel holder. You know, the bigger the attack, the harder the gun would get pushed back, the law of momentum.

I charged the Ion Cannon and fired it on the gate. With a horrifying sound, the Leviathan unleashed its full power of doom. The gate disappeared into void, and was replaced b a huge hole.

I packed up the cannon and rolled the Leviathan forward to the second wall. Those aliens had constructed a quite huge fortress enclosed by walls 4 times. But too bad for them, not even the thickest metal in the world could escape the wrath of the Leviathan.

_

* * *

_

Great Britain, 0830

_Sergeant Celis McDodd._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive._

Bringing a Leviathan in the war, that's normal.

But THREE! Wasn't that too overkill!

Epsilon, Delta, and Gamma had a Leviathan each, all of which were going to storm the fortress from 3 different location. When those three arrived, the Doomsday would locally occur in the Skaarj base.

We had been riding a Goliath to the base, until the Skaarj Fighters swarmed us and almost didn't give us any chance to run like hell.

My group consisted of me and Tabby. Not much of a group, wasn't it? And speaking of Tabby, she was running on the road, firing AVRiLs above, sending some Skaarj crafts to oblivion.

Suddenly, the ground exploded next to me. I saw a Skaarj tank rolling right behind me. It was about to fire again, when a ready-to-kamikaze Scorpion rammed it and exploded, taking the tank with it.

I heard a growl coming from the forest. I quickly unsheathed my Insurrection blade. It was a special Necris Sword crafted by Karen and me. She had put some spells that made the sword deadly, and as the last touch, I coated it with my Nanoblack. Thanks to Valerie who found a way to separate my blood cells and th Nanoblack inside it. While Karen's spells makes my sword unbreakable, sharp and extraordinary (that part I'll explain later), my Nanoblack makes every wounds my sword created refuse to heal. It decreases the victim's Thrombocyte, so even a scratch could be fatal.

If there's prove that mixture of Science and Magic can create such powerful weapon, Insurrection would be it.

Tabby also unsheathed her own sword, the Blue Striker. I'd say that blue blade could be a perfect counterpart for Insurrection.

A horde of Skaarj warriors started charging toward me. I just smirked and sunk my blade in the dirt. "Desolation!" Suddenly, a red energy wave came out from where I sunk my blade, throwing every nearby Skaarjs who set foot on the ground and also setting them on fire. I wasn't affected because I jumped when I did the technique.

Suddenly, a Skaarj tank appeared and fired on me. I was glad it missed. I held my sword with both hands and pointed it at the tank. "Nano Devastator!" A red beam shot out from my blade and hit the tank, utterly destroying it.

"Cool laser beam." I heard Tabby commenting my attack.

"Thanks, what do you got, Tabs?"

Tabby answered by dashing toward a horde of Skaarjs and jumped in the air while swinging her sword. "Energy Wave!" A blue wave came out and threw the Skaarjs high in the air, "Energy Slash!" She continued and swung her blade toward the Skaarjs. Every single of them were soon slashed by invisible force, along with their weaponries.

She landed gracefully and crossed her arms. "How's that?"

"Artistic."

_

* * *

_

Great Britain, 1200 Hours.

_Staff Sergeant Valerie Young._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon._

_Status : Alive._

Well, this sucks.

One moment we were owning…

Now our own Leviathan had prevented us from going any further.

Those Skaarjs had set some EMP mines on the third gates. As our Leviathan rolled to the fourth gate, the mines went off and disabled the engines and made out own Leviathan a replacement for the third gate. Yeah, that tank was tall enough to be a replacement.

That means, only Leviathan drivers and gunners could pass the obstacle, since we only need to jump to the other side, while the others need to find a way to climb up the wall or the tank.

I jumped out from the turret and met the others in the front side of the third gate. I checked my brand new Quad-Shotgun and Lightning Gun, the sniper gun that fires lightning. They were all unaffected by the EMP, but my Hoverboard was completely busted up. I saw Boris briefed the situations and the plans.

"Alright boys and girls, since our tanks are EMP-ed, our troopers cannot go any further for a while. We still have Beta Team air support, but for now they're unavailable because the fighters from the Skaarj Forces are still in the sky, fighting with them in a dogfight, and with these SAM Sites, our air forces would be no more by the end of the day. That's why, we can't rely on them."

"So, what's your plan?" asked Ramirez.

"Simple, we'll take control of the SAM sites and use it against enemy air force." Suddenly, an explosion occurred next to us.

"This isn't a safe place for planning strategies!" Shouted Archer. "We need to regroup somewhere else!"

"Good idea, Sarge. Troops, regroup at the armory on the west!" Boris pointed at a small storage building on our left, and quickly dashed toward it. Suddenly, another explosion occurred right in front of him, and forcing him to take cover. We quickly rushed to his aid.

"Shit, where the hell are those explosions coming from?" said Ramirez as he searched for enemies with his sniper rifle.

"Must be coming from the wall." Replied Boris.

I aimed my Quad-Shotgun at the nearby Trooper who dashed toward me, then I fired a cartridge filled with phosphor. The result was the Skaarj was caught on fire and was burned to ashes.

Suddenly I heard a transmission from E.D.F.'s air force. "_Taskforce, Phoenix Bomber at positions. Please point the targets!_"

"Bombers. They're always right on time." Said Jayce. "Ray, got the cannons yet?"

"Just a second. Bingo, there it is. Now who's bringing the Target Painter?"

Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Remember that sniper-like gun that emits infra red signal?" asked Jayce. I quickly pulled out the gun. Jayce had given it to me before we went to the Leviathan. "Just in case." She said, but she had never told me what it was.

The Target Painter was light weighted, but if it could call airstrike, it would be deadly. Ramirez gave me the location of the cannons. Boy, was it enormous, huge, gigantic, and oh… whatever. I held the trigger and a red beam came out from the gun, and began to grow large.

"_Target acquired. Moving to coordinates. Bombs away!_" 3 Planes with 2 pairs of wings and a pair of engine in the front wings flew on the cannon and dropped small bombs which exploded in a huge explosion. The cannon and some nearby SAM and nearby Skaarjs were eradicated by the huge blast of the bomb. "_Target destroyed! 30+ K.I.A.s confirmed, check your fire!_"

"Group, we're Oscar Mike! Go!" We dashed to the armory and rained the Skaarjs guarding it with series of bullets, lightning and rockets. "Tango down." Said Boris as I lighted up the cranium of the last Skaarj Trooper with my Lightning Gun. "Alright, we're back in business. We need…" Suddenly, there was another transmission. "_Epsilon 8 here, we're currently at the fifth wall._" Everyone's jaw dropped. Tabby had infiltrated the base *that* fast! And as if she could read our mind, she spoke again, "_No need to be surprised. I was boarding Luke's Cicada along with Celis and Daniel._"

"Tabs, you see any control station there?" I asked.

"_Yup, that's the station in where we're trying to breach. Kinda busy here, Epsilon 8 Out._"

_

* * *

_

Great Britain, 1530 Hours.

_Sergeant Tabby Monson._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon._

_Status : Alive._

"We're not your enemy." Said Luke as he waved his hand toward the Skaarj Trooper, then, he continued, "You will let us take control of the security system."

The most bizarre thing happened right in front of my eyes. The Skaarj, the only one inside the station complied and left the station, without even firing at us. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Jedi mind trick. Works for weak-minded only though." Luke replied.

"Okay, let's see." I looked at the buttons. "Uh-oh, they're all in Skaarj. You should've told the Skaarj to disable the security instead of leaving us." I looked at the buttons, "Hmm, wonder what this thing do." I pushed a button that looked like a lamp being turned off.

Suddenly, the ground trembled. "Warning, warning." I heard a low female computerized voice. "Self destruction sequence initiated. Please evacuate in T minus 2 hours. Outer wall explosives armed, exploding in T minus 2 minutes."

Everyone stared at me in disbelief, "Oopsie." I smiled sheepishly.

"You just signed our death warrant, Tabs." Said Celis quietly.

"W-well, how can I know which one is which? I don't speak Skaarj."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Yup, I just made the biggest mistake of my entire life. "But… 2 hours is a long time, right? We can make our way back in…" suddenly we saw our Cicada flew away, and in the next minute, Skaarj SAM sites launched barrage of missiles and annihilated it.

"There goes our copter." Said Danny. "I can take us all outside, if those SAM sites are gone, either that, or those emitters on the wall are gone."

"We aren't taking any chances, I think it's best if we call for a transport." Said Celis.

_

* * *

_

Great Britain, 1700 Hours.

_Major Jalaluddin A.F._

_UT Taskforce – Beta._

_Status : Alive._

The third wall just blew, and the ground had begun to explode. What did the Skaarj use to make such disaster! It was like a volcano eruption! The ground trembled and explosions occurred endlessly.

Everyone had been evacuated a long while ago, but were still missing Daniel and Luke, while Epsilons were missing Tabby and Celis. Last time we received transmission from them, they were on the fifth wall, but SAM sites were still active, so we wouldn't be able to fly safely.

Suddenly Isa rushed toward me, "Have you checked the fifth wall yet?"

"SAM sites blocking. They're gone for good."

"Nope, they're not! I'm gonna pick 'em up myself. I need your Raptor."

I was shocked to hear that. "What! No, you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I'm not gonna lose anybody else! I'm going, whether you help me or not."

I sighed, "Fine, my raptor's parked there." I pointed on my back. "Safe journey my friend."

He took off and speeded into the base, or what was left from it. Then suddenly, I saw someone grappling on his Raptor.

_

* * *

_

Great Britain, 1720 Hours.

_Sergeant Koden._

_UT Taskforce – Delta._

_Status : Alive._

Hitchhiking Captain Hande's Raptor wasn't the brightest idea in my mind, but I didn't have any time to ask his permission.

The Captain landed his Raptor gracefully, allowing me to get away from his landing spot. When he got out, I jumped in front of him and saluted. He, of course, was shocked, "K-Koden? Sergeant, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Trying to help you out."

"But…. Fine then. Now that you're here, I guess I can't do anything. Alright, on me!"

We dashed to the station on the fifth wall. It was quiet and less gory than outside. Looks like there wasn't any fight occurred here.

After entering the station, the corridor was split into two. "Split up. When you found them, report to me."

I went to the right side and found the control room, but just as I found it, the ceiling started to crumble. '_Damn, gotta be fast!_' I thought as I increased my speed.

All in a sudden, I was hit hard from behind. I collapsed and turned around. My surrounding was dusty, that I couldn't clearly see my attacker. The only thing I saw was an M32 'Duster' Combat Assault Rifle being pointed at me.

"Point your gun away." I heard the Captain's voice. The dust cleared, I saw the C.A.R., held by Tabby, and Hande, who had his Enforcer MP pointed at Tabby, point blank range.

Under normal circumstances, I'd be questioning's action of threatening his own squad with a gun. This however, was NOT normal circumstances. I understood that the Captain just wanted to save my ass, and that he wasn't serious about shooting at her.

Tabby didn't say anything, but she lowered her Duster. Luke, Danny, and Celis appeared, all weapons were pointed at us, but as soon as they recognized their allies, they lowered their guns.

"About time, Hande!"

"If everyone has gathered around, I think it's time for us to leave this forsaken place behind." Replied Hande, "Unless if you wanna watch the fireworks in the danger close range. Y'all got grapplers?"

Everyone pulled out their grapplers from their belts. But then I looked at the Raptor from the window. It was too small to pick up everyone. "Sir?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"How can we possibly pick everyone up? We can't all hang on one Raptor."

"That's where Captain Fenton comes in."

"Huh? What?" asked Danny, who was confused.

"I'll explain later. We don't have enough time. We're Oscar Mike, move out!"

* * *

I didn't know if the Captain's crazy or what, but again, I too usually ignore logic, and do whatever it takes to achieve something.

So the Captain's plan was, Danny and Luke were being towed by the Raptor. Danny would be flying as fast as the Raptor, but grappling on it, just in case. Tabby and Celis would be grappling on Danny's belt, which might be dangerous for all three of them.

And me? Well, I'm inside the Raptor, in the back seat.

Since Danny was also flying, the Raptor would carry less weight and the chance of it going down to the heavy weight would be slim, unless if Danny lost all his strength.

"Careful, Daniel. I'll be maneuvering the Raptor." Said Hande as we were about to pass the fourth wall full of SAM sites.

I would never forget that day. The Captain descended the aircraft to dodge the missiles, and ascended it back up quickly . The speed of the Raptor was an alarming rate. The Captain must've overloaded the systems…

"_Isa! You only got 30 seconds left! Get your ass over here! Quick!_" yelled the Major from below.

Suddenly, maybe because the Captain lost his concentration, a missile hit the jet fuel, exploding the rear engine. "Damnit! I'm losing speed!"

"_10! 9! 8! 7!_"

We were still at the radius of self-destruction explosion. "Sir! Transfer the control to me!"

"On it!"

Soon, the Taskforce troopers were visible. I dived down to the ground.

"HANG ON! THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH LANDING!"

"_2! 1!_"

KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM!

Our Raptor landed at the same time as the base exploded. We quickly jumped out before our Rapter's power grid melted.

BOOM!

…

* * *

I felt my hand on the Captain's shoulders. The captain was dragging me to the crowd of UTTF squads in front of us. I looked at the others. Danny and Celis were also incapacitated and were being carried by Luke and Tabby.

My back felt like it was on fire. The blast of the Raptor must've burned my body.

"You did a damn well job, Sarge." I heard the Captain's voice. "You saved us in the very last second. You should've been proud of yourself."

Malcolm and Brock rushed toward me. "Hande! We'll take him back to base from here!" said Malcolm as he laid my hand on his back, followed by Brock.

"Understood. Take care of him. He has remarkable skills."

"Will do. Thanks a lot." Said Brock.

"Don't mention it. Semper Fi, Koden.' Hande saluted on me. I just smiled and saluted back.

With that, Brock and Malcolm carried me on their shoulders to a Hellbender. "Don't worry, Koden. You'll live" said Brock.

**

* * *

**

A/N : That part where Tabby pointed a gun on Koden was a reference to COD 6's mission, the 'Gulag.'

**Review please! **


	22. Phobos

**A/N : This fic is 88% percent done! From now on, the battles would occur in OUTER SPACE!**

**Not really special, but we're going to have the some squadron dogfight in this chapter, and a lot in the next one, and then? It would be BOSS FIGHT!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any elements on this story except those I own.****

* * *

Chapter 22**

"…So lemme get this straight, they want us to increase the security level just because they spotted a single fighter lurking around Mars? Just that?"

"_That's right Trip, but I'll quote the General for this one : 'One fighter can be a very bad sign'. Command believes our Skaarj are still around the star system, and I have to say, I agree with them._"

"Alright, Jon. I understand. Tucker out."

It was our 5th day in the station called "Phobos Moon". It was once a station that was spinning uncontrollably, but now we have installed the gravity orbs to stabilize the station's orbit. Along with me in the station were Tabby, Tory, Jacob, Virus, Slain, Colossus, Daniel, Anna, and Annika. Daniel and Annika were currently in the engineering room preparing to launch the defense turrets outside the space, where they will circle the station. I was with Jacob and Tabby on the top, repairing the power grid and communication beacon.

"Hand me that wrench, Jake." I spoke.

"Here." Jacob reached for the toolbox and threw it to me. I almost fell off as I caught it.

"Hey, I didn't ask for the whole box." I laughed and searched for the wrench. Just a few second later, I found the right wrench. "Looks like we're staying longer than we thought. What do you think about that?"

"I miss Nessie already…"

"Who?"

"She's a vampire human hybrid. I once was in love with her mother, who happened to be in love with another person."

"Lemme guess, that guy's a vampire, right?"

Jacob looked at me, "Wow, you're not Eddie, aren't you? He's that another person I was talking about." He pointed his finger at his head, "Reads your thoughts all the time."

"No kidding?"

"Nope. What about you? You miss someone back home?"

"I miss everyone. Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis, and mostly… T'Pol."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Are you crazy? She's a Vulcan, and a pain in the ass. Almost, if not completely, emotionless, and her stubborn behavior always drives me crazy."

"Then why do you miss her?"

I scratched my head "I dunno. Can't tell why. It's unexplainable."

Jacob chuckled as he turned the power grid on. "Looking good. I think this one's done. Let's move to…"

"_HQ to Phobos Moon._" The Major's voice was heard on the Comm. I quickly pushed the button.

"Tucker."

"_We got an erratic reading. Do you get any visual?_"

"Let's see…" Jacob and I looked at our surrounding, and finally stopped on a probe-like thing with a jet of flame firing on its back. "Hang on. We got something. Black, contact Mars colony and see if there's a satellite launch occurred there."

Jacob nodded and reached another Comm. "Mars Launch Site, this is Phobos Moon. We tracked a probe coming from behind the planet. Do you have a scheduled launch today?"

"_Negative, Phobos Moon. The probe isn't ours._" The answer quickly came.

"Understood, Phobos Moon out."

I spoke again. "Hang on sir, we got a bogey. Prep some fighters, just in case if things get dirty."

"_Copy that. Keep tracking and stay in contact._" I turned back to the thing that came closer and closer. I looked at it more thoroughly. It looked like…

"Holy shit. That's a missile." Jacob spoke.

"Command! We got a missile! I repeat, we got a missile!"

"_Stand by! Get to cover, ASAP! Beta one out!_"

But it was too late. The missile exploded right in front of our eyes and threw us inside.

* * *

"_Phobos."_

_Station Phobos Moon, Unknown Time._

_Cpl. Charles "Trip" Tucker._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon._

_Status : Alive._

I was lying on the hard metal floor. Damn, that last explosion was huge! 'I wonder where Jacob is.' I thought.

Suddenly a figure jumped down. It was not a Skaarj, and it was also not Human. It had a long face and had a hunch on its back. It also had no Razik, instead of it, it had a long staff.

Behind it, was some little blue aliens with long staff, completely different from the other alien's long staff, mind you. They were jumping like monkeys and they had some kind of hair, or fur, that reached their butt.

Whatever those creatures were, they didn't look very friendly. In fact, they didn't look friendly at all.

Before I could do anything, the hunchback alien pointed its staff on me and a yellow energy bolt shot out from it, followed by the alien monkeys who shot their blue staff. A pair of blue energy bolts shot out from their staffs and ricocheted on the surface.

I evaded their attacks with full effort and ran back at the same time. But as I turned left, another hunchback alien appeared and tackled me. I was quickly pinned down. The alien that stood on me showed its sharp claws. Oh shit…

BANG! BANG!

The alien got shot and fell dead on my side. A hand was stretched toward me and grabbed my right hand. I got up and turned around. Slain was aiming his dual Automag modeled Enforcers to the aliens. There was a Trident Tri-barrel Rocket Launcher on his back.

"Come on!" He yelled. "On your feet!"

Slain quickly ran away. I followed him closely by his side.

* * *

"What are those creatures?" I asked Slain when we had reached the armory. It was full of weapons of many variety. Even a Redeemer was stored on it.

"Those human-sized creatures are the Kralls, while the blue monkey freaks are Izarians." He replied. "Those species are both slaves of the Skaarj Empire, equipped with low-grade energy weapons, with energy limiter on them. Most Kralls are actually mercenaries whom Phayder Corporation often hires. But the rest of them are slaves."

"Okay, any other creatures we need to look out?"

"There are those brutes, genetically engineered species that has a dual pistol-shaped rocket launchers. Their bodies can be compared to that of a sumo, but sadly for them, they're dumb as hell. You can 'convince' them to attack each other."

"Okay, got it." I reached for a Flak Cannon and dual LEPEWs (Law Enforcement Personal Energy Weapon.) "This should do it."

"LEPEW? You nuts! You need a Rocket Launcher in this situation, or at least, choose MPs! They're useful, but definitely NOT LEPEW! They're lame!" yelled Slain.

"I'm not really used to killing."

"Well, welcome to the world of violence."

* * *

We moved up to the dark corridor on the upper floor. The light was down because the power grid on the section was currently beyond repair.

"A very ideal place for Skaarj Assassins..."

Looks like those were the magic words to summon a Skaarj, because suddenly a Skaarj dropped down from a vent on the ceiling, right behind Slain.

"Well, thank you very much, sir." I spoke sarcastically.

I fired my LEPEWs rapidly at the Skaarj, but he deflected every single energy sphere coming toward him. I then chose to charge my LEPEWs. After 7 seconds of waiting, the LEPEW started to shake violently. I really need both hands to hold each of those things!

Because I couldn't hold them much longer, I unleashed the double big spheres of pure energy to the Skaarj, only for them to meet each other on his face.

KA-BOOM!

The fusion of the energy shot caused a catastrophic. The Skaarj was exploded into pieces while his razik's energy burst out and created quite a show of light. We ducked to avoid getting blasted by the energy spheres coming out from the Skaarj's malfunctioned Razik. Fortunately, we made it without suffering any damage.

"Wow" said Slain, "That was unexpected." He got up and looked on his surroundings. The surfaces were scorched badly. The panels were mashed and some cables were visible. "You know, when I said that LEPEWs are lame, I take it all back."

"Next time, I'll try to do that combo in front of a regiment of Lords." I spoke, "That explosion can be compared to that of a Redeemer."

"Yeah, glad I'm not that Skaarj."_

* * *

Near Phobos Moon, Sol System. Unknown Time._

_Captain Danny Fenton._

_UT Taskforce – Beta_

_Status : Alive._

Flying a Raptor is one thing.

But Space Fighter is another.

There was no brake on the fighter, or reverse mode. This thing needs a very careful pilot, for if not, it'll crash. And just a reminder, I can't turn intangible because somehow, Tarydium crystals affects my ghost powers, and Axon had their gears powered by Tarydium.

I flew my fighter behind Phobos, I mean the real one. I was followed by a Carrier Battleship. It unleashed numerous of Space Fighters at me. Skaarj Fighters were more agile and stronger compared to that of Human's. Luckily my flying skill was enough to keep me survive. I was able to evade every plasma and torpedoes they shot at me. Though it was easier to fly by myself, it will be harder to take care of those alien lizard. Ghost ray would be ineffective, with their shields on. Overshadowing a Skaarj is also not an option, because they were aliens that were far too different than humans aside from their postures.

I did a sudden 180 degrees turn. The stunned Skaarj didn't have any time to react. I rained them with plasma bolts and launched my own torpedoes to take care the ones who tried to flee. A sudden attack that can destroy an entire squadron with only one fighter, hmm… it will sure be written in history and strategy books. I can imagine it : "Sudden Death Assault" by Captain Danny Fenton, effective for destroying a fleet of fighters in a matter of seconds.

Well, that is, if I can make it back to HQ alive.

'I think I'm attracting the crowds.' I spoke to myself when the carrier unleashed an even larger squadron of fighters. 'Let's see if they can really fly.'

I dived down to Phobos and flew near the surface. As expected, they followed me closely, and ended up crashing their fighters on the dirt. 'Turns out they're can't fly properly. Maybe they need to learn a new lesson.'

The surface of Phobos weren't smooty. There were some holes created by meteorites. Some of the holes created narrow gap that was big enough for a fighter. I decided to trick the Skaarjs even more by flying my ship to the gap. The Skaarj followed me, and again, some of them crashed on the hills.

The remaining fighters followed my every move perfectly awhile firing their weapons. I quickly did another sudden and dangerous 180 degrees turn. I almost crashed my ship, but luckily, I didn't. As I locked the missiles on the fighters, I launched them all. They didn't have any chance but to take it, either that, or try to evade it and crash on the ground.

The missiles hit them on their faces. I smirked and launched my ship up, and met the carrier face to face. The cannons and turrets of the carrier were deployed. "So they've chosen to fight. Alright, bring it on!"

I fired my plasma cannons on the launch door, creating a big hole on it. I went inside, trying to avoid the machines on it. After going deep enough inside the ship, I found the main system and fired an incendiary missile on one of the engine on it.

The engine quickly overheated and started to cause chain reaction. I knew I wouldn't have time to get out, so I quickly went ghost and hit the ejector seat (I can't phase through the glass, because it also had Tarydium power coursing on it.) As I was out, I phased through the hull, which was unfortunately didn't have any trace of Tarydium.

I kept flying without looking back. I heard an enormous explosion and suddenly I was engulfed by flame. Damn, I wasn't fast enough! Soon enough, the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

I felt cold metal surface on my face. I must've been passed out for a quite long time.

But where did I wake up?

I opened my eyes. I was on Phobos Moon Launch Bay. I saw a figure barricading the corridor with tables, chairs, metal sheets, trash bins and some broken equipments. But whoever or whatever trying to break through the barricade must be awfully strong, because the barricade kept collapsing every second.

My vision was still blurry. I realized that I was currently in my human form. I tried to get up, but only for my face to meet the floor again. The figure realized that I was awake. She, because I thought the figure was female, left the crumbling barricade and helped me got up. Soon, I recognized her as Epsilon 8, a.k.a. Sergeant Monson.

She gave me a pair of stick. "Alpha team is exctracting the Taskforce assigned in Phobos Moon! We need to send a flare signal! Just stay where you can get some air!"

"As if I don't know about that." I muttered and ran to the edge of the station. After that, I pushed the buttons. Spark s of fire burst out and a green smokescreen came out from the tubes and rose up. I was sure no one would miss it.

Ten fighters sped up in front of me, followed by a ship with semi-circular front side, 2 warp engines separated by a gap. I recognized that ship as Hyperblast, Xan's arena ship. It was modified so it looked like a battleship. There were 2 plasma twin cannon turrets, torpedo tubes and ion cannon similar to Leviathan's.

"Well, our taxi has arrived." I commented.**

* * *

A/N : Okay, there we have the 22****nd**** chapter!**

**I never really drive the space fighter in UT2004, since I still got the demo one, but you can always search 'UT2004 AS-Mothership gameplay' to see how the space fighters look like. I ever did it, and the fighters looked awesome!**

**Just some info :**

**1. UTTF always calls Danny as Daniel for formality.**

**2. Tucker in the Epsilon Team is not Tucker Foley (from Danny Phantom), but he's Commander Charles Tucker III (from Star Trek Enterprise).**

**3. I made those carriers up, as well as the battleships. Epic Games owns the Space Fighters.**

**4. Hyperblast doesn't have any weapons in UT games. I made those things up.**

**Review please!**


	23. Demons Shall Fall

**A/N : I started writing this chapter after writing the eighteenth. I won't tell you the reason, unless if you want me to.**

**This is inspired of one of the Assault map in UT2004, which I had just downloaded from a torrent.**

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

*Tactical Agenda - Playing*

UT Taskforce

The monitor displayed a probe speeding on space. Then the screen went blank, and displayed the vision of the probe.

The probe passed Mars, and found a big black station with some green lights.

"We finally found it… after searching for months." Said Koden.

"Indeed. This is the source of our problem." Replied Malcolm.

"Is this… the Mothership of Skaarj?" asked Tabby.

"One of them, Tabs." Replied Isa. "Better hope there isn't any queen boarding it. Otherwise, it would be one hell of a fight."

"Alright Taskforce, listen up! This day, the Skaarj will be driven from the Sol System. This is where we end everything. This is where we shall stand victoriously, or die." Said Xan Kriegor.

"We need to infiltrate the docking entrance and assault the shield generator. There will be small moving space and some turrets inside it won't be very friendly toward humans. Once you're done, you should look for the docking bay and search for the power core. You are to destroy it if you're to destroy the ship. Be sure to do it fast. We have some heat signature identical to the signature of the Dark Lord, the second worst Skaarj of all."

* * *

"_Power of unity is all._"

"_Together we rise, together we fall._"

"_All for one, one for all._"

"_**OORAH!**_"

*Mothership Theme (KR-SkaarjAssault) - Playing*

"_The Demon Shall Fall"_

_Mars Orbit, Sol System, Unknown time._

_Sergeant Ramirez Adams._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon._

_Status : Alive._

We speeded our Space Fighters to the Skaarj's horror of a ship. It was really enormous. I highly doubt several plasma shots can take it down. The only mean to destroy a Skaarj Mothership is by overloading its central core. If there's any other way, we haven't figured that out.

"_This is it, guys._" Said the Captain. "_The Skaarj last fortress : The Mothership, or I'd prefer to call it The Motherfucking-ship._" Everyone snickered at that point. "_Everyone, find a way to get to the docking bay. Watch out for the turrets and fighters, they won't make things easy for us._"

"_Don't worry, Cap. We never hoped they will._" Replied Tabby.

We flew around the enormous space station-like ship. Our task was proven to be hard, since we hadn't found any hole, or hatch. "Sir, we can't find any entrance. Should we make one for ourselves?" I asked.

"_No, it wouldn't be possible_ _with weapons we possess. Keep looking._"

BOOM!

A space fighter on my left blew up, along with the pilot inside it. "_Holy shit! Was that one of ours!__?_" exclaimed Koden.

"_It's very likely. I think it's E.D.F. fighter._" Answered Brock.

The Skaarjs were excellent pilots. We tried to destroy every single of them, but their maneuvers had helped them evading every shot we threw at them.

Another ship blew up. This time, they took out an U.M.S. battleship. '_We'll never survive if can't find a way in._' I said to myself.

"_Guys! I found it!_" said Chris, answering my prayer. "_It's next to Hyperblast, but the entrance is full of… WHOA!_" There was some plasma explosion sounds on the radio. "_That was really close… Guys, I'm heading back to Hyperblast. My fighter's busted. Watch out for the turrets, guys. They have an unbelievable accuracy._"

"_Acknowledged, Corporal. Taskforce, the entrance is next to Hyperblast!_"

The Captain didn't have to tell us twice. We quickly make our advance to the entrance. Unfortunately, the Skaarjs seemed to know that we have found the door to their house. They speeded their fighters and intercepted ours. Some unlucky E.D.F. fighters were blown up, but not UTTF's, thankfully.

But it didn't last long. One of the fighters controlled by a Liandri bot was struck by a torpedo. Damn, we'll be dead soon if we can't make it inside fast!

Suddenly, numerous of Skaarj Fighters exploded into smithereens. A fighter controlled by a Beta member shot out upon the blast. "_Ha ha! I got them again!_" I recognized the voice as Captain Daniel Fenton's.

'_Someone's having fun…_' I thought.

I finally made it inside the ship. Once I was inside, I began to look… WHOA! Chris was right when he said the turrets had an unbelievable accuracy! I kept flying in circle to avoid the turret blasts. "_Team, we're not going to survive if those turrets are not disabled! We need to find a way to disable them!_" cried the Captain.

That was when I saw an antenna with a green light on its edge. "That's it! It's the A.I. center!" I exclaimed. I quickly fired a torpedo on it. With a loud explosion the antenna was turned into scrap metal. The turrets stopped firing in an instant. "Yes!" I raised my fist and shouted triumphantly. "I did it!"

"_Good work, Ray._" Said the Captain. "_Now to take care of the generators._"

"_I think I can destroy it quickly._" Tabby spoke. "_Hang on, I'm looking for my EV suit._" There was some noise on the radio, "_Okay, I'm going out, and… Energy Storm!_" A blinding light appeared from where the shield generator chamber.

"_Whoa, that was… some blast…_" commented Jojo. Whatever happened over there, it must've caught everyone on awe.

"_My Nano Devastator wasn't even that powerful…_" said Celis.

"_Well, alright. Everyone to the ship!_"

_

* * *

Mothership Torak'nor Docking Bay. Unknown Time._

_Sergeant Koden._

_UT Taskforce – Delta._

_Status : Alive_

Delta team arrived shortly after the Epsilon Team and Gamma Team landed on the docking bay. We readied our weapons before proceeding to the corridor. I put an enhanced ASMD core on my rifle. The light lit up in red color instead of blue (or purple). The handle became hot as the energy flowed on the wires.

Everyone else also prepared their best. Malcolm held double P900 Avengers. Brock had an amplified Flak Cannon. Naruto had 2 Rippers. Tory used 2 Bio Rifles with a fully loaded Tarydium biowaste pack each rifle.

"Let's rock the house." Said Malcolm as he opened the door. To his and our dismay, we were greeted by a pair of huge Behemoths. The heavily muscled alien shot its rocket pistols on him. Thanks to his tournament champ skills, Malcolm was able to avoid being blown up to oblivion by the giant creature.

"Deadly Wave!" exclaimed Tory as she created a wave of deadly poison that hit both the Behemoth and barely missed Malcolm. She smirked as the monsters took the attack. Unfortunately it seemed that her attack was not enough, because suddenly, a pair of rockets shot out from the wave. Everyone was quick enough to avoid the rockets, but none of us was prepared for the next attack. The Behemoths suddenly charged on me and Naruto.

WHAM! (2x)

Both Naruto and I were sent flying to the wall. With a loud crash, we hit the wall really hard. I could feel that some of my bones were broken. I quickly recovered before the monster could do anything else. I quickly aimed my rifle at one of the Behemoths and fired it. A red beam of energy shot out and totally annihilated the beast. I took another aim and fired again. The other Behemoth suffered the same fate as its friend.

"Phew. That was a tough battle." I sighed in relief.

"I hope those creatures won't show up again anytime soon."

We proceeded to the corridor. It was very long, that we thought there would be no end of it. Eventually, we reached the end of it, or at least, we think it was the end of the corridor. The way was blocked by a force field.

"Okay, any idea of how we're going inside?" I asked.

"I can hack the security computer through this panel." Brock pointed at a small panel next to the force field emitter. "It's gonna take some time. But I know I can do it in less than an hour…" But his sentence was cut by Tory who fired a Toxic Bomb on the panel. As the bomb collided, sparks of fire appeared and the panel exploded. The force field was gone in an instant.

"Or… that works too."

"I don't really think we have all day..." said Tory.

"Um, okay. Let's just get going."

*Mothership Theme - Ended*

_

* * *

Mothership Torak'nor Level 2. Unknown Time._

_Staff Sergeant Valerie Young._

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon._

_Status : Alive._

The corridors on level 2 were very dark, due to the lack of power. For some reason, they turned off the power on this section. '_And we forgot to recharge our googles. This is just great._' I spoke to myself. We had turned on several Search Lights to help us see things. The light was not really bright enough, but it's better than nothing.

Celis was really terrified. Somehow she was really scared of dark. She became extremely hysterical, that Jojo had to calm her down every second.

It was unusually quiet. To say that the situation had started to freak me out would be an understatement. Everything was dead silent. Suddenly I had a very bad feeling.

And it happened. A Skaarj Assassin drop down in front of Celis and quickly tried to impale her. "CELIS!" Jojo, Tabby, and I screamed. Fortunately she dodged left in the last second, resulting a slightly fatal scratch on her right shoulder. She collapsed on the ground.

We all rained the Skaarj (bastard) with bullets from our CAR. The Skaarj wasn't only dead, its corpse was disintegrated. Serves it right for trying to kill my niece. (Hmm, now that sounds awkward, isn't it?)

I rushed to Celis' aid. I searched for the Regeneration Liquid bottle on my first aid kit. "Where is it, where is it, WHERE IS IT!" I grew frustrated when I couldn't find the bottle.

"It's in your pocket…" said Tabby. I quickly put my hands inside my pocket. She was right; it was in my pocket all the time. I took the bottle out, pour the liquid on Celis' shoulder and bandaged it, all in one second, literally.

"Phew, done. She should be alright in…"

"GUYS!" I turned back, to see some Delta team members rushing toward us.

"Malcolm, I see you've managed to catch up with us. I believe you encountered no significant obstacle." Said the Captain.

"Not really, we ran into a pair of Behemoth. We defeated them thanks to Sergeant Koden here. Anyway, have you found the core?"

"Nope, I…"

"Hey!" I heard Tabby squealed. I quickly ran toward her.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw something crawling under my feet. It went there"

She was pointing at a shaft. I peeked inside and pointed my search light on it. But I couldn't see anything but some small debris.

"You sure? There's nothing."

"I'm really extra sure that I just saw something! It's green, and… oh, I can't describe it."

"Only one way to find out." I began to crawl inside, but suddenly someone grabbed my left foot.

"Rule number one fighting the Skaarjs : 'Never go alone'." It was the Captain. "I guess you need some company, but not me. I have to rally the troopers to the core, anyone want to volunteer?"

"Me." I heard Jacob's voice.

"Me too." It was Riker.

"Alright. Call us when you need help."

We were crawling for a couple of minutes now. The shaft had no end at all. "Man, this is a labyrinth! How are we gonna get out of here?" said Jacob.

"You know, I started to have this bad feel… WHOA!" Riker's sentence was cut when suddenly the surface collapsed. We slid down on what seemed to be organic surface.

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, it ends here for now. I'll tell you, the beginning of the next chapter would be slightly creepy.**

**That one for all thingie is the Epsilons' catchphrase, to show that they always work together. I mean you never saw them working alone, right? There's always two of people, at least, whether.**

**Skaarj Dark Lord = Skaarj WarLord**

**Warlord is a class of Skaarj with bat-like wings and bazooka attached to one of its arms. Their skin is dark brown, and they're huge. You probably don't wanna meet one of 'em. They're terror!**

**Review PLEASE!**

**P.S : For those who wants to see a slightly crude-modeled Exterminator in action, tell me. I have made the weapon for my game after battling with UnrealScript (YEE-HAW!). I don't own the weapon, darknessDemon does.**


	24. Warlord Of The Demons

**A/N : We'll continue on Valerie and her friends' misfortune. Like I told you, it would be creepy at the start.**

**I've written every chapters of this story and also some chapters the sequel for it in a book, which sometimes got a virus called 'Jalal's Pen'. My friend, which I had included in this fic, always wrote some random words on the book, especially the word 'nuts' (since I told him what that means).**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except things I own, like myself, my weapons (not including the Exterminator, which is darknessDemon's idea), and others.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

"_Warlord of the Demons"_

_Mothership Torak'nor Pupae Hive, Unknown Time._

_Staff Sergeant Valerie Young_

_UT Taskforce – Epsilon_

_Status : Alive_

"Ow my… what the?"

I opened my eyes. We were in some kind of organic cave full of small greenish crawling creature with a pair of needle-like claws on its back and small legs on its stomach. Those creatures also had sharp teeth. I felt something on my belly. I opened my shirt, to see one of the creatures crawling on my stomach. I yelped and shoved it away.

The creatures snarled and hissed at us, staring at us as if we were their meal. Oh, I really don't like 'em.

The dreary cave also scared me. It was dark, full of green web and purple slimes. My eyes searched for an escape route. I was relieved when I saw a small shaft just right in front of us. "Guys! That's the way out!" I exclaimed as I ran to the small hole. Jacob and Riker followed me as fast as they could.

* * *

After some running, we exited on what seemed to be an empty control room. "Phew, I thought we'll be stuck in there forever." I spoke, "What are those?"

"Skaarjs." Replied Riker quickly.

"That couldn't be Skaarjs." Said Jacob, "They're not crawling and their bodies are huge."

"Those creatures… was them. As kids. They were currently in Pupa phase."

I frowned. Even their kids were THAT aggressive! I looked at my legs. Some bite marks were visible on it. There are also some on my neck. "Er… does this look infected to you?" I asked Jacob while pointing at my neck.

"I hope not. No one said you'll turn into a monster when you're bitten by Skaarj, right?" Jacob asked Riker.

"Skaarj and vampire are very different species."

There were so many consoles with Skaarj letters printed on it. Whatever those computers do, it's best not to find out. Who knows? One wrong button, the alarm could be sounded. I cursed mentally for not bringing a visual universal translator with me.

I walked to the panels. In front of me was glass window. I looked through it…

… and found the main core structure.

"Wow! Guys, you better come and see this!"

The core chamber was a tall tower that connected the bottom engine with the top one. There was a bridge that connected it with the bottom corridors. There were also 4 support structures that connected all 4 control rooms to the core chamber. The chamber was extremely dark, and was covered with green mist. The light was pretty dim. I could barely see anything except the core structure itself.

To our luck, it was right in front of the window, and the surface seemed to be good enough for walking.

"Alright, I think it'll be better if we take this shortcut." I pulled out my special Quad-Shotgun and smashed the window with it, shattering it into pieces. I just hope the sound of the shattered glass wasn't too loud that it would attract the Skaarjs attention.

"Excuse me. Delta unit coming through." Riker moved forward and placed his Hoverboard crossed with the rails on the support. "This is going to be fun."

He slid down on the inactive Hoverboard at an alarming speed. "WOOHOO, YEAH!" he exclaimed. His voice was echoing on the chamber. We just shrugged and followed him. Wow, I have to say, that was fun! But it's also kinda hard to balance the Board.

We landed rather gracefully on the balcony. It was surprisingly empty. Strange… we proceeded to the inner chamber. Wow, it was… very complex. There was a giant green tube served as the main core of the ship engine on the center of the chamber. On the bottom was a pool of green energized liquid below. There were 4 levels of circular catwalk surrounding the core. On the top level was a bridge that connects the catwalk with the core. "Wow, it's really cool! Wish our ship was this complex."

"Yeah, but I've never seen any Mothership with this kind of core structure. The last Mothership attacked Earth was much simpler than this." Said Riker. "Anyway, let's plant the charges."

"**Not so fast…**"

That deep voice came out of nowhere and echoed on the chamber. I began to shudder, but tried to keep my cool. "Who was that?" I spoke back to the terrifying voice, half expecting that it was just my imagination. To my dismay, I was answered.

"**Your worst nightmare…**" Suddenly, green cosmic energy was swirling in the air and merged. It exploded and formed an image of bat-winged monster with human body, but Skaarj head and pointy ears like a bat. One of its arms was no ordinary arm. It was a giant bazooka. The light show died out. The once virtual image was now a solid, real being. The said being had brown and black skin. Its eyes were red and filled with killing spree. It gave us a menacing look which I knew was definitely not a good sign.

"**Prepare to die at the hand of the Dark Lord Morokh'Arkh!**"

_(BOSS FIGHT!)_

_*Skaarj Warlord Theme Song - Playing*_

The Dark Lord flew in the air with a very marvelous speed and agility. He fired his bazooka repeatedly on us. Fast moving rockets were launched with excellent accuracy.

"Get clear!" Riker shouted.

Jacob, who was now in his wolf form and me evaded the wrath of the Dark Lord. "Hit 'im hard!" I shouted.

We fired our AR770 Assault Rifles on the Dark Lord. But we weren't able to hit him as he evaded all our fire and launched his rockets on us. Damn, he got the aerial advantages and all, and we don't have anything that can boost our chances against him!

I decided that it was time to test my Quad-shotgun's new ability. I opened the barrels and filled them with 8 phosphorous cartridges. "Take this, octo-Hellfire!"

I spun the barrel and leaned the gun down. Then I shot the Darklord, point-blank. Suddenly, he was engulfed with flame from all 8 cartridge.

"**AAARGH!**" The Darklord roared, creating a huge shockwave that was powered by his voice. We were thrown back to the edge. Everything went blur, and came back to focus as the Darklord started his demonic laughter. I could swear, that Skaarj was the spawn of the deepest layer of Hell itself!

I was about to recover, but suddenly the demonic alien lifted me up and held me in the air with his big muscled hand. The next thing I knew was something hit me hard and knocked me out of my consciousness.

WHACK!

Oh yeah, it was the bazooka that hit me.

_

* * *

_

*Skaarj Warlord Theme Song - Paused*

* * *

_Mothership Torak'nor Core Chamber, Unknown Time_

_Sergeant Koden_

_UT Taskforce – Delta_

_Status : Alive_

Harry and I were sent by Malcolm to find the core, which we did. Unfortunately, the jamming signal didn't allow us to contact the others. I wanted to go back when the ground suddenly trembled.

Whatever caused the ship to shake must be a terrible thing. "What the hell is that?" asked Harry, "There can't be a giant in here, right?"

"Of course not." I replied, but with unconvincing tone. Well, I couldn't be sure. After all, we are fighting aliens that we've never seen before, some of us actually. We eventually arrived at the entrance to the main chamber. "Damn, the door's locked."

"I'll try opening it up. _Alohomora_." The door was lifted up magically. But I was fully unprepared for what was coming up next.

Valerie flew out, and crashed on me, sending both of us flying back to the bridge. Suddenly, Riker and Jacob were also flying from the door.

"What the… hell…?"

"Oh my God!" I heard Harry shouted before he was running toward me. A missile struck the entrance door and exploded it into pieces.

From the smoke created from the missile, stepped out the biggest Skaarj I had ever seen. He was 3 times my size, and had wings!

"Holy… Shit…"

I ever saw this kind of Skaarj in Liandri database. It was a Warlord class Skaarj, the most powerful Skaarj after the Queen class. Oh man, we're totally screwed…

_*Skaarj Warlord Theme Song – Continued.*_

"ETC BOMB!" I desperately threw an ETC bomb on the enormous monster, who just blocked it with a giant energy shield. "Crap!"

"_Stupefy!_" Harry exclaimed and fired his spell on the Warlord. It didn't cause any effect. "_Expelliarmus!_" He shouted again.

That spell worked better. The Bazooka flew away from the Warlord's hand. The disarmed Warlord was thrown to the wall and fell on the bottomless pit.

_*Skaarj Warlord Theme Song – Ended.*_

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought." I spoke.

"That spell had saved me several times." Replied Harry. "I don't doubt it would work."

"Koden! Harry!" I turned back, to see Hande and the others. "What happened!"

"Well, Cap, we just had a fight with a Warlord." I replied. "He fell on the bottom."

The Captain sat on the edge of the bridge and looked down to the bottom, then stood up again. "We need to leave."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

"That Warlord just hit one of the energy stabilizer. The ship will be blown up to smithereens in T minus 60 minutes." The ship soon shook violently and the cables on our surrounding began to explode. "Better make that 50."

Everyone soon returned back to the corridor, well almost everyone. Me, Harry and Hande lifted Valerie, Jacob and Riker first. We were about to go when something rose up from the bottom, something dark.

And there the pissed off Warlord was…

"**You have angered me for the last time! BE PREPARED TO MEET YOUR MAKER!**"

_*Kevin Riepl – SkyScraper - Playing*_

The Warlord destroyed the bridge with one swing of his bazooka, which had returned to his arm. Luckily the others had escaped. The bridge started to lean, but it was still standing, for now.

I pulled my Hoverboard and sped up. As I got close, I leaped onto him, "Dragon… Whirlwind!" The wind I created scratched him a little, creating some wounds. Damn, none of them was fatal!

"Hot String!" I shot a red laser-like string to one of the support engine, but it ended up hitting the Warlord bazooka. The Lord swung his bazooka backward, launching me up in the air. I crashed on the core structure wall.

I had recovered when the Warlord fired on me. I got on my Board again and evaded the incoming missiles. Luckily I've tweaked my Board. It moved really fast and had better magnetic surface that would keep my feet on the Board as long as I want.

"_Ex_…" Harry began, but before he could finish that, the Warlord noticed him and fired his missiles. The blast of the projectiles knocked him out cold. "**Nobody angers Lord Morokh'Arkh and lives!**" shouted the enraged Warlord.

"We'll prove you wrong, Lordy!" I shouted back tauntingly.

I saw Hande summoning a Rocket Launcher I never saw. It had multiple barrels like Eightball Rocket Launcher, and had laser sight attached on it. On the right side was a gray circle with a red V-shaped symbol and an upside down star behind the V symbol inside it. On the center of the circle, was the word 'Liandri' written in black color. It was the Liandri Mining Corporation insignia. On the other side was the letter Epsilon and normal E next to it, the Epsilon Team insignia.

"Extermi… Damn! Boris must've forgotten to load it! Koden, buy me some time! I'm gonna deliver a hard punch on the Lord once the pack is loaded!"

"Solid copy, Cap! You can count on me!"

"Thanks, but don't end up dying!"

"Won't happen!"

I pulled out my Enhanced Shock Rifle and fired it on the head, only for the Lord to block it. How the hell can he do that? Nothing can ever block the Enhanced Shock Rifle! "Captain, you done yet!"

"Just a minute!" replied Hande, "Damn, who told him to pack Vodka?" He pulled out a bottle of alcohol, opened it and put a paper inside it. "Burn this thing and throw it to the Lord!" He threw the bottle at me. I quickly caught it and lit the paper with a match.

"This better works!" I threw the bottle at the Warlord. As it collided, the Skaarj was caught on fire, but it quickly died out, "Captain?"

"Yup" He pointed his launcher. "Target locked, EXTERMINATE!"

With a click, the multi-barreled Rocket Launcher began a countdown, "_Three… two… one… EXTERMINATION!_" The last word was spoken rather terrifyingly. A large ball of electricity similar to my ETC bomb, or ASMD shock ball, shot out from one of the barrel, 5 rockets shot out from the other barrels surrounding the barrel that shot the electric ball. The missiles seared through the air and were engulfed by flame, making them looked like small red comets. Last but not least, a yellow laser shot out from the top barrel.

These projectiles hit every part of the Warlord's body, throwing him to the bottomless pit, again. On where the projectiles hit, small fireballs spread out and exploded shortly.

_*Kevin Riepl – SkyScraper - Ended*_

(Boss Fight ended.)

"Wow, that was overkill." I commented.

"Hello, that was a Warlord. It's anything but overkill."

"So… what did you use? ASMD shock core, mixture of Trident tri-barrel missiles and incendiary grenades, and what was the last one?"

"That would be modulated ASMD shock beam."

"Damn." I walked to the unconscious squad members. "Now, how do we get out of here in only, what, 10 minutes?"

Hande paused. I knew what exactly he was thinking. "You haven't figured that out, huh?" I asked.

"Sadly…" He nodded and looked up to the ceiling.

Suddenly a dropship flew down from a hole on the ceiling that served as the escape pod route and landed right in front of the core entrance. "_You guys need a lift?_" Came out Major's voice from the ship's radio.

"About damn time." I spoke as I lifted Harry up to the ship, and did the same thing to the others.

As we all were inside, we buckled the seat belt and prepared for the crazy ride. "Do your best, ol' pal." Said Hande.

"I will, my friend."

The dropship ascended and speeded up to the hole.

_*Unreal Ending- Playing*_

The dropship flew on the narrow escape pod route. It was a labyrinth tunnel. Major Jalaludin had to turn the ship really fast to avoid crashing on the wall. I felt the vertigo struck me as the tunnel doors opened and closed.

Soon, we saw the outer space in front of us. We then got out from the hatch. Explosions were heard on our back. I turned around to see the Mothership engulfed by flame and soon exploded into pieces. Some surviving Skaarj ships, realizing that they were defeated, went to warp before the NEG armies or UTTF can stop them.

"Hell yeah." I cheered.

"Glad that you were with me back there, Koden. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Hey, I should be the one saying that." I turned to the Major, who smiled at both of us. "And we wouldn't be able to make it out of the ship if it wasn't for you."

_*Unreal Ending - Ended*_

**

* * *

**

A/N : VICTORY IS OURS! TAKE THAT YA PESKY REPTILES!

**Jayce : Calm down, sir. We can celebrate later.**

**Me : Aw… Well, we all did good. Let's get back home.**

**Jojo : Hey, my cousin needs an immediate medical attention, sir!**

**Me : Oh, right. Valerie, medical emergency!**

**Boris : She was the one that needs the medical attention, sir.**

**Me : YOU! WHO TOLD YOU TO PACK VODKA! KODEN AND I ARE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THAT CRAZY, PSYCHOTIC SKAARJ!**

**Boris : Oh, well… I…uh… Gotta go! *Runs off.***

**Me : HEY! GET BACK HERE! *Follows Boris***

***Screams of agony***

**Tabby : Ouch…**

**Koden : *Walks in* Hey guys. What was that all about?**

**Ramirez : Oh, just a certain alcoholic Lieutenant being tortured by his Captain.**

**Koden : Ouch…**

**Tabby : That's what I just said.**

**Koden : I hope no one got killed again. We already have enough casualties in this war. Although Boris did deserves some punishments.**

**Me : *Walks in* Alright, that's enough fun. We gotta go now. NEG's holding a party.**

**Everyone : PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! *Walks out.***


	25. Forever Peacekeepers

**A/N : And finally, we have reached the epilogue! As some of you might expected, no war in this chapter. **

**Let's wrap up this story with one final Redeemer explosion *KA-BOOM!*, er… I mean one final chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any character except the OCs I own, so that means I also don't own (Staff) Sergeant Koden and Sergeant Tory, who were owned by darknessDemon, and also Sergeant Tabby and Staff Sergeant Valerie, who were owned by xMemetoMorix.**

…

**Wait a minute, did I say that out loud?**

**Okay whatever, I don't own Unreal Series' weapons or Exterminator (again, from darknessDemon). I do own some equipments and weapons like Valerie's Special Quad-Shotgun (haven't come up with a good name, any ideas?), Celis' Insurrection, Tabby's Blue Striker, UTTF's combat goggles, and other stuffs I might forget.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue : Forever Peacekeepers.

Jalal's Peacekeeper dropship landed on the Hyperblast docking bay. The Liandri Robots quickly rushed to the ship and carried Valerie, Jacob, Riker and Harry to the sick bay. Jalal, Koden and Isa then exited from the ship, "Phew, glad I can still walk in the world of living. The Warlord might be strong, but justice always wins." Koden said, raising his fist up in the air.

"True that, and they were fighting Tournament combatants." Replied Isa. Koden high-fived him. The three laughed as they walked to the bridge to report to their general.

"I wonder if those Skaarjs have any nerve to show up again, after what you two did." Said Jalal.

"Nah, we all did that, and I bet they're going to think twice if they are to invade Earth again!" replied Koden cheerfully.

They soon arrived at the bridge in the center of the ship. Many Liandri bots have been stationed there to maintain the control of the ship's system. Xan was sitting on the Captain's chair. The heavily-armored Cybernetic champion stood up and walked toward them.

Jalal saluted, quickly followed by Isa and Koden. "At ease." Xan ordered. All of them complied, then Xan continued, "First of all, I'd like to thank you, Captain and Staff Sergeant." Koden was surprised, he got promoted! "You have destroyed the Mothership and killed one of the high ranked Skaarj Dark Lord. According to the database we earned from our scouts in Skrath, Morokh 'Arkh was one of the most dangerous Lord in the Skaarj regiments. Of course, I can't forget about what you did, Major. You saved the live of 6 people in the ship, not caring for your own safety. I can't thank you all enough. Of course, Young, Black, Riker and Potter have done an excellent job."

"We'll send your thanks to them once they have woken up." Said Jalal.

"I'd prefer to do that myself, Major. There's also one more thing. NEG has invited UTTF for a party to celebrate our victory. We're going to be in the NEG hall in an hour. Dismissed."

* * *

It was midnight. Many houses still had their lights on. There were also some people walking on the city, as if it was still midday. Chatters can be heard on the streets. It looks like many peoples were out celebrating the victory of the UTTF and NEG against the Skaarj Empire.

Valerie walked on the sidewalks. She was looking for her friends. Suddenly she heard a whistling on her back. She turned around, to see some of her fellow UTTF squads, all of the young ones to be exact.

"Hi, Val." Called Jojo, who waved his right hand on her.

They were hanging out in front of the entrance to the Blood Reaver Residence. It was quiet, unlike the other parts of the city.

The UTTF members standing there were Danny, Luke, Jalal, Jojo, Celis, Tabby, Koden, Gaara, Harry, Naruto, Shingo, and Chris.

"Cap, you didn't come to the party? They're expecting every high-ranked officer in there." Said Valerie.

"Hmph, I saw them on the way here. They're too busy with themselves. My guess is they're really enjoying the party." Replied Isa.

"Lemme guess, they're drunk?" asked Koden.

"Well, duh. After what had happened, they really need to forget everything we've been through."

Valerie noticed that Celis was looking back to the big house behind her. "Hey, why don't we just get inside?"

"I don't have the key. Boris has. Why, are you afraid of dark?"

"Well…"

"She's been like this since Jojo got bit." Explained Tabby.

"Bitten by what?" asked Koden.

"Vampire."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Tory. "Looks like we got a little…"

"Tory!" warned Koden, preparing for an ETC bomb.

"That's not necessary Koden, and FYI, we haven't heard of vampires lurking on Liandri complex." Said Isa. "But if you're bitten, Jojo, then how come you're still alive, and a normal Who too."

"It's… a long story. To make it short, I was cured by other Vampire who happens to be Tabby's friend."

There was an awkward silence until Danny broke it, "So, what's the worst experience you have during this war?"

"Falling on the Pupae hive." Said Valerie quickly.

"Really? You fell on their hive? That explains why you, Riker and Jacob were full of scars and… smelly." Said Isa.

"You have no idea…"

"On our joint operation, when the EDF fighter I was boarding fell." Said Shingo.

"That's it? It's nothing compared to the experience when the Captain and I climbed up the cliff." Said Jojo.

"Yeah, I scared the shit out of you, right?" replied Isa with a grin.

"Hmm, probably on the Alpen Mountain. Shingo and I got blasted by our own explosives back there." Said Chris.

"Yeah, but that's not really scary." Said Shingo

"I don't think I have some experience like that." Said Tory.

"Yeah, because you're too good to die, eh?" mocked Koden.

"Well, okay! I have one! It's when a Leviathan controlled by a Skaarj blasted the hell out of Lauren's Hellbender! And my powers can't melt that monster's armor down!"

"Of course. It even takes more than a single Redeemer to destroy it." Said Valerie.

"I think it's when Naruto, Jojo, Koden and I was being surrounded by the Skaarj and got captured." Said Harry.

"Same here. I almost thought we'd be done for." Naruto spoke.

"For me, it's when a suicidal Skaarj Lord blocked our way to the docking bay when the Mother-fucking-ship is starting to explode! I almost thought we'd be dead!" exclaimed Tabby.

"Yeah, same here. That Lord had a death wish or something." Celis agreed.

Danny was thinking out loud, "Maybe it's when Koden and Isa rescued us from being blown up when the Skaarj base was being destroyed. They steered the Raptor crazily!"

"Me too." Said Luke.

"It's when Isa and I fight off the Warlord. Man, was he so powerful!" said Koden.

"Yup, I also think it's the worst experience, and also the best, in a way." Said Isa.

"Oh, I wish I saw the battle, sir." Said Valerie.

"You already saw the Lord."

"Yeah, that was really frightening. That Skaarj can fly, and his bazooka! That really made him looked psychotic, and demonic!"

Everyone sighed after sharing their thoughts. Isa then broke the silence, "Knowing the NEG, they're going to keep UTTF."

"Yeah, we know." Replied Tabby. She looked really tired, "So, we're peacekeepers?"

"Yup."

"'Peacekeepers'." Commented Koden with a smirk. "We're more like 'Peacemakers'"

"Well, we'll be peacekeepers forever." Said Jojo.

"That's right, Jo. Forever Peacekeepers." Replied Valerie.

It was getting really dark. The lights on the houses had died out and the chatters nearby had gone. Isa then opened a box full of Coke. He picked up a bottle and spoke, "Let's have a toast."

Everyone quickly picked up a bottle and opened them up. Then they held it close with each other.

"To the victory…" Jalal spoke.

"To our fallen friends…" continued Harry.

"…and to the peace, which I wish will be over soon." Finished Koden.

"Hear, hear." Snickered Tabby. Everyone drank their bottles until they were empty. They spent the rest of the night talking about the war, what they'll do back home and other stuff. Eventually, they left for their base at 6 a.m.

* * *

2 months have passed. The UTTF squads were going home. All otherworlders were gathering on the dimensional portal nearby NEG lab.

"14 days?" asked Isa.

"Yup, UTTF don't take vacation really long." Replied Boris.

"Well, it'll be 14 months for me back home. Time 'freezes' here, right? Take care while I'm gone, and don't drink too much Vodka!"

"Knowing Boris, he won't take your warnings seriously, especially when it comes to his drinks." Joked Ramirez.

"Hey, I do take some warnings seriously!" Boris half-shouted angrily.

"Except the warnings about vodka." Commented Jayce. Everyone laughed. Boris muttered something that can't be heard by anybody else.

"Well, keep in contact." Said Jojo. "I really need someone to talk with."

"Hey, you didn't count us?" Tabby spoke.

"I'll be looking forward meeting you again!" Shingo exclaimed cheerfully. "How 'bout a hand-to-hand duel when we got back, Lieutenant?"

"Sounds good to me." Boris gave Shingo a thumb up.

"Hey, Trip. Be sure you have it ready when you came back here!" said Ramirez.

"Will do!" exclaimed Trip.

"Have what ready?" asked Archer.

"I'll tell you later on Enterprise."

Isa then walked to Ramirez and asked, "You're doing a project with Trip?"

"And everyone else. I'll tell you about it later."

"Hey guys." Malcolm walked in with Brock, Lauren, Koden, Naruto, and Annika. "I just overheard that you're doing some secret project."

"Yup. Top secret." Jayce replied.

"They didn't even tell me." Isa spoke.

"To tell you the truth, we're also working on some project. When we're back to the base, we'll have it ready." Said Koden. "I promise, your jaws will drop when we're finished, and your eyes will be wide open when you see how awesome the result will be."

"I'd look forward to…"

"Isa!" called Jalal, who was standing in front of the swirling portal.

"It's time to go. Bye everyone." Isa dashed toward the portal and stopped in front of it. He turned his body back to face his friends for the last time. "Semper Fi!" He shouted with his thumb raised in the air.

With that, he and Jalal jumped to the portal, leaving the dimension.

**

* * *

**

Credits

_*Unreal Ending – Playing*_

_Non Author-owned Characters (__**A/N : Sorry for mistakes. I never really paid attention on things like this**__)_

_A. Game Characters Source_

_King of Fighters [SNK]  
_1. Shingo Yabuki  
2. Chris

_Unreal Tournament [Epic Games]_  
1. Xan Kriegor  
2. Matrix  
5. Kyla  
6. Boris  
7. Ramirez  
8. Jayce  
9. Malcolm  
10. Brock  
11. Lauren  
12. Johnson  
13. Harlin  
14. Karag  
15. Barktooth  
and others…

_B. TV shows Characters_

_Star Trek Enterprise [Paramount]  
_1. Jonathan Archer  
2. Charles "Trip" Tucker

_C. Anime/Manga Characters_

_Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
_1. Naruto  
2. Gaara

_D. Movie Characters_

_Twilight[Stephenie Meyer]  
_1. Jacob Black

_The Incredibles[Disney]  
_1. Bob Parr

_Horton Hears a Who[20__th__ Century Fox]  
_1. Jojo McDodd.

_Harry Potter[J.K. Rowling]  
_1. Harry Potter.

_Star Wars[Lucas Arts]  
_1. Luke Skywalker

_E. Cartoon Characters_

_Danny Phantom[Nickelodeon]  
_1. Danny Fenton

_Original Characters_

1. Tabby Monson [xMemetoMorix]  
2. Koden [darknessDemon]  
3. Valerie Young [xMemetoMorix]  
4. Tory [darknessDemon]  
5. Isa [Epsilon Team Captain Hande (Myself)]  
6. Jalal [Himself]  
7. Celis McDodd [Epsilon Team Captain Hande (Myself)]  
8. Minister Keith Schuller [Epsilon Team Captain Hande (Myself)]  
9. Dark Lord Morokh'Arkh [Epsilon Team Captain Hande (Myself)]

_Special Thanks to :_

1. darknessDemon (For Characters and weapon, that has become a published mod. Still has bugs, LOL)  
2. xMemetoMorix (For Characters as well as the first one allowing me to use them for a long time, I promise I won't abuse the permission!)  
3. Jalaludin, **NON-AUTHOR** (For Character, and reading my story, as well as inserting some random words. LOL.)  
4. OSHUJAX (For first review that has lifted up my spirits for continuing this series.)

"_Semper Fi!"  
Isa 'Hande' Abdurrahman Handoyo_

_*Unreal Ending – Ended*_

**Special Features : Preview for the Sequel, UTTF : The Villain Alliance**

_Old enemy…_

It was a dark night on Severnaya Prison Camp. TCA soldiers are patrolling on the walls, expecting for intruders.

_Old hatreds…_

A figure climbed up on the wall. One of the TCA sought him, but was shot quickly by the figure's sniper rifle.

_New threat._

The figure began to laugh maliciously, as the guards noticed him.

(Flash)

"Hundreds of Marines were killed, thousands of prisoners are escaping and several hostages from other dimensions were taken." Malcolm spoke.

"What's shocking is the suspect was all alone." Added Slain. "And he has the same face as our dearest friend, Hande."

Suddenly Isa, Jalal, and Jojo thundered inside. Isa began ranting "We were called when we're at our high schools, and you know what happened there? Criminals were shooting at us and our friends were kidnapped. I demand to know what's going on!"

"Hande II's happening, Major, Captain, Lieutenant." Said Matrix

(Flash)

"Our chances against the Villain Alliance is slim, we need volunteers to infiltrate their units." Said Xan.

"I'll do it." Said Isa.

(Flash)

"General Kriegor confronted Hande II, but when he was about to take him down, he was not fast enough." Said Koden with sad expression.

"Xan's terminated, Captain. As well as other Alpha Team."

(Flash)

UTTF vehicles were rolling on the road toward the Villain Alliance main Headquarters. The convoy then stopped midway.

"Let every shit we've been through ends here…"

BOOM!

**Unreal Tournament TaskForce : Villain Alliance  
Coming soon**

**Only in Fanfiction(dot)net**

**

* * *

**

A/N : I hope you enjoyed every bit of this chapter. Yeah, I'm going to do this procedure on Villain Alliance, Psychic Crisis and other UTTF stories. I might drop off the whole 1**st**** POV later for the main plot stories, but not until I finished the Catastrophic Trilogy.**

**Oh yeah, before you guys might ask why I referred the Skaarjs as 'Demons' in story titles, it's just how Nali species calls Skaarj species.**


End file.
